Out Of the Dark
by Mark 61
Summary: Sequel to Light and Dark. Connor saved his family but a new threat arrives in Star City while he works to fulfill a promise to his mentor Roy.
1. Chapter 1

Out Of the Dark

Sequel to Light and Dark. Connor saved his family but a new threat arrives in Star City while he works to fulfill a promise to his mentor Roy.

My name is Connor Queen. After five long years I've returned home and saved my family. However the threats to my city remain even with Wintergreen gone. As a result I must continue with my fathers legacy. To do so I have become the Green Arrow.

Chapter 1

Five Months Later An Alley Way in the Glades.

"This was to easy." "Tell me about man. Military grade tech this will fetch a pretty penny on the black market. Just get it loaded into the truck." Two thugs had manged to hijack a Kord Industries truck. A thud can be heard in the distance. "You hear that? It could be the Green Arrow man lets bag it." "Are you stupid? Score of a life time and you want to run because of some noise. "Drop the gear and hit the deck," A very female voice says behind them. The two turn around a see a small figure wearing a black old school hockey mask a black leather jacket pointing two guns at them.

"Dude the Green Arrow must be sick so they sent Little Miss Hockey at us," One of the thugs jokes. "I said..." "Yeah we don't care baby doll you are clearly not looking to use those," The other guy says. A loud thud is heard atop the truck. The criminals turns to see just as The Green Arrow flips off the top and fires an arrow that release a net trapping them. "Hey let us out of there or you will be sorry," one of them yells. The Arrow ignores them instead walking up the person in the hockey mask. "Let's go," He says before firing off a line grabbing her and being pulled away.

Once they are on a roof top he lets her go. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Connor yells. Dana pulls off her mask. "I was fine," she says. "I told you to keep back and watch... And why do you have weapons?" Connor asks. "I'm in the field I need something," Dana says. "No you don't because I told you to keep back and watch." "They heard you I wanted to make sure they didn't get the drop on you," Dana insists. "Its going to take a lot more than that to get the drop on me. And the reason we have comms is to keep me informed..."

"If you two are done I'll let you know the SCPD is on there way over to pick up the catch of the day," Felicity jokes. "10-4 we are on our way out," Connor says back. "I'm sorry but I just don't like sitting on the sidelines," Dana says. "I am well aware of that. Things have changed," Connor says.

 _Three damn months. For three months Connor has been working for Checkmate under the guise of being Madison Marone's body guard. And for three months nothing but dead ends. Arturo was a fairly protective man. He did all he could to keep his daughter unaware and away from his work._

 _It wasn't working. The first time Connor and Madison were alone she looked him in the eyes and begged him to run away. "My father is a criminal Connor you seem like a good guy you won't be able to handle that," she said. The drive to the mansion was mostly silent. Madison quickly went up to her room. Tess approached Connor. "Waller wants to talk," She says._

A Car Dealership Service Center

Riley Huges felts his shoulders starting to separate. "I told you Riley everyone has to pay sooner or later," Julian Roman says standing next to the controls of a lift. Riley was strapped it. "I can pay please just give me more time," he begs. "I gave you time you stupid SOB. Yet you still come up short! Now you pay this way," Roman says as he moves the lift up again. "AHHHH!" "You are lucky I am only doing this. Most guys would kill you!" "AHHH!" Roman was about to say something else when he something scrapping on the floor. It sounded like a dog's claws. Couldn't be this place didn't have guard dogs that's why he used it. Drawing a gun he yelled. "Show yourself or I blow your head... NOOOOO!

The Next Morning

Scott Miller had worked some bloody crime scenes. This one though had to be the worst. "Okay working theory Roman brought one of his clients here and a bear got in," Miller says looking at the destroyed bodies. "It couldn't be a bear Scott. These are claw marks no teeth," Dana says. It had taken a few IOU's and Connor actually talking to Jessica Picard's parents on her behalf so they would also put some pressure on the city but she got his old job back. Still at a cost she was on probation and had to report to Miller. "That's why it's a working theory Logan. But what the hell else could it be other than some kind of animal?" Miller asks.

A CSI tech spoke up. "I don't think they were cut by claws. Its to clean might be metal." "I've seen some I guess you call them knifes that can be worn on the hand close enough it could make these kind of injures," Dana says. "They would have to razor sharp and if you used them at least on Roman you would have to be skilled to get that close," Miller says. One of the uniforms calls them over. "You are going to want see this," He says in the middle of a room sits a broken arrow. Written in blood "I'm coming for you."

Wildcat Gym

"Its my pleasure on behalf of The Queen Foundation to present this check to the Wildcat Youth Program," Connor says as photographers took photos and video rolled. At the urging of Felicity and William, Connor had taken an active roll in the charity foundation that QSI ran. Ted Grant the long time owner of the gym took it and smiled before shaking Connor's hand. "Thank you Mr. Queen this will do a lot of good and keep the doors on the Youth Program going," Ted says. A few more pictures are taken before a few questions get asked.

"Mr. Queen are you sure its such a good idea for young at risk youths to learn how to fight?" Veronica Jackson asks. "Kids can learn to fight any where. Boxing and Martial Arts which the youth program Ted runs teach self respect, discipline, and give them a safe release," Connor says. Most are fairly stranded. Grant actually handles most of them. After a while the event breaks up as Ted has a group of his students through a class to show what they do.

Connor slips off to the side. "You did great," Felicity says. "I handed over a check mom even I couldn't mess that up," Connor says. "You did a lot more than that. You are the one that looked into programs applying for help. I talked to Mr. France he was very impressed," She says. Before he can say anything else his phone goes off. It Dana sending information about the double murder she is working. The broke arrow and message were worrisome but it was the victims that were frighting. "They think a person did that?" Felicity says as quite as she can. "A person that wants to challenge the Green Arrow," Connor says.

Arrow Liar

"So I checked with the FBI and interpool there is a killer that some what matches the pattern. An assassin only known as Cheshire," Dana says handing Connor a file. "According to this though she never clawed anyone to death just used her fake nails to poison them," Connor says. "Plus the age. Cheshire first caught the attention of the law before you and I were even born," Dana says. "What does Barney Miller think?" Connor asks. He just didn't like Detective Miller and made it a point to use the old fake TV cop's name when ever he was brought up. "He's thinking the world has gone nuts and some nut job just wants to fight the Green Arrow," Dana says.

"And who is still the best hacker in the world?" Felicity asks bragging. "What you find?" Connor asks. "The arrow left behind is pretty top of the. Only sold in one store in Star City. Just so happens this store also builds custom knifes, swords you name it for anyone who wants to get there inner Bruce Lee on," Felicity says. "Bruce Lee never used blades in his movies," Connor says. They both roll there eyes at him. "What store?" Connor says wanting to move on.

" _You summoned me?" Connor says walking into the office Waller used at the base. She hadn't been around in months but just seeing her again made his skin crawl. "I understand Marone intends to take his daughter to America in the next week," Waller says. "Yes something about a meeting with some "old friend,"" Connor says. "And Ms. Mercer will going along as well," Waller says. Stuff like this drove Connor nuts. Clearly loyal little Tess Mercer had already confirmed this but Waller was testing him. "Yes she is. Look I've been trying to get..." "I'm well aware Mr. Queen. Arturo Marone didn't get to be on top by being careless. That's why we had to put his daughter in such danger. When you get back place this on his office computer," Waller say handing him some kind of tech._

White Dragon Marital Art Supply Night

"I need a better disguise," Dana says as Connor picked the lock on the door. "For what we are doing Little Miss Hockey is fine," Connor says. To Felicity's shock and to be honest horror this store didn't have any type of computer records on costumers. Connor assumed they might make a few things consider illegal so they didn't want to risk it. "Easy for you to say. You have a cool costume," Dana says. Connor ignores her. "You check the office to the side of the counter I check the fab shop in the back," Connor says. She nods and he warns her to be careful. Once out of ear shot he turns on his com. "Overwatch remind me to check with Cisco and see if he can hurry it up," He says smiling before getting serious again.

Connor enters the shop and looks around scanning each section he can see. Seeing a filing cabinet he makes his way over. Something feels off. He looks around again. Nothing appears to be there. He turns back to the cabinet. To himself he counts to three before spinning around and throwing three fechettes. The person trying to sneak up on Connor just barley manages to avoid the fist two however he catches the final one and throws it back. Connor deflects it with his bow.

Connor gets a good look at the other person. Its a large white male with blonde hair in gi pants with a snake tattoo on his chest. They start to circle each other. Snake man jabs that Connor pats down and returns fire with a cross that the man slips. Connor goes for a kick to the body but the man gets him with a cut kick knocking him down. Connor gets back up. The man goes for an over hand right. Connor blocks the strike locks in a clinch and hits two knees to the stomach. The man catches a third and tosses Connor off him. The man goes for a ground and pound punch but Connor moves and he hits the ground. Connor gets back up hip tosses the man.

Connor starts to pound on the man when someone runs up and slashes him in the back. The man bucks him off and runs away. Dana having heard the fight comes running. "Arrow…. My god your back," She says seeing deep wounds in back.

Arrow Liar

"What the hell happened to your back?" Thea asks seeing Dana patch up Connor. She was working to close the cuts. "That's what I'd like to know. The material of the suit should be able to hold up to any knife," Connor says. "I think I have a led on Snake Man," Felicity says. Dana is done and Connor walks up to the center after pulling on a t-shirt. "Sir Edmund Dorrance mercenary, assassin, arms dealer and drug dealer," Connor says. "Except none of his kills seemed to involve a blade claw," Dana says. "Blade claw?" Thea asks. "What happened to my back… Mom can you trace Dorrance's travels so if maybe his tag team partner has been with him for a while?" Connor asks. Felicity is already on it.

 _Connor didn't dare turn on a light as he made his way into Arturo's office. It was four in the morning. Pressing his way in he walked up to the computer. "He's a mob boss Connor," he told himself. He put it on it was than he saw a file on the desk with the name Roy Harper on it._

"I told you the Green Arrow was mine," She yelled at Dorrance. "You are not running this operation," he replied. She moved quickly a hard strike to his liver dropped him. On her hands were two armor pieces that turned her nails into long claws which she now held at his throat. "Best way to kill a snake cut its damn head off. Understand?" "Yes."

Connor's Apartment

He had moved in just a few weeks after Wintergreen had been killed. Felicity had insisted she wanted him to stay at the mansion. But Connor wanted to move out. To truly be on his own since he had either lived at the mansion or with Dana. Two bedrooms one bath a living room/kitchen. All of which was hardly decorated. Outside of the bed and TV he had bought everything else was a gift from someone. Connor looked down at his bed s number of photos and other info spread out. A thought flashed through his head.

"Find my daughter Connor please..."

Kord Industries

Ted Kord the third had taken over his family company five years ago. Kord Industries had made billions with cutting edge technology. It was also a regular target for theft. "Enough is enough," He said closing a report on the truck hijacking. He than oped a filed marked Blue Beetle.

 **A preview of what is to come**

 **Connor to Ted Kord: I didn't like you when were were kids I sure as hell don't like you now.  
Ted: Dana was always rather fond of me.**

 **A strange blue craft takes flight**

 **A woman in glasses is about to scream when Connor covers her mouth**

 **Felicity to Thea: I am trying to protect my son  
Thea: My mother used to say the thing as why she lied to me and Ollie.**

 **Scot Miller: How ever is this they want the Green Arrow**

 **The Green Arrow lays on the ground a puddle of blood forming around him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are off balance," Connor says as he circles around Dana. Each held a pair of eskrima sticks. She swings but he blocks with ease. Than he kicks her back foot out from under her. "So mistake one, you were off balance, mistake two you didn't correct mistake one, mistake three you only hit once," Connor says. "I know combinations win," She says as he helps her up. "Exactly especially when you might have another attack behind you," Connor says. Her phone starts to go off. She heads off to check it. Conner gets some water and heads over to the computer. "Any luck," Connor asks his mother.

"Just some old attacks but again all the assassin that was operating long before you were even born," Felicity says. "And than it goes silent for a number of years until what could be the last few days," Connor says. "Hey I got to go meeting with the chief," Dana says. At that

moment Felicity finds a file and starts to read to herself. "Alright... be careful," Connor says. Felicity quickly shuts the file she is upset but cover it with them talking to each other. "Hey you are the one that has to meet with the hospital board," Dana says. Connor now remembering his meeting checks the time. "Crap I'm going to be late... Mom I'll be back later," He says. "No problem," Felicity says as he runs out.

"

"Felicity are you okay?" Dana asks. "What?... Yes I'm fine. Just to much time looking up assassinations," She says. "Alright I gotta get going as well," Dana says. Felicity takes a second and reopens the file. A clear photo of a claw mark cut into a wall is seen. However it's the name of the file that she is looking at. She takes off her glasses and rests her head in her hands.

 _Connor absently mindlessly looked out the window of the private jet. "Hey are you alright?" Madison asks taking the seat next to him. "I'm fine I just don't like customs," Connor lies. "Well you won't have to worry about that," She says. Arturo comes up to them. "Now Madison darling you are more than welcome to enjoy yourself why I have these meetings just take Connor with you," he reminds her. "I know dad," Madison says. They make there departure from the private jet. Getting into a limo it stunned Connor how little security Arturo had brought along._

Dana and Scott Miller walked into a back alley. "Victim was strangled to death doesn't match the MO of our killer," Miller says. Dana recalled the fight the night before knowing full well the killer was working some kind of team. "This does though detectives," An officer says pointing to a broken arrow on the ground. "Was there any kind of message?" Dana asks. The medical examiner moves the shirt on the victim. "A preview of your fate... who ever this is they want the Green Arrow. Thanks a lost masked freak," Scott says. "Not a fan of the Arrow?" "I'm not a fan of the ripples effects from him being around. Like someone dropping bodies to challenge him," Miller says.

Dana had to admit she could see his point. "Any idea who the vic is?" He asks one of the uniforms. "It's Gino Manning small time drug dealer seems to be getting into the protection racket sir." Suddenly Dan's phone went off. "Yes Chief... We will wrap up her ASAP and head over... Looks like our killer didn't stop here another body found by the docks cut to ribbons," Dana says.

The Killer Liar

Dorrance was working a heavy bag that weighed over hundred pounds. Even a basic jab sent it flying back. His assiotcate was gone off to meet with someone. Replaying the events of the night before in his head he was getting madder and madder. "I will show her," He said finally making his way towards the exit.

Connor's office

Connor had made two things clear to William and his mother when he took the job. He didn't want to work of QSI itself. He was working for the Foundation and they had small office space away from the main QSI building. He didn't want or need to deal with business. Two he never going to wear a suit ever day. He could and would wear one for big meetings and the like. He also wasn't a total slop. Amazingly both had been agreed to. Felicity later admitted they were stunned he so easily agreed to taking the job they couldn't argue. Sadly the suit had been necessary today. The foundation had been working on project to help get better pre natal care for poor expecting mothers. After his meeting Star City General a basic agreement was in place for the hospital to be help out a clinch in the Glades.

"So my best friend disappears for five years and I'm not even worth a phone call when he pops back up," A voice says standing at the door. Connor looks up and see Chris Diggle, John and Lyla's younger son at the door. "Wow… How you been?" Connor asks. "Oh I've been fine had some good days some bad days," Chris says. Connor singles for him to sit down. "I should have… called," Connor says. "Why didn't you talk me about wanting to run?" Chris asks. "Buddy I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I just ran. And as for why I didn't call sooner..." "I get it Hawk. Had to be hard enough facing the family and getting Dana to not kill you," Chris says. "Well it helped I was in a jail cell when she saw me the first time," Connor says. "What is that the fifth time you got locked up?" Chris asks. "Hey three of those time you were with me," Connor reminds him.

"And those were all your fault..." "No man the first time was on you. You had to start playing music when were with those girls. Wind up tipping off the neighbors," Connor says laughing at the memory. "So hey I heard about you going underground hero during your time away and now running this place," Chris says impressed. "I don't run anything. But having the last name that the same as the Foundations it's helps make people listen. What about GI Joe?" Connor asked. Chris like his parents had joined the army. "GI Joe no more. Did my tour didn't think I could handle anymore. Have no idea how my folks did so many. Went to college now trying to put the degree to good use," Chris says. "You got a..." Connor's phone started to ring. "I gotta take this... Hey Will.. I'll be right there... Chris man I'm sorry but something came up I need to cut out," Connor says.

"No problem Hawk. Tomorrow night though can you meet up at Juggernaut Bar?" Chris asks. "Yeah sure lets just agree on a three drink limit we aren't in college anymore," Connor says. "No problem besides my fiance hates when I get drunk," Chris says before leaving. "Wait what?" To late he was gone.

QSI

Felicity was in her office trying focus on running the company. She couldn't do it. What she had found earlier nawked at her. Turning around in her chair her eyes locked on very old photo. It was her much younger with her arms wrapped around five year old Connor who was dressed as snowman after taking part in the winter play at his school. Her mother had been in town and that night after Connor was asleep made it a point to tell remind Felicity "Enjoy these times my beautiful girl. Someday you will blink and your baby has a baby of there own."

"Felicity are you alright?" Thea asks shaking her. "Holy frack don't do that I hated it when Oliver would go all ninja on me," Felicity snapped. "I knocked on the door and called your name. I was getting worried," Thea says. "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind... Connor going up against this King Snake and Claw Person," Felicity says only telling the half truth. "Connor can take care of himself he's shown that since coming back." "He's my old child Thea. I Just want him..." She get finish she is to upset. Thea takes her hand. "Hey calm down. "I'm sorry Thea long night," She says.

The Liar

Connor sat at the console checking some reports when Dana walked in. She had already sent him info on the two new kills. "So how's Barney doing?" Connor asks. "He's off to lunch and wondering why I'm not with him going over theories," Dana says. "What theories these two want me to find them," Connor says. "That's clear third victim had another broken arrow and another message about your fate being death," Dana says. "Who was the victim this time?" "Seth Ambrose a small time bookie," Dana says.

"Three of the four are small time criminals right?" Connor asks seeing a thread. "Yes but Hughes wasn't he was a out of work writer," Dana says. "Lets just say he was killed to not leave any witnesses. Do you have any idea how they are picking there victims?" Connor asks. "Not yet what are you thinking?" She asks. "If you arrested any of these three the DA would likely offer them a deal if they are willing to flip on some higher ups? Suppliers, the real heavy hitters stuff like that right?" Connor asks.

"Yeah depending on known ties or any other active cases. Let me do some checking," She says going to the computers. A few minutes later she calls him over. "You were right all three have lower level ties to the Muller crime family. A decent enough start to work your way up," Dana says. "We are thinking this is some kind of target job for me. What if ti's two birds one stone. Mess up a case and call me out?" Connor thinks out loud.

" _So where are we again?" Madison asks. "Its called Central City my dear. We will be here for today than onto LA," Arturo says. Connor was lost in his own world. Sure Central City wasn't home but he knew someone that if he wanted could get him there in a flash. "You are from California right Connor?" Madison asks. "Yeah I spent some time in Central City," Connor says. Tess gave him a look. "Connor why don't you take Madison to get some coffee," Arturo says. "Of course sir," Connor says. "Sir may I go as well... Sorry I just really need a caffeine fix and I love Jitters," Tess says. He didn't show it but that stunned Connor. Something was up. "Of course Tess. Besides I have a meeting I must attend," He says._

 _The walk was quick and mostly silent. Once inside Tess said she would get the coffee Connor led Madison to a table near the back so he could sit facing the wall and than his heart stopped. A familiar face walked into coffee place._

"Bingo," Dana say hanging up the phone. "What your FBI friend find out?" Connor asks. "Ongoing target list all three were on it. One name left," Dana says. "Walter Steiner to the general public a CPA to the Muller's one of the key men that hides there dirty cash." "Excellent should be easy enough to track him down," Connor says.

Walter Steiner's House Later that Night

Connor took a lookout spot in a wooded area behind the house. Dana and he had filled in Felicity who was on the comms. Dana had been upset when he told her stay behind at the base. "Arrow we have an SUV pulling up out front." "Copy Overwatch seems the target is still eating dinner," Connor says. "Its Dorrance and he's about charging like a bull..." Connor doesn't listen he was already on the move. Hearing door being broken he jumps through a window. "Green Arrow," Dorrance says. "Get out of here," Connor yells to Steiner who is frozen in fear on the floor.

Dorrance removes his shirt to reveal his tattoo o his chest. "Its a king snake I took that name because they eat other snakes." Connor and Dorrance start to circle each other in the small area of the kitchen. Connor knows he to close to use his bow. The time it would take to load and aim and Dorrance could easily attack him. Maybe a fechette but Dorrance had already shown his skill to move and catch them. Dorrance attacks first with a front kick. Connor moves back out of the rang to avoid it. This gives Dorrance a chance though to knock him back through the window he jumped in from.

On the outside Connor scrambles to get back to his feet. Dorrance leaps out the window and goes after Connor. Having a drawn a sword he swing it. Connor blocks with his bow using the bow as a staff hits Dorrance in the leg. Connor moving quick faked a head kick which Dorrance went to block allowing the kick to instead land in the body. Dorrance fell back. Connor went for an arrow but Dorrance saw this and threw a knife. Connor rolled to avoid that. Dorrance went for an ax kick that caught Connor on the neck stunning him. Dorrance locked in a ebullition choke. It was so Connor acting more on instinct than reason drops his bow to try and pull the arm off his neck. '

Dorrance arched up staying standing believing his gave him the most pressure on the choke. He almost laughed when it appeared the Green Arrow was going for punch to the crotch. One of the great myths of self defense was the crotch shot. Yes it could hurt but aderiline was a marvelous thing to dull pain with. Plus in the position he was in no way The Arrow could generate that much force on his punch. But The Arrow wasn't going for a blow. Dorrance had missed the other arm had already been wrapped behind his leg. Green Arrow locked his hands and than using what ever he had left lifts Dorrance into the air before slamming him down hard. The choke is broken.

Connor rolls away trying to get his breath. Dorrance feels a pain in his should which took most of the impact. Reaching for his sword with his good arm a fechette suddenly cuts his wrist. "Just severed a nerve that hand is use less," The Arrow tells him. Dorrance stands and tries to get his hands up his bad shoulder makes it impossible. Still he tires to charge but the Arrow sees it coming and slams a stomp kick onto his knee cap breaking it. Dorrance is down again. The Arrow loads an arrow and fires a line tying the man up. Sirens can be heard in the distance. "When I get out of this..."

BANG

Connor goes for cover. Once feeling safe he loads another arrow and looks around. Dorrance is slumped over dead. The sirens are getting closer. Connor knows he's got to get out of there. Making a break for it he heads to his earlier hiding spot and gets on his motorcycle and rides off.

Killer's Liar

She had warned Dorrance the Green Arrow was her's but he didn't listen. Using a gun wasn't her normal way but it had to be done. If he was captured she had no doubt he would wind up giving something away either the authorities or The Arrow could use to find her. She broke down the weapon and than put it in acid to desolve it. Her phone started to ring. Taking a breath she put aside her true self and brought out her inner mask. "Hey baby shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asks. "I should be but due to the damn time difference this is the only time to talk to you Lian." "I know and I'm back stateside next week... Can't wait had to just fire some moron for ignoring my orders." "Well I can't wait. I'm really excited for you to meet Connor and Dana." "So am I Chris."

Ted Kord's Private Lab

Ted Kord smiled as he put down the welding gear. "Finally," He says looking at the large blue craft. Taking a moment he checks the news the latest headline reads. "Killer Arrow?" It made Kord sick. "The sooner I finish the sooner the Arrow is gone," he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Connor's Apartment

"I love this view," Dana says standing out on the terrace. It was November but the slight weather had been unusually warm lately. "I know me too. Sometimes I just come out and watch the city," Connor says handing her a wine glass. She touches the scar by his eye that was a result of his final fight with Wintergreen. "Are you ever going to do anything more about that?" She asks. The Doctors with ARGUS had treated it the night of the fight. "I kind of like it. Little reminder of me putting that SOB in the ground," Connor says seriously.

"Besides the one I would get rid of would be the one on my jaw line," Connor says. For most that would make no sense. The one by his eye was one the people would notice the one on his jaw you almost had to look for. But why the Wintergreen scar was a good memory the one on jaw was from how he wound up working for Checkmate. Dana understood he hated that time and it's end result. Dana is about to say something when there is knocking on the door. "Pizza is here," Dana says. "I would have to buzz them up… Maybe a neighbor," Connor thinks as the knocking turns into banging.

Connor walks towards the door ready to strike just in case. Crazier things had happened than someone having an issue and wanting a fight. Dana tensed as well. Connor opens and a young woman wearing glasses. In some ways she looked like Felicity as a younger woman only with black hair. "Thank god," She says shoving past Connor who is in shock. "Can we help you?" Dana asks. "You no but the Green Arrow here can," She says. "I don't know what you are talking about," Connor says. "Oh just skip the games. The new Green Arrow shows up same day you return. Oliver Queen your father was accused of being the Hood, Arrow, and Green Arrow several times," She says. "My father was cleared every time," Connor says. "You were injured during museum bombing and the Green Arrow later shows up apparently injured. The Green Arrow kills Mayweather in your father's old club," She points out.

"If you need help I'm a Detective with the SCPD," Dana says. "I need help to save my Uncle Ray and the rest of the Legends of Tomorrow," she finally says. "Who are you?" Connor asks. "Sorry I never did introduce myself. I'm Gina Palmer," She says extending her hand. "Ms. Palmer if I were the Green Arrow…" "You are the Green Arrow. I know for a fact. Sara Lance took you to Lian Yu I know because I got a hold of my uncle's journal," Gina says. "Start over please with the journal," Connor says. "My uncle at some point during his travels started a video journal. He had a been uploading it to a server at Palmer Tech. I found it but the last one was cut off suddenly. And the normal pattern is a new entry at least every three days but now it's been over six weeks," Gina explains. "Maybe he got busy or had nothing good to tell you about," Connor says. She pulls outs out a pad. "Just watch please," She says before playing a video file.

Ray appears on screen in his room on the waverider. He looks exhausted. "Ray Palmer's personal video log. Today has been rough day to say the least. Losing Martin was bad enough but now it feels like the team is so badly..." Before Ray can finish the ship rock violently. "Gideon report," Ray says with no response. The ship rocks again as the door to the side opens. "Sara?" Ray yells before the screen goes black. "I'm not sure how I can help?" Connor says. "The Waverider produces a trace signal. I've been able to track it and it must be pure luck because for the last three years a single has been coming from one place… Lian Yu. You know that island help me please," Gina says.

Old Cargo Plane

"So your girlfriend wasn't happy you came along," Gina says as moving around the cabin. Connor was going over a map of the island. "Can't say I blame her. This is crazy and a good chance the Legends won't be on the island," Connor says. "I know they are there," Gina insists. Before Connor could respond the co-pilot came to tell them they would be landing soon. Once they hand landed the Pilots were ordered to stay with the plane. Gina and Connor each had a back pack loaded with gear. Connor carried a second bag with his bow and arrows. "Any idea where we should start?" Connor asks as they walk along the rocky beach.

"Well you know the Island where could they land a ship?" Gina asks. Connor pulls out the map he was looking over on the plane. "Well the beach we are on its one but no sigh of anything landing. Two would be the other side near an old ship ran aground and three the middle of the island but I sure as hell don't want to head in there unless we have to," Connor says. "Why?" "Overgrowth is heavy. Most of the bigger more dangerous animals live out there. And finally the old plan wreck my dad lived in for a while. Those would be out best places to start," Connor says. "Led the way."

They walk for a while in silence. Connor can't help but recall moments spent on the island. He can't help but think about Roy and buries the train of thought. "Connor look," Gina says pointing at the cliff side they had only now able to see after walking. Connor take a pair of binoculars out. It was the Waverider sticking out the side of the cliff.

Gym In Star City

Dana placed a kettle bell back on the rack and stepped away taking a drink of water. She was worried about Connor. She didn't trust Gina Palmer at all. "Dana?" A voice asks behind. She turns around and smiles. "Ted its been a long time." Ted Kord stand there in a t-shirt and lose pants. "I know been very busy running Kord Industries," he explains. "I understand. I hear your company is doing some big things," Dana asks as they move over to a bench area. "New deal with the military. A key patent about to be granted. And I have a personal project I am working on. What about you I heard about the Zach case and I hear you and Connor are dating again," Ted says.

Dana can't help but fix her hair from being nervous. "Yeah we are." "I'm amazed most people had a bet on if he ever showed up what way you would kill him. Myself I saw capping him in the knees," Ted says. "He's not the same old Connor," Dana says. "Well thank god for that. I don't' think the city could take it," Ted says. "Lighten up Ted," Dana says getting defensive. Even back when he was a rebel people seemed to over blow stories. Sure there were a few big moments. "I just saying Dana do you remember him breaking those bottles over guys heads," Ted says. "He didn't break bottles over guys heads. Connor got into a fight and some bottles got broken," Dana reminds him.

"Hey I'm not the enemy. I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. Connor always..." "You know what Ted I have to," Dana says getting up and heading for the women's locker room. "What the hell kind of magic does Queen have to make a woman so smart defend him," Ted thinks.

" _Connor... Connor oh my god it's really you," Lisa Brown says walking up to the table. Connor heart stopped. Barry Allen or Iris he could maybe believe, One of the many Harrison Wells okay could make sense. But Lisa Brown the woman he hated cheated Dana on with? She's the one that finds him after all these years? Even worse he had no idea how she would react. "Lisa long time no see..." Connor says. "You can say that? Have you spoken to your mother?" Lisa asks. "I thought your mother passed away?" Madison says. Okay Connor knew this was bad and no matter what he would have to do some kind of damage before it blew to hell. "I will be right back... Don't leave this table I'm not chasing you down," Connor says getting up and leading Lisa away._

" _Who is the girl?" Lisa asks. "Long story short I work for her father. Lisa I know you have a bunch of questions but I don't want to answer them. Its best if you just forget you saw me. It won't end well," Connor says. "If that is what you want I will. Just let me tell you very..." "Get the hell away from my man you bitch," Tess suddenly yells coming up out of no where and shoving Lisa. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Both Connor and Lisa yell. "Oh he told me all about you," Tess says. "Alright I'm leaving but Connor..." "But nothing bitch," Tess says._

 _Lisa finally leaves. "What the hell was that about?" Connor asks. "I'm not about let someone blow this mission," Tess whispers harshly to him. "So how long have you two been dating?" Madison asks. "We aren't... Connor had just mentioned he had a crazy ex in Central City and that was her," Tess says. "So you aren't dating?" Madison asks. "No we aren't.. Thanks Tess I owe you," Connor says playing along. "You sure do." Tess says before taking a drink._

Lian Yu

Connor took a drink of water out of canteen and offered some to Gina who was sitting on a log. "I'm doing to die," She says clearly worn out. Connor fought the urge to laugh he was so used to walking this terrain it couldn't tire him out. Gina wasn't in good shape from what he could tell but it was defnitliey more run on a treadmill almost every day shape. "Its not that much longer until we reach a place we can make camp. The old cave I used should work," Connor says. "Make camp? We should press on if they are trapped we should get to them as soon as we can," Gina says getting up. "Look the sun is going down. You are exhausted and don't know the island. It's safer if we make camp for the night and head up in the morning," Connor says. "What if they are running out of food, water or air," Gina says.

"Its still safer for us to wait. Gina climbing that cliff is going to be hard enough in the day trust me," Connor says. "I can't wait," She turns to leave but than trips on the log she was just setting on landing in the mud face first even losing her glasses. In a movie Connor would have laughed. But this was all to real. He helped her up and even cleaned her glasses the best he could. "Thank you," She finally says. "Its alright. Now are you willing to listen? I know this island. Lets head up and make camp. Trust me there are many logs out there," Connor says. "You don't understand my father's life is on the line," Gina says.

"I thought you said Ray Palmer was your uncle," Connor says. "He is. My father Sydney Palmer he has leukemia his best chance to live is a bone marrow transplant from his twin brother," Gina says. "Gina listen to me. If I could have saved my father I would have. Lets not be stupid about it. First light we head up the cliff I swear," Connor says. She nods.

Star City The Next Day

"I'm sorry Detective the court is running slow today," The ADA said to her. Dana signed. She had a full case load right now. Being tied in court though just came with the territory. "I need to let my partner and captain know I'm going to be late," Dana says. "Of course." She made a quick call to Miler who would tell captain. To her shocked she say Ted Kord walking up to her. "Ted what are you doing here?" "Oh some stupid lawsuit I actually had to testify. But I am glade I ran into you," He says. "Really?" "Yeah I wanted to say I was sorry about yesterday. I had no right to judge Connor like that. And even worse I bet it came off like I was judging you," Ted says. "I forgive you," Dana says.

" _Oh come on Connor smile," Madison says as they walk back into the hotel sweat. "Yeah it wasn't that bad," Tess says. Connor couldn't believe it. She had Ms. Super serious all this time but seemed to enjoy the awkwardness of what had happened earlier way to much. "Well I guess now I know what it's like to have sisters," Connor says. Madison replies but he doesn't hear something is off. "Connor?" Tess says feeling it too. Connor pulls out his gun and shoves Madison behind. "What?" Madison finally says clearly panicked._

" _There is a breeze. Your father is gone so why is the window open?" Connor says. "Maybe he forgot." "Your father doesn't forget anything when it comes to security," Connor says. Suddenly an arrow lands in the wall next to him and gas starts to pour out of it. Connor feels the world going dark. Collapsing to the ground the last thing her hard was footsteps._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Connor wake up," Tess says shaking him. His mind was in a haze little bits and pieces clicking him mind before he came back online. "Madison," He calls finally sitting up. "She's gone and so is the old man," Tess says helping him up. Connor looked over at the way with the Arrow sticking out of it. Connor pulled the arrow from the wall. "Don't I'm going to have a team..." "Roy," Connor says. "Agent Harper is on another assignment," Tess says. Connor held the arrow up to her. "This the same kind of trick arrow my father used. To pull off that shot between you and me and land it in the wall where we could both get gassed takes skill. On top of there was that Roy Harper file Arturo had on his desk. So I am willing got bet this involves Roy," Connor says._

" _Agent Harper would not want to risk Waller's wrath," Tess says. Connor is about to snap since when a beeping starts to go off. On the table sits Madison's cell phone. Connor grabs it before Tess can the ID reads Father. "Arturo..." Connor says. "Not quite Connor. You and I need to have a talk..."_

"Gina talk to me how are you doing?" Connor asks making his way up the cliff. "I'm good... just scared for my life," She says. "Its just a few more feet." He tells her. This was actually the second time he was up this high. As promised they had started at first light. As they got Closer Connor had made her stop so he could make sure the cliff and the Waverider were safe. For Connor the state of the time ship reminded him of the ending of the movie the French Connection. It had been one of the great literal cliff hangers in movie history and Connor was always in the camp the truck fell after the credits rolled. Upon reaching the top it seemed the ship was almost fused into the cliff.

When he reached the Waverider with Gina she was shocked. "How can it be like this?" She asks. "I don't know time fields," Connor asks. "What's a time field?" "I don't know sounds like something Doctor Who would say. I don't know how the ship works. I don't know if I was ever even on it. I was unconscious when Lance and Rory took me," Connor says. "Let's just hope they aren't dead in there," Gina says. Cononr was about to ask how they could get in when the rear hatch of the ship started to open. "Well shall we," Gina says.

Connor got in first and than tossed her a rope to make it easier. "Thank you salmon ladder," Connor thought. "Welcome aboard Mr. Queen, Ms. Palmer," A voice says. "Hello?" Connor calls out. "We come in peace," Gina says. "I am well aware of that Ms. Palmer. I am Gideon the artificial intelligence for the Waverider." "Gideon are the legends alive?" Connor asks. "Yes they are. The Legends are merely suspended in time," Gideon explains. Connor sees Gina relax greatly. Knowing her chance to save her father still existed. "What happened? How did you wind up like this?" Connor asks.

"The... System Damage... Legends... HOFESADAEW!" Gideon says. The power is suddenly off. Gina walks over to a panel and starts to press what appear to be buttons. "Working theory one Gideon is damaged and over heated and will come back online. Working theory two opening that hatch drained the remaining power and we are now on our own," Gina says. "Three something is on this ship that caused it to crash and just pulled the plug," Connor says pulling out a flash light and tossing it to her. He also pulls out his bow and quiver. Gina starts to hyperventilate.

Connor takes her hand. "Stay with me alright." She is still breathing way to heavy Connor is actually worried she is about to have a full blown panic attack. "The first time my dad asked my mom for help he had a lap top that had bee shot. And my father the master of keeping his identity a secret tell her he spilled a latte on it," Connor says. She looks at him confused but not breathing so hard. "That story always make me laugh. You better?" She nods. "Since we can back we gotta go forward. Hold that light on that door," Connor says before starting to force the door open. They reach a hall way and deiced to round a corner.

Gina is suddenly about to scream when Connor stops her. Not that he can blame her the site of Mick Rory pointing his Fireside gun was a frighting site especially with fire jumping out of it. Except the fire and Rory weren't moving at all. It was like statue with some kind of wire used to hold up fake flames. "So I've watched enough Sci-Fi to know what is going. Time is broken and the Legends are trapped," Gina says.

"The Legends are but I'm not," A voice says. Connor turned slowly and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a person in some kind of battle armor all black holding a gun, a visor like mask on his face. "Ah Mr. Queen I have been needing to deal with you," The person says. Connor fires an arrow that breaks upon hitting the armor. "Nice shot but this armor could take an RPG," The person taunted as he raised his weapon. "Can we try to talk this out," Gina pleads. "There is nothing to work out Ms. Palm..." Connor's heart stopped he full expected a shot to be coming but nothing. Gina was back to near hyperventilation. "I think he's... paused," Gina says not having a better term. Connor moves toward him. "Don't touch him!" Gina says. "Why?" Connor asks since he wants to get any weapon away from this guy. "Maybe touching him will screw you up," Gina says.

She had a point. Connor felt like he was playing a game he would never know the rules to. "Maybe that explains the AI it's getting paused too," Connor says. "Best option might be to find the bridge or some kind of weapon," Gina suggests.

" _This is just you being stupid," Tess says as she and Connor drive in a stolen car. "No me being stupid was ever trust you, Waller, and this whole cloak and dagger stuff in the first place," Connor says. "Let me call..." "NO!" Connor snapped. "You need to trust me," Tess says. "Right now I don't trust anyone," Connor says. She pulls a gun out. "Pull over Connor," She orders. She expects one of two things either him to listen or for him to react in anger instead he's unsettling clam as they stop at a stop light. "If you do kill me... there are some letters I wrote for my family and Dana. Make sure they get them please," Connor says. "I'm not going to tell you again pull over Connor!"_

 _He starts to drive when the light turns green. "Last chance Queen!" "You are not going to fire Tess. You had that whole time. You could used it when I left the hotel room. You could used it when I was hot-wiring our ride. Hell you would have shot me just now. But I'm serious about the letters make sure my family gets them. If nothing else let them know I was sorry," Connor says. Tess has put the gun down. "My mother lives in Daytona Beach her name is Krystal Anderson. She thinks I work for the Catholic church... Make sure she know I tired to be a good person," she says._

Connor and Gina had found what they thought was the bridge and started to pry it open. Connor suddenly felt something hard hit him in the head. "Ollie?" A female voice asks. "No its me," Connor says. "Connor? Is Roy with you?" "Connor come on Sara..." Oh good I was worried with time travel happening you hadn't meet him yet. And than you just assume he was lying," Gina reminds him. "Who are you?" Sara asks. "Gina Palmer she is Ray's niece. Her father is sick and he can save her," Connor says. "What about Correction?" Sara asks.

"I assume Correction is the name of Darth Vader out there," Connor says. "You got that right. He's an ex-member of the Time Beau. He's convinced that something the team did changed his timeline somehow. He attacked and damaged the Waverider got us trapped," Sara says. "And what is going on with everyone freezing?" Gina asks. "We were in the time stream I think someone how everyone has..." She froze again. Before they Connor and Gina could say anything heavy footsteps could be hear approaching the bridge. Connor loaded an Arrow. "Easy!" Nate Steel says walking in morphed into his Steel form. Connor lowers his bow and than hears a shot and Nate drops the ground.. Correction stands at the door.

"You aren't fast enough to reload and aim," Correction warns Connor. "And you can't count on not getting stuck in time again," Connor says. "My armor allows me to resist the broken time stream. You wont' be so lucky," Correction says. "I'm just trying to save my father," Gina says. "Your father's fates has been sealed. And so has your's Mr. Queen. Sara Lance had no right to take you from time. Now I must set it right" Correction says aiming again. Conner throws the bow knocking the gun away and hits a side kick knocking him back. "Connor catch," Gina says tossing him Sarah's escimasa sticks. Correction is going for his weapon but Connor slaps it away like a hockey puck. Correction grabs the bow to block a strike at his head. Connor stepped back swinging the sticks in the air to keep Correction back. Meanwhile Correction though seemed to be in no hurry. Connor suddenly felt strange like he had been spinning around very fast.

 _Connor parked the car and got out. He looked up at the sign. Star Labs Air Field. "So you came guess that means you still trust me." Connor walked through the gate Tess following behind him. "I'm sorry about the last few months." "Where the hell have you been Roy?" Connor asks. "Looking for my daughter." He finally says._

"Ah welcome back," Correction taunts. Connor was in the cargo hold again the door still open behind him. His hand were tied as were his feet. "If you can just kill the legends why not do it already?" Connor asks. "I never wanted to kill them. I want to repair the time line before Rip Hunter granted the merry band of misfits such power," Correction says. "Those misfits have done a lot of good. Including forcing an idiot to grow up," Connor says. "If you could see your than you would beg me to stop them." Correction aims the gun which suddenly jerks downward. "You are supposed to ask him what he wants on his tombstone first," A voice says. The gun hits the floor and slid out of the hatch.

Something small passed by Connor's eye and started to grow. "Ah Dr. Palmer here I was hoping I had just crushed you," Correction says. Two small beams cut the ropes holding Connor. "The time freezes are getting worse. He caused it when he pulled a piece of tech out of the time drive," Ray explains. "You caused all of this by playing god," Correction seethes holding the tech out. Connor is about to charge when Ray holds him back. "If you damage that we are stuck here forever."

"Correction you claim that armor is keeping you from being trapped but I know you are getting pulled in. Lets call this a draw," Connor says thinking. "Except I am willing to be stuck in time to make sure they fall," Correction says. What Connor doesn't see is he has reached around his back and pulled out knife. He lunges going for Connor's heart. Connor falls to his back and stick his feet up in the air and kicks him in the Gut. The momentum sends the armored man out of the ship. "NO!" Ray yells believing they are trapped. Connor kips up and opens his hand. "Managed to grab this," He says holding the small chip up. Ray says nothing.

The lights turn back on. "Mr. Queen my scanners show you have the time drive chip you must get it to the engine room ASAP," Gideon says. Connor starts to run as he is feeling strange. "Who the hell are you?" Mick Rory says when he sees Connor. "Get this to the..."

 _Blood. Blood every where. It covered his hands. "Connor please stay with us!" Water he was under water but he was drowning and than he was pulled up. "Put him at my feet he must learn his place." A blade was drawn and at her throat._

Connor shot up in bed awaking form his nightmare. "Oh thank god you are back," Gina says. "Where am I?" Connor yelled. "Its alright," Another voice says putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him back down to the bed. "You were still frozen longer than the rest of us we brought you to the med bay," Gina explains. "The part we..." "Easy Green Bean Jr. You got it handed off to me and eventually hair cut was able to get it in place and get us moving again," Mick says. "Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Gina asks. "Just a strange dream," Connor says looking at his hands.

Dana's Apartment

Dana had just gotten off work and was ready for a long bath and than a longer night of sleep when someone knocked on her door. "I already told you Mr. Collins I am not..." "Hey beautiful," Connor says when she opens the door. They kiss. "Did you find her uncle?" Connor explains the whole story leaving out his bad dream. Once the Waverider was fixed Ray had been able to access the bone marrow data base and create a fake donor ID for himself. Gina had been grateful and offered her help if the Arrow ever needed it. "What about this Correction guy is he dead?" Dana asks. "I'm not sure... Seems he's been an issue for the Legends for a while. And it wouldn't be the first time he escaped death. I just hope I don't run into tomorrow," Connor says. "Tomorrow?" "No rest for the weary the city needs the Green Arrow," Connor says.

Mayor's Office

"Mr. Mayor the last thing the City needs is the Green Arrow," Ted Kord says. "Ted I agree. Did you here about Xavier Wintergreen good young CEO was really taking his company places and all of a sudden he's dead with an arrow in his throat," The Mayor says. "I know. And the previous Green Arrow was no saint either. Let Kord Industries move forward with the Blue Beetle project and make this one face justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mason Lambert scanned the bar trying to block out the crappy Christmas music that was playing. "Bulls eye," He thought sporting a petite but athletic looking blonde in a tight red dress alone at the bar. He moved toward her and she smiled. "Hello handsome," She greets crossing her legs. "Now what is such a lovely lady doing here alone?" Lambert asks. This was going well. Clearly she was looking a hook up. "Honestly I'm here to try and meet someone looking for a good time so I can forget about him," She says. "Perfect she wants a revenge hook up. Hell might know no furry but a woman scored can be killer in bed," Lambert thought to himself. "Well who ever this him is it's his loss. Mason by the way," He says. "Call me Cupid," she says. He laughs at that.

Hotel Room Thirty Minutes Later

Lambert groaned as she nibbled on his neck before pushing him onto the bed. She straddled him and tore at the buttons on his shirt. "Careful," He says. "You know Mason I lied. I'm actually dong this to help Connor," Cupid says. "He's not bust in and rob me?" Lambert asks getting nervous. Cupid slashes his throat with a knife. "No silly he's to good a person for that. But now there is one less criminal to worry about for him. See I know all about your work robbing that charity blind. Shame on you Mason," Cupid says getting up as he bleeds out. "And you got blood on my hand gross."

Dana's Apartment

"How can you be so bad with wrapping paper?" Dana asks looking at the mess of discarded ripped paper thanks to Connor. "This one is alright," Connor says holding up a box that is fine if you ignore the huge space that is unwrapped. She takes it from him and redoes it. "Can you at least write the card who is this for by the way?" "Oh that is Aunt Thea's new jacket or it could be Will's new sweater," Connor says. She takes a deep breath and unwraps it to check it's a jacket. His phone starts to ring. "Hello... Are you kidding you know my family's party the more the merrier... Besides I gotta talk some sense into this poor girl before the wedding... Talk to you latter man," Connor says.

"Let me guess Chris Diggle is finally bringing this mystery fiancee to town and we will meet her at the party," Dana says. He nodded. They get back to wrapping after a few minutes they turn on the radio and Same Old Lang Syne is playing. As a couple they didn't really have a song this was about as close as it go. "May I," Connor asks standing up and offering his hand. She takes it and they sway to the music. "You one years on Christmas I heard this song and I started to cry thinking about you," Connor says. "I broke the radio in my car when this came on the first Christmas you were gone," She replies she isn't mad or even sad just telling him.

"Better the radio than my jaw which by the way work on your control during those hand to hand drills," Connor says. While training her some clinch fighting he had gotten carried away and punched him. "Oh poor baby let me kiss it and..." She didn't get a chance to finish as he kissed her. Both there phones start to go off both are about to learn about Lambert.

Hotel Roof Top

Connor was is costume. Dana had taken transmitter into the crime scene with her so he could listen in. The claw glove killer was the first suspect. Connor knew Lambert had ties to the local mob and manged to get info he was tied to a massive black market deal going down in a few days. There wasn't enough evidence for the cops to do anything but the Arrow could. "I admit this is not a pretty way to go but not chance it's the Claw," Miller says. "This had to be a single knife right to the throat," Dana says. "Painful way to die," Connor says to Dana.

In the next few minutes a uniform notifies them about the victim being spotted in the bar leaving with some unknown woman. Connor notes to himself to have Felicity check the security cameras. He hears movement behind and turns ready to fire. No one is there but a gift wrapped box is.

 _Queen Mansion Five Years Earlier_

 _Felicity put a present under the Christmas tree. Even with Oliver gone she always wanted Christmas to be celebrated right along side Hannaka. William comes down the steps. "Wow it looks like the North Pole moved locations," He says looking around the living room which is packed with every decoration it can be. "I just wanted this place to be festive for when... So many people visit this time of year," She finishes. Williams know what she means his own heart feeling heavy. "You remember his first holidays how no one could hold him because he was always moving his head trying to look at the tree?" William says._

" _He loved the lights," She says thinking about Connor. "Than when he was five he came down and busted you and dad eating the cookies and started to cry thinking Santa was to leave. We need to remember the good times," William says. "He will come back," Felicity says. He just nods. The truth was William was convinced Connor was dead. It had been months and no sign he was out there. Not even a blip on his cell phone or bank accounts. Only his car have been found. "I need to get going I am meeting Laura for drinks," William says. "Alright don't forget she is invited to the party," Felicity says._

 _Once he's gone Felicity looks at onrmanet on the tree with a baby picture of Connor that read "Baby's first Christmas" and smiles sadly. A maid comes up to her after a while. "Mrs. Queen I'm sorry to bother you but there is a Lisa Brown at the gate she wishes to see you." "Let her in her father and I went to MIT together," Felicity says._

Connor walked toward the box carefully. He looked around scanning to see if this was some kind of trap. There was a card on top of the box he pulled it from the ribbon. Once again he looked around before opening envelop.

Merry Christmas and Happy Hannakha, I know for one is supposed to be eight days of gifts and I'm sorry. I've just be so busy handsome I didn't have time to get eight. I did get you two this box and taking care of Lambert so you don't have to worry about his big deal. I hope you like them. And don't worry I think my Christmas gift will make up for not doing the full eight nights

All my love,  
Cupid

Arrow Liar

The box now sat on a table. "Well if it was a bomb it would have gone off by now," Felicity says. She Connor, Dana, Thea and Diggle stood around it. "My question is why now?" Diggle asks. "She's nuts. Lets not try to figure out her reasoning," Dana says. "So are we going to open it?" Thea asks. Connor nods. "I just hope this isn't some ex-girlfriend's head," Connor says as tears off the paper and open the top of the box. "Well it's not a head its a mini MMA Cage signed by Connor McGregor, GSP and some of the all time greats… Is this real?" Connor asks. "How did she know? I was bidding on that for your Christmas gift," Dana says. "Cupid might be crazy but she did show some good tech skills. What site was the auction on?" Felicity asks going for the computer.

"Let me know what you find I gotta get some sleep. That toy drive event for the foundation is tomorrow. And I'm supposed to be in charge," Connor says heading for the exit. "Maybe I should go with you man," Diggle says. "Dig I'm going to my apartment and I can handle myself… Besides Dana will need you more," Connor says. "I heard that," Dana says. "You were supposed to." Felicity can't help buy smile to herself listening to them.

" _Its great to see you again Lisa," Felicity says putting on a fake smile. "Thank you Mrs. Queen it's great to see you again" Lisa says trying to sound calm but clearly very nervous. "How are you folks are they still in Washington?" Felicity asks. "Actually they are taking a trip before the new year starts. One nice thing about the party having such a large majority right now," She says. "That sounds nice although I don't think I could handle the cold this time of year," Felicity says. "Yeah the cold can be awful," Lisa says feeling tense. "Is there something I can help you with? You didn't come out here to just to talk to you dad's old college friend," Felicity says._

The City Street Where the Toy Drive Was Being Held

"Alright thank you guys this is so generous," Connor says taking a stack of board games from a family. "You gotta be kidding me we are might be head of our projections," Dylan one of the people that helped to organize the event says. Connor smiles at that. A young woman runs up to them. "Mr. Queen we have a problem some cops are demanding we clear out," she says scared. "I'll take care of it," Connor says heading off from where she came from.

Two uniformed cops are near one of the tables under the tent. "Officers what seems to be the problem?" Connor asks. Before either one can reply a short man speaks up. "The problem is you have violated the property line. This event is block access to Kord Industries ware house." Connor fights the urge to call the guy Scrooge knowing he clearly don't have sense of humor. "I'm sorry but what this is a city block and we have permission. I can even show you the permits," Connor says more to the cops. The man is about to lighten up. "People are parking in our parking lot and that truck is blocking the alley way," He fums.

"Mr. Queen maybe you could post on social media not to use the Kord lot and move the truck," One of the cop says. "Oh people won't listen. Do you job shut this down. Mr. Kord will be very upset," The guy says again. "Tell Ted Kord to kiss..." Connor stops himself seeing a bunch of kids around. "Tell Ted Kord its the Holiday Season and a lot people that can afford to have a nice Christmas relay on this toy drive to help make there kids life just a little better," Connor says. "I will get an injunction if I need to," He threatens. "Officers let him get his injunction I'm not shutting this down. Now I will try to keep his lot open and I will move the truck," Connor says barley in control.

"Do something," He demands. "Buddy don't press your luck. I went to high school with Connor Queen. Guy had a hair trigger back than you are lucky he didn't take one of those baseball bats and beat you with it," The younger cop says.

Connor has gotten the key to the truck and is forced to quite a ways away. He gets out and after double checking it locked he turns to head back when he sees a blonde calmly drinking a coffee looking at him. "Hello handsome. Love the rugged working man thing going on," Cupid says. Connor recalls the last time he saw her. When she unmasked and he made the call to let her go. Something he know regrets. "You should leave town," He says. "Is that any way to greet me? I mean where the kiss and thank you for the nice gifts?" She asks acting hurt. "You killed a man. Lambert was a scum bag dealing with the mob but he didn't deserve to die," Connor says.

"Lets not talk about such awful things. Lets talk about nice things like maybe you and me spending New Year's in someplace tropical where I can show you this really cute bikini I just got," She flirts. He grabs her arm. "I am giving you one day to get out of town and never show up again. Either way I'm done giving you get of jail free cards," Connor says before letting her go and walking away. "Merry Christmas my love," She says.

Liar

"Anything yet?" Dana asked for the third time in the last ten minutes. "Dana I really like you but I have something I will tell,' Felicity says typing away. "Sorry," She says before starting to pace. "I don't want her any where near my son either. I still can't believe she got away last time," Felicity says. "I don't like the fact she clearly knows who Connor is," Dana says. Felicity nods. It was almost like how ever Cupid was she already knew Connor before the island and just put two and two together. Felicity finds something. "Got a lead. The account that won the auction was deleted but check out these five bids that all beat you," Felicity. Dana moves over next her.

"All of them are responses to your bids all come from a IP address here in Star City. But each IP address leads to the same address," Felicity says. "Perfect," Dana says heading for the door. "Hey Connor would…." "He's busy and I'm still a cop and she's a murder suspect," Dana says. "Be careful."

" _Mrs. Queen there is no easy to say this. Its about Connor," Lisa says. "Did you see him is he alright?" Felicity asks. "No I haven't heard from Connor… since before he left… Mrs. Queen before he left Connor and I..." She can't finish. "What?" "Connor and were sleeping together and I'm pregnant," Lisa finally says. Felicity is stunned and can't speak._

Dana made her way to the two level building that seemed to be Cupid's hideout. To her shock a door in the back was unlocked and she went in. The building was mostly empty on the lower level except for a makeshift archer range one car and some arrow making tools. Dana starts heading upstairs. Once she get there she quickly sees a bed and wall with numerous photos of Connor on it. Walking towards it she hears a click and looks down and see she's stepped on some kind of pressure plate.

A recording of cupid's voice starts to play. "Somebody is being naughty and sneaking into my love nest without permission. I know shocking I would have a trap set but this is really shocking." Dana suddenly feels a jolt of electricity run through her body before she passes out.

Toy Drive

Chris walked to Connor with a bag filled with toys. "I come barring gifts," he says. "I will take them," Connor says. "So how is the day going?" Connor can't help but think about Cupid but instead tells him about Kord. "Freaking Ted Kord's stooges tried to wreck the day… And now the jackass himself shows up," Connor says seeing Kord over Chris shoulder. Chris turns around. "Connor I know you hate guy..." "I don't hate him I just find him to a jackass that I strong dislike and want to punch." "I know but don't do anything stupid," Chris pleads. "No promises."

"Connor it's been a long time," Ted says. "Mr. Kord I'm not shutting this down..." "Oh that was an awful misunderstanding. One of my property managers got carried away. I actually want to apologize for that," Ted says. Connor takes a breath. "Thanks Ted. I understand stuff happens," Connor says. "Boy does it and you are expert in that but I hear you have really turned it around," Ted says. "Meaning what Ted?" Connor asks. "Well Connor given your history its just nice you are able to do some good with little stuff like this," Ted says. "Guess we all can't be like you Ted," Connor says. "True but hey at least you haven't gotten arrested in months. I'm sure like when we kids you mother would prefer you were a bit like me," Ted says.

"See Ted my mother wouldn't want me to be fake. And so small mentally that I need to run someone else down to reinforce my own ego. I didn't like you when we were kids I a sure hell don't like you now," Connor says. "Dana was always rather fond of me," He says smugly. "Yeah she loves me," Connor says walking away. Ted walks away as well and pulls out his phone. "It me… really excellent."

"I'm stunned I'm not pulling you two apart right now. What was that about?" Chris asks. "What its always about," Connor says. Chris nods knowing. Connor phones starts to ring. "We got a problem," Felicity says the second he answers.

Cupid's liar

Cold water was thrown on Dana. She shot up and found herself in a cage. Cupid was in her costume holding up bucket. She starts to walk around the cage. "Here I was in town only to give Connor his gifts and than leave. If you wanted a play date you should have asked." Dana stays silent. "Oh no attempt to talk sense into me. That's fine," Cupid says. The cage is low to the ground so Dana can't stand up. "He's going to come for me," Dana says. "I hope he does," Cupid says. "He already has!"

The Green Arrow emerges from the shadows. "Naughty boy no peeking at your gifts," Cupid says. "I have enough," The Green Arrow says. "I know the Holiday season can so stressful. Next year we are taking that trip maybe as a honeymoon," Cupid says. Connor fires an arrow. Cupid moves to avoid it but the net trap in the arrow opens ensnaring her. Connor moves toward the cage. "Get far back as you can," he tells Dana. Unseen Cupid bulls a knife from her boot and cuts herself free. "Surprise she yells jumping on Connor's back.

Connor stumbles back toward the shadows out of Dana's line of sight. Connor pries her off he spins around about hit her. "I'm a girl," She says throwing her hands up. Connor stops himself. "Just give up,' Connor says. "Alright fine I give up… I just..." she lands a kick to his liver that drops him. "I'm so sorry Handsome and I really hate to do this," She going for a crescent kick to this face. "Oh I'm so sorry get some ice on that handsome face," Cupid says as he starts to leave. "Hold it right there," Dana yells running to them her hands up ready to fight. "How did you get out?" "Wise man told me to always keep on exploding arrow head in my boot," Dana says. "Alright time to kick that ass of yours," Cupid says pulling out a knife and lunging at Dana.

Dana avoids gets control of the wrist and disarms her. Not missing a beat she uses her leg to trip the villain and lock her in a choke hold. Cupid rolls to her side and escapes and arm drags Dana to the ground. Dana jumps up and goes for a hook kick that Cupid ducks. Cupid tries to take out the leg but Dana spins free. Connor is back up and grabs a net arrow and fires. Cupid avoids it and the net ensnares Dana. "Oh so close," Cupid says before dropping a smoke bomb and dissappering.

 **Queen Mansion Hours Later**

"Connor are you wearing makeup?" Lyla asks when she see him and Dana walk into the Christmas party. "I told you they would notice," Connor says. After the run in with Cupid a massive bruise had been left on Connor's face. "I had a little accident on my motorcycle," Connor says. Both Lyla and Diggle go oh knowing what it's code for. "Is Chris here yet?" Dana asks. "He's on his way… We finally met Lian she's wonderful," Lyla says. "That's great," Felicity says walking up to them flanked by Thea and William. Small talk starts as they talk. Connor takes Dana's hand.

"You okay?" She asks. "I'm great. I'm home for Christmas and its hitting me life is good," Connor says. "Well today wasn't a red letter one but yeah it is," Dana says smiling. "Merry Christmas Darling," Connor says. "Happy New year too," She says finishing an old song lyrch. They kiss happily.

A house in Ivy Town

Lisa Brown smiled as she moved the last Santa gift under the tree. She was going to go all out to make this the best Christmas for her little girl. Looking over at the milk cookies she dunked a chocolate chip one in the milk. "Glade to see you are on of those people that get you need to cheat on the diet during the holidays," A voice says. Lisa turns around in shock and sees Cupid. "What do you want. I have a lot of money just don't hurt me or my daughter," Lisa begs. "I would never hurt a child. I just want her to finally meet her daddy..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lisa forced herself to stay calm. She had to for the sake of her daughter who was sleeping upstairs. "What do you know about Katie's father?" She finally asks. Cupid moved toward her the bow aimed at her. "Oh I know plenty. Mainly I know it's Connor Queen and that Connor has no idea about that little cutie pie. This might sound strange but my god you and he made a beautiful baby," Cupid says pointing at photo of Katie on side table. "How do you know of any this. There is only one other person that knows about Connor and she would never tell anyone. She made that clear," Lisa says. "Its called basic math honey. Nine months after Connor makes the best call of his life and doesn't marry Dana and also stops sleeping with you she was born. "And look at those cheeks and eyes defiantly Queen DNA. And come on Lisa it's Christmas what a wonderful story. Father and daughter meeting," Cupid says moving toward her.

Queen Mansion Christmas Party

"Wait you didn't," Lian says as Connor, Chris and Dana recounted old stories. "Oh trust me I was there. These two's ability to be pig headed macho men knows no bounds," Dana says. "If anything that day shows what a thinker I am," Connor brags. "It was a jerk move Connor. I did over four hundred push ups trying to prove you couldn't do more than me and wait until I'm done before telling me you weren't going to do it," Chris says. "Baby why did you go first? You kind of opened the door for him," Lian points out. Chris just hands his head. Everyone always pointed out the same thing. "Fine I admit it he got me good. I couldn't lift my arms for a weak after that," Chris says.

Connor laughs at that. So far he and Dana though Lian was amazing. They could easily see why Chris had fallen for her. "So how long are you town for?" Dana asks her. "Until after the new year hopefully. My job keeps me traveling," Lian replies. "Yeah she's a big shot traveling all over for Wayne making sure everyone is pulling the rope the right way," Chris brags. "Makes me glade I'm just a dectective I'm busy enough last thing I need is to travel all the time," Dana says. "It can be hard but the money is amazing," Lian says but something catches her eye. Connor realized what she's looking at. "My father bought that said it reminded him of people he knew," He says looking at the jade statue of a family that came from China. It was that of a father, mother, and young child its name translated to family lullaby.

"My mother had one just like it," Lian says trying to mask sadness in her tone. Chris takes her hand to comfort her. "Its alright Lian," he says. "I'm sorry it's just my mother left when I was young and I was raised by my father until he passed away," Lian says. "I'm sorry I know what that's like my dad died when I fourteen," Connor says. "No I'm sorry this is supposed to be a happy time," She says. Talk moves onto lighter subjects. Dana asks about there wedding plans. They thinking next winter but maybe fall. "What about you two new date set yet?" Lian asks. Dana chokes on her champing at that. Chris looks at the floor.

"Wow I really am a downer. I'm so sorry Chris just told me you had been engaged before and were back together I just... I'm an idiot," Lian tells them. "Dating again... exclusively again.." Connor says trying to stop the silence. "I told Connor if he thinks about proposing before its been a full year I'm going to beat over the head with our unused wedding album," Dana says making a joke. They manage to move onto safer subjects.

Across the living room Felicity is greeting guests when a guard comes up to her. "Mrs. Queen my apologizes but this young woman is outside and she is demanding to be let in. "Well call the police everyone we invited is here that could make it," Felicity says. "Mrs. Queen I would be it's the daughter of Sentor Brown and she really is upset," the maid says. "Take her to the pool house I will be right there. Thea comes up to her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asks. "I don't know yet... I'll be right back cover for me," She says.

 _Five Years Earlier_

" _And your sure it's Connor's?" Felicity asks. "Yes I am... Mrs. Queen this is now about money or me trying to get anything. But Connor has a right to know," Lisa says. "I have no idea where he is. And I know my son he's not ready to be a father. Finding out about this will only cause him to stay away longer. I get you wanting to do the right thing but the true right thing is to raise this baby with out him," Felicity says._

Modern day

"How could I have been so cruel?" Felicity thinks to herself ashamed. It had been a bad time she wasn't thinking straight. Connor was gone she was scared he was in trouble or dead. When Lisa admitted her affair with him she became an easy place to put the blame. She had wanted to tell Connor when he got back. But had been scared at first he would still run away not wiling to face responsibility and than it was fear of him being mad at her. "I'm as bad as Moria," She thought as she opened the door. "She's gone," Lisa says tears in her eyes. "What?" Felicity asks. "This woman calling herself Cupid took Katie," Lisa yells. "Oh god," Felicity says. "And she knew Katie is Connor's daughter," Lisa says frantically starting to pace.

"My what?" Felicity turns around and see Connor had had seen her leave and followed standing at the door. "I have a daughter? And you knew?" Connor asks walking to his mother. "Connor please listen to me," Felicity pleads. "Look she's missing this Cupid took her we need to call the cops," Lisa says. "NO COPS! I'll handle this," Connor says going into Arrow mode. "Connor wait," Felicity says. He ignores her. Lisa gives chase. Lisa pulls a phone out of her purse. "She gave me this to give to you," She says handing it to Connor. He takes it and than feels like he's been gut punched in Lisa's other hand is photo of a young girl with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes the eyes he got from his father.

Lisa realizes what he's looking at and hands it to him. "That was this past summer I took her to the park. She loves the park," Lisa says choking up. Connor forces his mind back onto the phone. One number is in the contacts. He hits it.

It takes less than one ring. "Merry Christmas Daddy," Cupid says. "Is she okay?" Connor asks. "Of course she is okay. I'm crazy but not hurt a child crazy," Cupid says. "No your just kidnap a child from her bed crazy," he says bitterly. Cupid signs. "I know your mad but I'm not the one that lied to you that is your mother, Lisa, and Dana. Maybe your Aunt and brother knew I'm not sure," Cupid says. "ENOUGH! Where are you?" Connor asks. "Where every little girl should be on Christmas by the tree. I sure do love this little draddle ornament," Cupid says before hanging up.

Connor puts down the phone and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" Lisa asks. Connor looks back at her. "To get her. I know where she's at," Connor says. "You should..." "You are not in position to tell what I should do," Connor yells as he storms out of the pool house. "What's going on out here?" Dana demands as she walks up on the scene. She than sees Lisa.

 _Five years earlier_

" _Mrs. Queen this is Connor's child I think he and should at least talk," Lisa pleads. "YOU BITCH!" Dana yells coming into the room. She and Felicity had been close and William had asked her to stop by and check in. She had stopped by and just heard everything. Felicity holds her back._

Modern day

"You didn't tell me either," Connor says looking and Dana seeing by the look in her eyes she knows everything already. She nods sadly. "AM I... I don't have time for this," he says stopping himself from getting mad and instead walking away towards his car. He hears someone running behind. "I'm going with you," Lisa says. "NO!... Lisa I will explain more later but it's to dangerous. I promise I will bring Katie back to you got it but I need to go alone," He says firmly before getting in his car and driving off.

Where Cupid is Holding Katie

"I really am sorry I made you cry. Here have a cookie," Cupid says to the little girl. "Can I see my mommy yet?" She asked again. "Soon honey. She's still working on that big surprise. But my friend is on his way and he will take you to her," Cupid assures her. "Okay," the little girl says. Cupid had to admit she was a brave child. She been very upset after waking up and find her mother wasn't around. However she was calmer but still on edge. The sounds of keys in the door are heard. "Here he is," Cupid says.

A few seconds later Connor walks into his apartment. Cupid smiles while Connor is trying to hold back his furry. "Katie this is my good friend Connor. He also knows your mom really well," Cupid says. "Hi," Katie says. Connor slowly walks toward the sofa and take a knee. "Are you okay?" He asks Katie. "I'm not going to get in trouble with Santa since I am not sleeping am I?" She asks. "Oh no honey. Your mommy talked to Santa and let him know what was going on?" Cupid assures her. "Yeah Santa understands. Now your mommy is waiting for you and I'm going to take you to her," Connor says. "Well that's my cue to leave," Cupid says getting up. Connor is about to go after where when he feels a small hand on his. "Connor can you help me get my coat on?" Katie asks. "Yeah sure," Connor says. The fact its the first contact he's had with his child isn't lost on him.

Queen Mansion

"This is your house?" Katie asks stunned at the size. "Its my mother's," He says holding her opening the door. "Oh Katie," Lisa says coming up to them. Connor hands the girl off. Lisa hugs her. "I'm so glade to see you my sweat girl," Lisa says. "Merry Christmas Mommy," Katie says. Lisa looks at Connor and mouths thank you. He nods. Off to the side he see his family and John Diggle. "Is she okay?" Thea asks as he approaches them. "Appears that way. Cupid claimed she was a family friend," Connor says. Dana starts to speak "And Cupid is..." "I let her go. I wanted to get Katie out of there," Connor says. "I don't think that was good idea," Dana says. The furry in his eyes scares her.

"Look it's been a long night and a lot of emotion as well. We should all just call it a night," Felicity says. "You know what Mom.." William suddenly grabs onto Cononr and pulls him to a side room. "We need to talk little brother. Because I think you are about to start saying a bunch of things you will regret." "Come on William if anyone should get why I'm mad it's you," Connor says. "I do get why your mad. Trust me little brother. But I'm the one that is calm and is looking out for you," William says.

"Oh is that the reason everyone is using for not telling me the truth. I'm not the same idiot kid that left," Connor reminds him. "That's pretty clear Connor. But even with all the changes in your life you feel every emotion hard. And right now you are barley holding back a lot of furry. And as someone that still gets mad when I realize what my mother and grandmother denied me when I was a kid try to put yourself in there shoes," William pleads.

Suddenly Thea comes into the room. "The Claw Glove Killer just struck again... it's pretty bad. They have two cops being held hostage," She says. "Merry freaking Christmas," Connor says walking out. Lisa and Katie are on the steep silently talking. "Hey I gotta take care of something... I know we have a lot to talk about but it can't wait," Connor says to Lisa. "Is this about... that thing?" Lisa asks implying Cupid. "No but that thing won't be an issue for you anymore," Connor says. "Wait given you just found out..." Lisa stops herself. She's though many times about telling Katie about her father and she wasn't about to just blurt it out.

"Its a matter of life or death and I have to go," Connor says. Normally he would find some reason at last try but his mind was spinning. He could barely focus right now. "Alright I think we meed to meet up for lunch in a few days," Lisa says. "Yeah... Katie it was great meeting you merry Christmas," Connor says. "Merry Christmas Mr. Connor." "Dig, Will can you guys make sure they get home safely," Connor says. They both nod. Connor heads for the door.

Felicity stops him. "Connor this isn't' a good idea. I can tell your head isn't right." "I'll be fine," He says pulling away. She follow him outside. "Connor let the police handle this I am begging you. As your mother I won't stand by and watching you charge into danger," She says knowing it was wrong. Now was not the time to make any parental claim. "You just want your child safe to bad you denied me the right to protect mine until tonight," Connor says.

Hostage Situation

Lian was kicking herself for being so sloppy at least at first. The price on her targets head was huge and had tempted her to much. Especially given the fact he was so hard to find. So she had made excuse that a disaster had struck over seas and she needed to take care of it to Chris. She had rused and gotten got some noise neighbor had called the cops when they saw her break in. Normally she would have killed both cops and been out of there but the sudden arrival or more outside stopped that. Now hear she was held up Original Queen Mansion with two hostages. "Just calm down there has to be a way out before SWAT breaches that door. It was than fate smiled her.

Glass broke as the Green Arrow smashed though a patio door. "Careful man she's crazy," One of the cops yells. Connor faced her already set to fire. "Hello Green Arrow," She says her voice disguised. Connor took a second to asses her. With her body type she was defiantly female. On her each hand she wore gloves each tipped with what appeared to be steel claws. Her face was covered in a Cherise Cat Mask. "This will be a new one for once the cat is getting dragged in," The Arrow said his voice also disguised. "Humor to cover fear I assume," She replied. "I don't scare lady," He tells her. "You will be once you realize you are about to die!"

With that she lunged at him. Connor fired but missed and badly. Was it it the emotions of the night? The Shadows? Just her being that quick he wasn't sure. One hard swipe from her left hand caught him and cut through his sleeves. Just like that night when she helped Durrance his normal protective gear was no use. Another swipe tore into his left side ribs drawing blood. Connor swung his bow forcing her back. But just for a second attacked again this hitting his arm again. He felt it lock up and lost grip of the bow on one side.

"I've made a few upgrades since that night I had to save that idiot Dorrance. Notice how your head is starting to spin? Poison tips. Like any good cat gives me a chance to play with my pray," She taunts. The room was spinning. One chance Connor thought falling back and drawing an arrow and fired. He hit the floor in front of her. "Not even close," She taunted just before the flash bang went off.

The killer was blinded but for how long he couldn't know. Getting a line arrow he fired trying her feet tripping her. Moving quick he was on top of her it was mistake again he was to sloppy and paid for it by having a claw driving into his shoulder. Once again he was on the defensive. The blood loss and the poison were both draining him quickly. She got up and moved toward him. "This is for my father you murdering bastard!" She screamed ready to deliver a killing blow.

The door busted open distracting her he swept her leg. Tear gas can flew in. Connor made a break for the door he had broken in through. He stumbled through to the path he used near the woods. "Arrow!" He heard Diggle yelling as he got close to the place the van had been parked. Connor collapsed into the older man. "Shit this bad!" Diggle said. He pulled Connor into the van a pool of blood already formed under him.

 _Blood trailing down the sword he held Fear in her eyes as he approached "Your not a monster like this!" "I am loyal to my master!"_ The light people always talked about the light. He could see it. And his life or at least faces from his life in front of it. "This is really bad no other option we gotta get him to a hospital," Diggle says. That had to be the time he had fallen into the fire pit as a stupid kid. His mother was next tears in her eyes pleading for something. That had to be when dad died or when she found out he was dying. "Take what ever time you need kiddo just get better," Aunt Thea told him. One of the times he been caught doing something wrong.

 _The burning of his flesh the pain it ripped through him "You are part of us now!"_

The light was gone. Bad sign? Cupid was now there. Worse sigh? "I'm sorry to come so late. I had no idea about crazy cat lady. Just know I would never hurt Katie. I know you think I'm nuts but I do love you," She says before kissing him. That confirmed it he was sliding into hell slowly and painfully.

" _Kill them all"_

Dana was crying. "I wanted to hurt you but not telling you. I thought you deserved it after what you did. Than I saw how much you changed. And than I was scared that I would hurt you. Connor I love you please forgive me." "What happened to him mommy?" Katie asked her mother. "He was hurt honey very badly." "I hope he gets better I liked him," Katie says.

" _When Star City is destroyed_ _you shall be Ra's_ _"_

Connor sat up in a hospital bed in a cold sweat. "Oh thank god!" William says from his chair. "Where am I?" "Your in Star City Mercy alright. You were in a motorcycle wreck. You got tossed from the bike and landed on some barb wire," William says giving him the cover story. Connor laid back down. "The killer..." "Is long gone. Connor you have been unconscious for the last three days," William says. "I thought I was dying," Connor says. "You were. There was some poison in your system you lost a lot of blood. Look I'm going to call everyone let them know you are up," William says as he leave the room. Connor painfully takes in a breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Dude you look like crap," Chris Diggle said as Connor opened the door to his apartment. "I feel worse. I'm just glade I'm finally off bed rest," Connor says. "I bet your poor Aunt is happy is well since she can go back to her place," Chris says. Even after getting out of the hospital the doctor's had wanted him living with someone for a while. He was still mad with his mother and Dana. So Thea had been staying with him. In that time she had tried to convince him to be forgiving. It hadn't really worked. He had thought about calling his mother just last night but got so mad he cracked his phone. Going over what he might say to Dana in his head had turned into a one sided yelling match.

"Earth to Connor you still there man," Chris says shaking him. "Sorry man come in," Connor says. Of course Chris spots it in the center of the room. "You playing giant barbie dolls now or are you into extra freaky stuff on these lonely winter nights," He says picking up the doll box. "Ha ha ha. Its for Katie," Connor says as she sit down. "Lisa is telling her about you?" "No... I don't know what I was thinking I ordered it online," Connor says. "Hey dude don't be down," Chris says seeing the face Connor is making. "I've missed five years man," Connor says. "Look I can't relate at all. And it sucks. The good news is you know now," Chris says. "I know I know no thanks to some people," Connor says.

"Hawk man I love you like a brother but you really can't claim any type of moral high ground. I mean for five years you were a ghost its not like you were calling in checking in. As for Dana have you put yourself in her shoes? Finding out not only was her fiance cheating before he left but that another women was having his child," Chris points out. "I still had a right to know they know I'm on same person I was before that would just cut out," Connor says. "Do they? I mean dude you cut out that night not once but twice. And you may still be in town but sure comes off like you have cut out on them. Both of them have called me asking to know how you are doing," Chris says. "I'm just tying to process it all," Connor says. "What if you had died man?"

" _Connor Open your eyes please!_

"Connor?" Chris says shaking him. "Sorry... Got tripped up in my own head," Connor says. "Problem is to much serious talk going on. Lets lighten things up... Can you believe that stupid twist on Trump Legacy?" Chris asks talking about a TV show that airing. "Its not that stupid of a twist Chris the guy was President after all," Connor says.

Star City Federal Court House

"End of a nightmare hey Logan," Scott Miller says looking at his partner. Dana took a deep breath. "You can say that again. Zach getting the needle in his arm is long overdue," She says. One of the officer's Zach had injured during his escape had died. Thanks to some changes in the law the feds had taken the case and now Victor Zach was facing the penalty. Nothing was set in stone but this could finally be it this monster could stopped once and for all. Dana didn't think the death peniatly needed to be used often but she did think it was a fitting punishment for men like Zach. Even know watching him sitting in court the man made her sick. The federal prosecutor was good. He had a confidante but not smugness as he spoke. In this case he was recounting Zach's past crimes. "Objection. My clients past cases have nothing to do with this," Zach attorney declared. "Of course they do. It proves the point your client takes pleasure in his kills."

"All the more reason I should be let go I'm a sick man," Zach says. The judge bangs his gavel and issues a few warnings. Zach smiled and looked back at Dana. She fought the urge to reach. "Mr. Zach turn around," The judge warned. "Or what," Zach declared standing up. "He's really lost it," Scott says. "Sit down Mr. Zach!"

Suddenly Zach strikes his lawyer in the face knocking the man over. Guards are quick to swarm him and restrain him. Both Dana and Scott stand up but keep back. "Take him back to his cell we are done for today," The Judges declares. Four guards have gotten Zach cuffed and lead him to a door. "Other way Rookie!" One of them yells as a guard moves to the left. "No this way," Zach yells before plunging a knife into the man's throat and than doing the same to a second. The final guard standing is shot in the knee caps by the rookie guard. "Great work," Zach says as he is uncuffed.

SCPD Headquarters

"I am not going into protective custody again. We already saw Zach will just take it out on someone else," Dana says to Chief Dinah Drake. "Calm down Logan. I agree besides I don't need to have deal with you sneaking away and going after him again," The chief says. "Any idea how he got free?" Scott asks. Drake lays a tablet down on her desk and plays footage of what happened. "Meet Anderson Wiedman turns he's a fan of Mr. Zach's been communicating with him for a few years now," Drake says. "How and the hell did he become a guard?" Dana asks. "We figuring that out now seems he called in a favor to have the background check be skipped," Drake says.

"We know Zach is gong to want get knives and he's so damn particular that could give us a lead," Dana says. "Good idea. Miller start looking into it. Logan stay for a second," Dinah says. Miller leaves. "Chief I've learned my lesson I will not go off half cocked," Dana says. "Actually I wanted to ask how Connor is doing? The things he does for this city are important," Dinah says

" _Daughter? What Daughter?" Connor asks looking at Roy. "Its a long story," Roy says."Roy we have known each other for years. We were on that damn island for years. I think at some point I have a daughter should come up," Connor yells. "Calm down you need to keep a clear head," Tess advises. "I guess more accurate is it's a long story that I find hard to tell," Roy says. Connor looks at him even with all that has gone on him he still trusts him. "Start from the top Roy," Connor says. "Years ago I was sent after a target her name was Jade..."_

Arrow Liar

Felicity rushed into the liar and just as she feared Connor was already getting ready to head out and try and hunt down Zach. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She says mad he was about to take such a stupid risk. He ignores her and instead tries pulling on his jacket. He's clearly in pain just doing that. "You are in no shape to try this. Zach is a killer you need to be at full strength to stop him," She says moving to look him in the eyes. "Zach's a killer that is why I need to stop him. Before he locks in on his next target," Connor says heading for the bow case. Felicity is getting madder and slams it shut. "You will listen to me young man!" "Alright mom go ahead just repeat everything I already know," Connor says. She tries to soften her approach. "I love you more than anything in this world and I want to see Zach caught as well. Now is not the time for you to do it. I can see it right now you can barely stand one bad move and you are done. If you are not going to listen to me think about the rest of the family, your brother and aunt and..." "Really you are to have the nerve to bring up Katie right now," Connor yells. Even with the mask on and hood up she can see the hurt in his eyes. Hurt that she lied to him. Hurt that even after all the things he's done since coming home part of her still views him as the screwed up kid. It reminded her of something Oliver said once about how he got so close to her because she was one of the peopled that didn't still look at him like they expected the screw up to get drunk and get arrested. "I'm sorry," Felicity says. He starts to speak but stops himself to her side he sees the point of an arrow.

" _Connor I love you son. The real you is in there please come back!"_

"Connor you listen to your mother," Diggle says entering the liar. Felicity though can see something is wrong and that he's unsteady on his feet. She leads him over to a chair and he sits. "Connor?" She asks. "I'm fine I gotta get going," he says trying to stand. "Will you just take a few seconds more and listen to me," Diggle says calmly. To there shock he just nods. "I've been there Connor hell I've been in that costume to hurt to protect this city but trying to force myself to fight on. And I saw your father defy what I thought was possible at times. But right now going out would stupid. You have no leads no clues and all you would likely do is get found out by SCPD and have to get away from them. For tonight lets see what turns up. Shake the old trees online," Diggle says.

Villains Liar

Zach ran his finger up and down a blade feeling it's cold steel. "Are you pleased?" Weidman asks. "Very much so. You have done wonderful. And I shall reward you by teaching you the the hunt. But first business," Zach says. "Detective Logan?" He asks. "Of course," Zach says. "What about the Green Arrow?" Weidman asks. "From what you tell me he's dead. And if he's alive I'm fine with that. I want payback on him," Zach says.

The Next Day

"I'm just still in pain on almost every move doctor?" Connor says. "That's not shocking Mr. Queen your body went through quite a trauma. It still needs time to heal up," The doctor says. "Is there anything I can do to speed it up?" Connor asks. "Yes rest, relax, let it heal. Connor I can tell you are tense and trying to rush back. All that is doing is slowing things down," The Doctor says. "A lot of people depend on me," Connor says. "I'm aware of the work you do with that charity. Facts are facts Connor. For the time being let others carry the load and when you can pick it up again," The doctor says. "I don't really have anyone that can carry that load," Connor says more to himself.

Once his appointment is over Connor is walking to his car as his phone rings. Seeing who is calling he can't answer it quick enough. "Hi did you get my message?… Oh I understand. Maybe ah…. No I get it…. Just let me explain a few things… Thanks for the pictures though," Connor says sadly. His phone rings again. "Hello Lisa... Oh... I made it clear last time we talked! YOU WANT THE MONEY GET ME THE INFORMATION!"

" _I didn't know about daughter until recently. When Waller dangled her in front of me like a carrot," Roy says. "Are you sure she's yours?" Connor asks. "Yeah I'm sure. I looked at her and I could just tell. Those were my eyes staring back at me," Roy explains. "So what does this have to do with The Marone's and where are they?" Tess demands. "I'm right over here Ms. Mercer," A voice says. Connor and Tess turn around and see Arturo pointing a gun at them. "I think we have a lot to discuss don't we Mr. Queen," Arturo says._

" _Put the gun down you idiot," Roy orders. "I don't think so. See Mr. Harper the best way to deal with rats is to kill them," Arturo says advancing. "This wasn't part of the deal," Roy reminds him. "Deals change all the time. Consider this there punishment for working with Waller."_

Ted Kord's Private Lab

Kord walked in with a new purpose. This was what he was waiting for. Victor Zach was a monster. Someone had to stop him and sure seemed like The Green Arrow wasn't even able to try. Pressing a button on a work station light turned on and a Blue uniform lowed down to him. Pressing another button he looked at the progress of his search. Anderson Weidman was key. A key he could easily exploit.

Arrow Liar

Felicity typed away furiously at the work station. Anderson Weidman was the type of person you feared living next to but never knew just how dark he was because he appeared so normal. It was only when you traced him onto the dark web it became clear. He was obsessed with serial killers and even gained a rep as a big time buyer and seller of merobible from such people. "Got it!" Felicity said to herself. Weidman had been trying to get a hold of the same knockout drug Zach used. She was about contact Connor but stopped herself. It was to danggerous he would get himself killed. Instead she made another call.

"Felicity what's up?" Dana asks once she answers. "I have a led on Weidman. I think we can pass it off as a tip you got from anonymous source," She says. "What about Connor?" Dana asks the pain in her voice clear. "I don't want Connor to know. He's not able to do this," Felicity says. "Alright I make an excuse and stop by the liar," Dana says. Felicity hangs up.

"You are really going to lie to him again," Thea's voice says. Felicity turns around and sees her sister in law standing there. "He's not ready to face someone like Zach," Felicity says. "I know. But that also needs to be his choice," Thea says. "To him there is no choice. He will head after Zach. I am trying to protect my son," Felicity says. "My mother used to say the same thing as why she lied to me and Ollie," Thea says. "How dare you!" Felicity snaps. Thea holds up her hand. "I"m not trying to be a bitch. Felicity my point is Connor was hurt both in body and soul. And why Connor has come a long way we know his default is to think the worse of himself. You not telling him about Katie and now not telling him about Zach is going to mess with his head," Thea says.

Connor's Apartment Later That Night

Felicity walked toward the door steeling herself for what was about to come. She knocks no response. She does it again and finally speaks. "Connor... It's mom please open the door." She stunned by what comes next. "Its open." She turns the knob and opens the door. She walks into a dark room. There is just enough light she can see Connor sitting on the sofa a half empty bottle of alcohol in front of him. Felicity walks toward him. "Connor?" He says nothing just pours himself another drink. "What brought this on?" She asks getting worried. She had seen Connor have a drink since coming home. But no sign he was drinking heavily. He takes a sip. "Just revealing in what a failure I am," Connor says.

"Connor what are you talking about?" Felicity asks sitting next to him. She was ready for him to be mad still. To throw a fit to be defiant. Not this. "Let's look at the facts mom, awful son, awful romantic partner, awful brother, awful hero," Connor says taking another drink. She pulls the bottle away from him. "Connor you are a great son and the good you have done in this city since coming back speaks for itself," She tells him. "Yeah I'm such a good son I made your life hell for years and than didn't even let you know I was alive. And what have a I really done mom since putting on the hood. For years I chased Wintergreen and only found him beaus he brought himself to me. I got my ass kicked by Claw Glove killer. I can't even make an effort to find Zach. And I let Cupid get away," Connor says.

"You forced Wintergreen to reveal himself and you beat him. You saved my life your brothers, aunts, and countless others in this city. You will find Claw Glove. I have lead on Zach. And Cupid you didn't have a choice. Katie was in the room you had to make sure she was safe," Felicity says. "Not at Christmas over the Summer when I let her go after she tried to kill Dana... God I'm such a hypocrite to," Connor says. "What? You let her go I thought she got away," Felicity says. "That night she took down her mask after I corned her I knew the face and I let her go. "Why?" "She saved my life once. And Lisa could tel I knew her some how knew her. That on top of me leaving is why doesn't want me in Katie's life," Connor says. "Connor I'm sure it's not that bad," Felicity says. "She made it pretty clear mom. Katie is a happy and safe child. I'm not known to be happy and safe I'm not," Connor says.

"This is not going to start again. Your whole life you have been way to hard on yourself when any little things goes wrong. Give Lisa time and she will come around remember it wasn't that long ago Cupid took Katie. And as for everything else... You are human you make mistakes," She says. "I'm hypocrite Mom. I've been so mad at you and Dana yet I can't even be honest with anyone," Connor says. "Plenty of time to start. Hell if you start now you will still miles ahead of you father," Felicity says. "At least I told you I was the Green Arrow before I was shot," Connor says. Felicity can't help but laugh. She could still recall clear as day finding Oliver in her backseat that day.

Suddenly Connor snaps to attention. "Shh!" He says. "What?" Felicity asks. He gets up the flow of adrenaline at least for the moment dulling any pain. Suddenly the door burst open and flash bang is set off. Felicity is blinded. "CONNOR?!" She screams as sounds of a fight can be heard. Suddenly she feels someone grab her by the neck. "Mrs. Queen tell dear Dana if she wants to save Connor than he needs to come see," Zach whispers into her ear before shoving her into a wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" _If you don't put that down Marone I swear to god it wont' end well for you," Roy says. "Don't threaten me Harper. End of the day you are still some punk kid from the Glades just like Connor here is some spoiled rich brat," Arturo says moving towards Connor. In his head Connor counted to five and than slapped the gun out of his face moving quick he seized Marone's wrist and than disarmed him. "Hell of a move," Roy says. "I had a good teacher," Connor says. "Now hand it over this isn't about Waller this is about saving my daughter and his," Roy says. "Wait you don't have Madison?" Tess asks._

"I do apologized for the condition of your room Mr. Queen," Zach taunts. "Yeah rich boy sorry we don't have any silk sheets," Weidman added. Connor was bound in a straight jacket and his foot chained to a wall. "Oh no guy I'm great the Hyatt in Chicago charges extra for this kind of treatment," Connor says. "Shut up," Weidman yells before slapping Connor in the face. Zach than slaps Weidman. "Your place boy... Again I must apologize Mr. Queen. I actually mean you no harm for now," Zach says. "Of course you don't. More likely to get Dana to come running if I'm alive right?" Connor says. "No I don't hate to repeat myself but I guess this is different enough. No one will ever mistake you for Jessica Picard," Zach says.

SCPD Headquarters

Dana felt helpless. She was helpless. She looked over at Felicity who was with Thea and Diggle. William approaches her. "How are you holding up?" He asks. "I'm not... I know Zach and can't help but wonder what is doing to Connor right now," Dana admits. "If there is one thing I have learned about my little brother it's his ability to survive is amazing," William says. "When he's healthy. And thanks to me he's dealing with lingering injures," Dana says. "Dana you made a mistake and Connor made quite a few including... Going out that night when he wasn't in his right mind," William says.

"Because of me," Dana says. "Because of a lot of things Dana. And fro all know even if he had known about Katie for months he might still have gotten his ass kicked... By that slick spot he hit," William says remembering they are around cops and Connor is technically a wanted criminal. "Well now he's been captured because of me," Dana says. "Now stop that! You saved countless lives by catching Zach. And if Connor were here he would tell you the same thing," William says. Before they can speak loud yelling draws there attention.

"Like it or not this is a federal case now! I am taking over," A man yells as he storms off. Felicity walks to Dinah followed by everyone else. "What the hell was that?" Felicity asks. Dinah looks at her old friend with sympathy. "The FBI is taking over this case. Order by the mayor I had to stay out of it," Dinah says. "So... Isn't the FBI known for hostage rescue?" Felicity asks confused. "They won't act on the tip. They are planning to wait until Zach makes contact," Dinah says. "Chief I'm going home," Dana says clearly lying and not caring. "Good luck miss hockey," Dinah says to herself.

" _Waller has Madison. She drugged you too once she realized I had mad contact with Arturo," Roy says. And it's all on you two," Arturo yells. "SHUT UP!" Connor and Roy both yell at him. "So what's the plan?" Connor asks. "I know where Waller has held up. We are breaking in," Roy says. "What about finding your kid and what she knows about Wintergreen?" "We will see," Roy says._

Connor was working on trying to get free but couldn't get any real movement. "Its not use moron," Weidman says walking up to him. Connor stays silent. "What no snappy comeback?" Weidman asks. "I figure why waste whit on the biggest idiot I've ever seen. You know this guy is either going to get you killed our kill you," Connor says. "Too bad I wasn't born with a trust fund," Weidman says. "I doth' think wealth is the factor in deciding working with a killer is a good idea or not," Connor says. "You know what?" He says before slapping Connor in the face again. "Lets make something clear Queen. He's getting your pretty little girlfriend but I get to kill you," Weidman says. "What did I ever do to you?" Connor asks.

"You were born is reason enough. Rich pigs like you are worthless," Weidman rages. "Anderson," Zach yells off in the shadows. "See you soon," He says walking off making a throat slash gesture. "Charming guy," Connor thought.

Arrow Liar

"Alright I have a location for the building Weidman wanted. It's an old warehouse been out of use since Palmer tech put it on the market last year. "Great I'll check it out," Dana says heading for her disguise. "Hold it you can't go out in that," Thea says handing her box. "Connor wanted. Dana opens it and smiles.

 _Connor took his position the hood of the car popped up. He could hear the truck pulling up and than it started honk it' horn. "HEY MORON MOVE THE FUCKING CAR!" Someone yelled. "Sorry man the engine is dead," Connor says. "Move the car!" The guy yells. "HEY GO FUCK YOURSELF BUDDY!" Connor yells. The guys jumps out of his truck. Roy sneaks up behind him and chokes him out. "Way to easy," Connor says. "Don't get cocky still got work to do. Now get in the back of the truck," Roy says._

Connor was shoved onto the floor in front of Zach. "Well Mr. Queen I think we need to hurry things up are your right or left handed?" Zach asks pulling out a knife. "Wait I thought I was..." "Shut up Anderson," Zach says. "Victor come on please at least let me cut him," Anderson actually begged. "Shut up! Learn some damn patience for the hunt," Zach told him. Anderson was quite for now. "So tell me Mr. Queen right or left handed?" "Does it really matter?" Connor asks. "Of course it matters! See you dominate hand is the one that strokes Dana's hair or face. The one you use to pull her into a kiss. When I gut off your finger I want it to be from that hand she is used to feeling first," Zach says.

"Right handed," Connor finally says. "Strange no pleading no begging?" Zach says. "Wouldn't do any good," Connor says. "Mr. Queen you are a fascinating person you are staring death in the eye and it almost seems you expect it to blink," Zach says. "No just turn around for a second," Connor says. Zach is actually speechless and than he hears it the cutting of the air just before the arrow knocks the knife from his hand.

Zach spins around as someone in a red version of the Green Arrow outfit drops from the sky. "Victor Zach you have failed this city," Dana says her voice disguised. "So the rumors are true the Green Arrow is dead and someone else has picked up his cause," Zach says pulling out another knife. "I got this," Weidman says. "no you don't," Connor says standing having gotten free from the jacket which he know uses to wrap around Weidman neck. Zach has been distracted allowing Dana to hit a jumping sidekick.

Zach retreats into the shadows. Anderson has taken control and is punching Connor. Dana strikes him with the bow knock him out. "My hero," Connor says. "Are you alright?" She asks. "I'm fine Red Arrow go get that SOB!" She gives chase to Zach. She could hear him running and a garage door starting to open. Zach had gotten to a bay door. Dana went for a line arrow but door slammed shut once he was out into the ally. Dana opened the door and barely missed Zach slashing at her with a knife toward her neck. They circle each other. "Tell me did you know the Green Arrow?" She ignores him. Zach throws a punch she ducks and sweeps his leg. Zach stumbles but doesn't fall. They again circle each other.

Zach appeared to be on the defensive but something felt off. And than it clicked the strange way he was holding his hands. They weren't up like in first or open ready to catch a blow. It was like was aiming his wrist at her and than it hit her. Mace right in the face. She was blind. "Silly girl," Zach taunted throwing her against the wall. "Guess taking out his little side kick will have to do maybe it will be enough to draw him out," Zach taunted. Dana had to focus block out the pain. If Zach had one weakness it was he always felt the need when killing a woman it was to draw it out. He was doing that know breathing on her as he tried to get a knife. She could feel the movement of his body these were her clues.

He was right handed but was using that to hold her. The mace contraption though was on his right as well. Reach up she could feel the metal and he finger clipped what and to be a head and she pressed. She could feel the mace go off it hit her burning again but clearly Zach was unprepared and started to scream. The hold was broken and moved back getting distance not telling how much time she might have she had to clear her eyes but how?

Suddenly sounds of a fight could be heard and than quickly stopped. "Hello?" Dana yelled. "Its me," Connor's voice says. "I can't see there was mace," Dana says. "Stand still for a second," Connor says. She can hear him run off and than return. "Keep your eyes open," Connor says just before waster was poured into her eyes. It helped. "Where is Zach?" Connor asks. "I thought you took him out," Dana says. "I just go done with the moron," Connor says. The black van pulled up. "Hey guys cops are on the way we don't have time to talk this out," Dig yells.

Arrow Liar

"Police officials confirmed that Victor Zach is back in custody dropped off at the SCPD headquarters. Many believe it was the work of the Green Arrow," the newscaster says. "Well we know that is not true," Connor says. "I really wish you go to the hospital," Felicity says. "Bad enough I had to talk cops already. And I spent enough time in the hospital," Connor says. "But who got Zach?" Dana asks. "Well we are going to have to figure that out," Connor says. "We?" She says. Connor to her point. They had a lot to talk about. Felicity gets up quickly hugs Connor before leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry," They both say at once. They would laugh if things hadn't been so awkward lately. "You saved my life tonight," Connor says gratefully. "Not really I got lucky with Zach after the mace," She says. He took her hand. "Dana I made plenty of mistakes when I was doing early missions with Roy including getting my ass kicked in a bar. Hell I still make mistakes the new scars on my back prove that," Connor says. "And I'm to blame for that," Dana says. "No you aren't. I should have listened to my mother or William. I wear my heart on my sleeve and I feel every emotion hard. I didn't think," Connor says.

She stays silent and takes a breath. "Connor I thought about telling you about Katie every day. I even talked to your mother about it... We were just so scared," She admits. "I can relate. Dana I've been keeping a lot of secrets since I came back," Connor says. "About Cupid and how you let her go," Dana says. Connor is stunned. "I'm a detective Connor. Cupid clearly knows you are the Green Arrow. Is that why?" Dana asks. "No... She wasn't always like this. She save my life once..."

 _Connor felt the truck coming to a stop. Checking his watch he knew it was to soon. Something had to be going on. The back door opened and a soldier pointed a gun at him. "Make one move Queen and you are dead. Come out real slow," He ordered. Connor did as he was told. Roy was was restrained by a couple of guy a good six foot two if not more. "Just should have played along Queen. Done as Waller told you. Hell a few more days you would on you way home to you mama," He taunted. "Waller should know I'm not really the stay on script type," Connor says. "Neither am I she wants you and Harper alive but two are traders only one way to deal with your type," he says aiming._

 _BANG BANG BANG_

 _Connor was stunned when the blood hit his face. Roy was whipping his as well. "Your welcome," Tess says walking out of the shadow with a gun her hands. "Lets move," Roy says. "I'm coming with you. If anything happens to that girl it's on me. I'm the one that got Waller's people access to her life," Tess says._

Ted Kord's Lab

Kord pulled off the blue helmet and set it aside. It was an easy enough first mission. The Red Arrow had managed to blind Zach all it took was few blows. But the real win was the footage he was watching now. "So That' the van the Green Arrow has used... And there Connor Queen and his father's old body guard. Guess the FBI had it right now to get more proof," He thinks to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lian and Chris' Apartment

"Babe I would love a destination wedding but I think it would be easier to hold it in Star City," Lian says as they over various things. "We have our whole lives to be in Star City I say we get married in Jamaica," Chris says. "The rates are insane and the only dates they have are over a year away. I want to be married sooner rather than later," Lian says pulling him into a kiss. "So do I but I want to enjoy this we are only getting married once," Chris says. She about to speak when the timer on the stove goes off. Chris gets up to check the chili he is making. Lian smiles until she look at the TV. She turns up the volume on the news.

"Our top story tonight for the first time in well over a month The Green Arrow has been spotted. This footage captured by cell phone camera shows the Arrow leaving the scene of a the Hell Fire Nightclub where late last night authoresses were able to arrests known drug..." "Thank god," Chris says coming back into the room. "You actually support that him?" She snaps. Chris is stunned by her reaction. "Well yeah... The old Green Arrow saved this city over and over again. And this one's done a lot of good... But hey I get why you may not support a Vigilante," Chris says. She softens. "Chris I'm sorry," She says. "No Lian that's fine. I actually find it kind of sexy you have such clear passion for law and order," He says. "You know me Ms. Straight and Narrow. How can we trust a masked man," Lian says. Before they can say anymore there a knock at the door. "That will be my parents," Chris says. She turns off the TV and buries he hate for the Green Arrow as deep as she can.

The Glades

"Red Arrow what do you see?" Connor asked over the comms. "So fare nothing just the goons at the back standing guard. A car drove by the north end but no sign since," Dana replies. "Overwatch anything?" "Nothing to unusual just the same old broken laws we are used to in the Glade," Felicity says. "Maybe the tip was no good," Connor says thinking. "I trust this source never let me down before," Dana says. Connor fires a line and zips over to another roof as he speaks. "Well if what we are hearing maybe your source isn't as tapped in as he thinks." "Either way we got to figure out how more vertigo is getting into the streets," Felicity says. "Arrow we have a massive SUV pulling up on the south side," Dana says. "I see it. Man that thing is more mini tank the SUV," Connor says.

The door to the back seat opens and a man gets out dressed nicely in a black suit. "I am going to assume that is Mr. Big," Connor says. "Red, Green hold your positions I need to check something out," Felicity says. "What the situation?" Connor asks. "I think I know who Mr. Big is but I need to confirm," Felicity says. Dana suddenly broke in. "Green Arrow we got another group arriving via the roof coming your way." Connor spins around just in time to duck three arrows being shot at him. More arrow were fired as Connor ducked behind an AC unit for cover. "Arrow what is the..." He stopped Dana from finishing. "At least three hostel keep your distance Red," Connor ordered. "I can..." "LISTEN TO ME STAY BACK!" Connor demand wit good reason. He could them moving around trying to surrounded him. Picking his poising he broke to left caught one off guard and took him down with a judo toss before firing a line arrow to tie him down.

From the left a sword is swung at him, Connor barley has time to use his bow to block it. Moving quick he lands a hard elbow to the temple stunning the second attacker one line arrow later he was tied up as well. "So far I'm impressed," A voice says. Connor faces the final threat who stands ready his bow drawn. Connor ran through the options in his mind. "Arrow..." Dana stared to say. "Not now," he said in a whisper. The archer fired and Connor barley avoided it. Connor went for his own Arrow when he felt something strike him in the back knocking him off balance.

Connor stopped himself from falling when he got back up he someone dressed in blue and black. A helmet with goggles blocking his face. "Stand down I will handle this," Blue guy says. "Connor what is going on?" Felicity asks getting concred. "Just a huge idiot," Connor says furious even with the voice modification on. "I said stand down," Blue demanded. Connor heard something snapping and it dawned on him the guy he was trying to fight was cutting his buddies free. "I need help," came Dana's voice over the coms. "Don't move," Blue yells reaching for something. Connor's had it and launches a fachette than hits the mans arm while he is dealing with that he fired an arrow that hits him in the leg. "Next time I won't be as nice" He thretest before firing a zip line off.

On the other rooftop Dana is fighting with one of the hostals. She was holding her own Connor couldn't see the other two. Using the line he came down with powerful kick dropping the guy and this time let a net arrow fly. "You alright?" He asks. "I'm fine the other two went inside the building," Dana says. Sounds of gunfire break out and a car pulling away. Connor ducks already fully aware it had to be Mr. Big shot making his escape. "THANKS A LOT MORON..." Connor turns around to yell only the blue guy is gone. Another loud engine like noise can be heard and a strange blue craft takes off into the sky leaving Connor and Dana stunned.

Chris and Lian's place

"Christopher you actually made this," Lyla says amazed. "As much as I got KP in the army I had to pick something up," Chris joked. "Thank god you didn't have literen duty," Diggle says smiling. Lian is about to say something when her phone starts to ring. "I'm sorry that's work,'she says. "We understand honey. Duty calls," Chris says. She gets up and head to the bedroom. Letting go of her smile she answers. "I can't take a job right now... Really... No I've been working in Star City to much lately... You really think the Arrow will get involved... I'll take it," she says. After going over some details she head back to the living room.

"I just don't think you should get involved outside of being supporting," Lyla says. "I'm with your mother on this. Connor has to work this one out on his own," Diggle says. "I just think I could be a voice of reason," Chris says. "Sorry about that... So what are we talking about?" Lian asks. "Christopher thinks he should try talking to Lisa Brown," Lyla says making no effort to hide the fact she thinks its a bad idea. "Awful idea. I know he's your best friend but this has to something he handles alone," Lian stresses.

" _How you doing man?" Chris asks walking into Connor's room. Connor sits on his bed his face blank. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Or how you holding up? Or how are you? Or something else like it? How does everyone think I'm doing?" Connor says. Chris sits in a chair across from him. "People just want to make sure you are okay," Chris says. "Well I'm not. My dad's dead. So I'm not okay got it Chris," he yells getting up. Chris is stunned at how mad he's getting. Connor seeing his reaction takes a breath. "Can we just not..." "I got it man," Chris says._

Arrow Liar

"Did we really just fight ninjas and a guy dressed like a giant blue bug?" Dana asks. "And lost a crime boss," Connor says. "If it helps I manged to facial renegotiation on the guy in the mini tank. Meet Rupert Thorne head of the his own crime family and long time ally of the Triad," Felicity explains pulling the crime bosses face up. "That explains Okada, Naito, and Makabe... aka our Ninjas the Three Hands of Death three killers who were for the Yakoza who are attempting take over the Triads US territory," Connor says. "Oh don't tell me a mob war is about to break out in the street of the city again," Felicity says. Connor takes a seat as he nods. "So who do we go after first?" Dana asks.

"All three. Thorne isn't here just to site see, the Hands are dangerous end of story and Blue boy is going to get someone killed," Connor says. Suddenly the computere starts to act strange the screen changes to a logo of a blue beetle. "This is your last warning Green Arrow!" A voice says. "Can you..." "Already on it," Felicity says to him. "You will no longer be tolerated in this city. I the Blue Beetle will protect Star City from now on," The voice says before the screen returns to normal. "Impressive he hacked but he left a trail," Felicity says.

Ted Kord's Penthouse

Ted walked entered smiling. He figured Connor would get the message and at least not be as active. Sure he could go the cops but just hacking into his systems should scare him. Last thing he would was to be exposed after all. Heading for his bar he poured himself a drink. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled when he turned around and saw The Green Arrow standing in the middle of the room. "We need to talk Mr. Kord!" Connor said his voice disguised. Ted was stunned he had how many security measures in place? And he had never heard him. "What about?" Ted said forming a plan. "Don't be a moron and throw the drink in my face assuming it will blind me for one. And for two you dressing up in blue and getting my way," The Arrow says. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" Ted says after all he could dig his way out of this some how.

"Look Blue Cockroach I have enough I'm dealing with right now," The Arrow warns. "Its Blue Beetle... Oh I shouldn't have said that," Ted realizes to late. "Because of you dangerous criminals are out free," The Arrow says. "You methods don't work!" Ted says getting mad. "And what are your methods? Show up be commanding stand in a proper posture this isn't a board room Kord," Connor says. "I am well aware if had been a board room Xavier Wintergreen would be alive," He says. Connor clinches his fist. Officially Wintergreen's was just missing thanks to ARGUS. Still just the memory of the man pissed Connor off. "You have no idea what you are talking about," Connor warns. "I know enough that my personal security team is on its way in five four three two one," Ted mocks as the door bursts opens.

Connor heads for the balcony and zip lines away. "Mr. Kord sir are you alright?" One of the guards asks. "Sorry guys hit the button by mistake," He says.

" _Connor please think about this punching Ted Kord isn't going to help," Chris pleads. "It will make me feel better," Connor says taking a drink at the party they are at. "And piss Dana off. Just let it drop," Chris pleads. "The guy asked my girlfriend out right in front of me," Connor says. "No he asked her to hang out as a friend. It was a clear move to piss you off and it worked," Chris lectures. Connor is about say something when Dana walks up to them and Connor from behind. "Thank you for being mature enough not to take the bate with Kord," She says happily. "Come on beautiful its going to take more than Ted Kord to tick me off," Connor says. Chris suppresses a laugh._

The Next Day

"I just don't understand why you have to leave," Chris said as Lian packed her bag. Chris I explained this already. I need to visit another site. I'm only going to New York I won't be gone long," Lina tries to explain hating she is lying to him again. "I thought you were done doing travel," He says. She takes his hand. "Chris I am for the most part. Its just the one project Code Green its near and dear to my heart," She says.

The Liar

The sound of tennis balls being fired and than hit by an arrow rang out. After securing give to the wall Connor looked over at Felicity who was work. "Could you break the pattern a little? Use five balls and five arrows than you ask if I'm done yet," Felicity says. "I just want to make sure Kord can't hack back in or find this place," Connor says. "He can't and won't. The real issue if you thinking he knows you are the Green Arrow," Felicity says. Connor started to pace again. "Given the way he was trying to bait the Arrow," Connor says says annoyed. Felicity presses a few more buttons. "Well that should re-secure our network. He's good and I mean Cayden James good to even get in once,' Felicity says.

"Please don't start praising the guy. His ego is big enough already I'm sure he plans to unmask at some point and get a parde," Connor says reading another series of balls. An alarm starts to go off. "Oh this time I'm breaking his noise just one punch..." "Its not Kord we got a lead on your ninjas," Felicity says. "Dana's still at work guess I"m heading in solo," Connor says. "Connor I think you should wait. Last time you went up against one assassin it didn't go well. Now it' s three," Felicity says. He wasn't sure if that was Overwatch or his mother talking but he saw her point. As if on cue flash of purple light appeared in the liar.

"Greeting from Central City I bring gifts," Cisco Ramon says walking through his vibe. "Please tell its a new suit that holds up to metal claws," Connor says. Cisco scoffed. "Metal claws ha I laugh at your metal claws. This will hold up to pretty much cutting weapon out there even a freaking battle ax. Which was fun to test by the way," Cisco says tossing Connor his new gear. "See mom its fate," Connor says heading to change. "I do wish you would let me make some more changes," Cisco says. ""The hood stays," Felicity says. "Well I gotta get going the Twins are lost without me," Cisco says.

The Streets of Star City

Chris hated himself for doing this but he had to find out. Something just felt off with Lian. He loved her that was why he wanted her to marry him. But she kept putting off leaving her job. She had claimed she didn't need a ride because the company was sending a car. Yet as he left for the gym he saw a cab pull up. He waited and saw her get in and decided to follow. To his shock she wasn't heading to the airport instead into the Glades. The cab dropped her off and drove away after she paid. She headed into a abandoned house of some kind. "Okay what are you up to," Chris thinks to himself.

The old Subway Tunnels

Connor made his way down a tunnel. Officially this route was closed for repairs. Unofficially the mayor's office was cutting down on public transports a short sighted cost cutting measure. He had a flash light out scanning a head. "Overwatch how much father?" He asked. Power had jumped in one of the areas recently around the same time the Hands would likely have traveled in on a flight from the part of Japan they were believed to use a headquarters. "Another five hundred yards." A soft hum could be heard. "Power is on head. This would be great place to hide out. Central access to key areas in the city," Connor says. "Lets hope. Thorne is bad enough last thing we need are these three out there chasing him around," Felicity says.

Down the tunnel a light could be seen. He informed Overwatch she tried to access security cameras but couldn't. The assumption being the Hands had gained access and returned power to some systems but not all. Crunching low he waited in the last of the shadows Sure enough he could see Okada the believed leader at a makeshift table going over plans of some kind. "Bingo," Connor says. He starts to back up when he heard movement behind him. Spinning around he kick but its blocked. Makabe the biggest and most powerful of the three. Having Connor's leg he tossed him to the side. Connor kipped back up. Makabe tossed a throwing star that Connor blocked by throwing a fechett that took it out of the air. Makabe backed up a mistake allowing Connor to firing an arrow that hit his shoulder. The man yelled in pain. Connor heard quick footsteps coming his way. Make that two sets of foot steps. Naito the speed of the team reached him first and tackled. Okada he assumed was heading for Makabe. Naito was fast and Connor had to block off his blow. "We have to leave," Okada yelled in Japanese. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off and when it cleared it was gone.

"Overwatch I lost them," Connor says. "You need to get back to the liar," Felicity says. He misses the seriousness of her tone. "No I'm going check around here see if I can find a clue about..." "CONNOR!" Her voice says. "I'm on my way," Connor says knowing something if very off.

The Liar

Connor parked hit motor cycle without thinking he pulled down the hood and removed his mask. "What was so important I needed to get back here something on Thorne?" Felicity just points off to the side. Connor feels like a rock just hit him in the gut. Lisa say at a table in shock. "Its true you are the Green Arrow," She says. "Is Katie alright?" Connor asks. Could this be another game from Cupid. "She's fine she's with the sitter… that night you left to save those cops that's why you were the hospital," Lisa says connecting the dots. "Yeah I was. If I could redo that…" "How did you find out he's here tell us?" Felicity interrupts. Apparently Lisa had refused to talk until he go there. "Ted Kord told me. He also has a message if you don't stop he will expose you to the world and something about Harper and Waller will come out," Lisa says. In many way for Felicity this was de ja view. "Connor what are we going to do?" "I don't know," He says.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Connor was nervous as he walked slowly. "Here we go," he thought as the door opened. "Katie honey you remember Connor... right?" Lisa asked he could tell she was nervous to. After the bombshell had been dropped he also informed Dana, Dig, Thea and William. That led into a meeting the stretched into the night about what to do and how Kord knew. Surprisingly Lisa had stayed the whole time which had Dana on edge even though she tried to hide it. Finally when the meeting broke up simply because no one was sure what to do Lisa had invited Connor the park next day where she had promised Katie fun day. There could have been any number of reason why she was doing this but Connor didn't care. It was his first to see Katie since Christmas.

"Hi Connor how are you?" Katie asked a big smile on her face. "I great Katie. How are you today?" "Excited Mommy said this will be a fun day." "It will be I asked Connor to join us," Lisa says she was nervous too. "Great!" Katie beamed. For a little while even with a storm ragging around him Connor was happy in a way he never had felt before.

Ted Kord's Penthouse

"Mr. Kord a detective ins here to see you," One his guards said stepping into the office area. "Send her in," Ted says knowing who it is. Dana is led in. "That will be fine guys. Detective Logan is an old friend," He said sending the two guards away. He monitored for her to take a seat. "I'd rather stand Ted. I just want to ask why?" Dana says. "He's dangerous Dana. Always has been. Just because his thrill seeking this time has had some benefits doesn't make him any less of a danger to this city," Ted says. "He's saved this city. Victor Zach he saved me and that girl, Cody Barrett would have killed all those epeople in that room last year. That monsters that was rooming around... and things you don't even know about," Dana yells. "And he's killed people Dana. Along with bringing in a serial killer that is targeting him," Kord points out. "He's killed when he's had to. The Clawglove killer is not his fault," Dana says.

"Dana you are a cop. Connor has no right to kill anyone or take the law into his own hands," Ted pleads hoping she will see commonsense. "Double stranded there Ted given you are doing the same thing," Dana reminds him. "I have never killed. Father Queen and Son have left a huge pile of bodies of Dana. And he has no right to do it. Don't try to spin he's done it when he has to. Because no one makes him accountability! When a solder kills there are rules of war, when a officer of law does it they face investigation, even some person that claims self defense can't walk away scott free with no one looking into it. Connor though can load up as many arrows he wants leave bodies lying and than take off the mask," Ted yell.

"So you are going to what be a better version of the Green Arrow? Who makes you face the consequences of your actions?" Dana asks. "The mayor! Technically I'm not vigilante. I am working with the city," Ted says stunning her. "Good for you Ted I always knew the Mayor was an idiot. But you also have showed the fact is you just have a vendetta against Connor! Because you could work with the city and not threaten him," Dana says turning to leave. "Dana before you defend Connor ask him about Roy Harper," Ted says. "He already told and trust me that a burden he bares every day!"

" _Our best bet is to take the guard tower at the rear of the compound," Roy says handing Connor a pair of binoculars. "That's an awful idea if it goes wrong we are trapped in the rear," Tess points out. "This is getting us no where. My daughter is in danger and you just want to argue with each other," Arturo says. Connor had hear enough. "We are going with Roy's plan," Connor says. "Hey who put you in..." "If you want your daughter back shut up Arturo," Connor says his trust in Roy complete._

"Connor can you push me on the swings?" Katie asks. "Katie what do we say we ask for something?" Lisa jumps in. "Oh sorry... Please Connor can you push me on the swings?" "Sure thing," Connor says. "Thank you," She says before running off to the swing set. "She is hoping you will push hard enough she goes over the top," Lisa says smiling. "I can try," Connor jokes as they follow the little girl. "Do you come to this park often," Connor asks. "All the time Katie loves it. She's a little confused she always says we need to thank Mr. Oliver for letting everyone come into his park," Lisa says. Katie is already on a swing and Connor starts to push her. A strange thought hits him. The last time he was in this park as Connor Queen had been when he was trying to find Cyrus Gold or who ever the Zombie had been. The Green Arrow was needed to stop that threat. Pushing his problem out of his mind he focus on Katie.

John Diggle's Office

Dig was trying to focus on running the security firm he and Lyla had started years ago. Lya walked in a concerned look on her face. "What wrong?" He asks. "Have you heard from Chris today?" "Not today why?" "I just got a call from his office he didn't show up for work and they can't get a hold of him. And I've tried every number and can't reach him either," Lyla says. Dig was concerned by trying to stay calm. "Doesn't mean trouble," Dig points out. "Johnny this isn't him. He always picks up and reports in at very least," Lyla says. He knows she's right. "I'll head over to his place. Maybe he's got sick messed up reporting the absence from work and turned his phone off so he can rest," Dig says getting up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to keep trying him. And see if he's talked to JJ or Sarah or maybe even Connor," Lyla says.

Penthouse Apartment

Rupert Throne was going over information ready for his next illegal deal. He looks off to the said for a second and than back where he suddenly sees Lian in his disguise. "CHRIST! Warn me next time," He yells. "My apologizes I was just making sure you were alright," Lian says. "As long as I am breathing I am alright," Thorne says. It was strange for Throne to be using a well known assassin as a body guard. But he trusted his connections in the Triad. As an added bonus he had heard the Green Arrow had been snooping around and Cheshire as she was known wanted to kill the Arrow.

SCPD Headquarters

Dana was trying to stay focused. "Hey Logan we got to roll all hands on deck," Scott Miller says walking up to her desk. "What's going on?" In the back of her mind she worried Ted might have already leaked Connor's identity. "Ever hear of the Hands of Death? FBI just confirmed they are in Star City," Miller say before lowing out a long breath. She follows quickly sending a text giving Felicity the heads up. What she doesn't know if Ted Kord has hacked her phone and is now suiting up.

The Park

"She's a great kid," Connor says as he and Lisa watch Katie playing. "Best part of my day is anytime I'm with her," Lisa says. "You did a great job," Connor says. "Thanks. Can I ask about the people you were with in Central City? Was that like Arrow training?" She asks finally. "That is a very long story. Just know I'm sorry about you getting yelled at," Connor says. Katie comes over to them. "Mommy I'm hungry." "Well than my little princess it's time for lunch," Katie says smiling. Connor phone starts to ring. He groans already knowing one way or another his little break is over. "I gotta take this... Mom?" "SCPD and the FBI think they have a lead on the Hands of Death," Felicity says but Connor can sense a but is coming. "But the mayor is telling Dinah to hold off for someone reason."

"Something has to be up I will be right there." He looks over at Lisa and Katie. "Business problems?" Lisa asks. "Yeah you can say that." "You don't have to go. I mean Mr. Kord said..." "Mr. Kord is jerk he mad Mommy work on her birthday," Katie interrupts. Lisa scold her for interrupting. "I know what Mr. Kord said. But he's not my boss and I can fix this. Katie it was great spending the day with you," Connor says. Suddenly the little girl hugs him "Bye Connor." She calls before going back to play. "Connor... be careful," Lisa says.

" _Its almost go time," Connor says. "One last thing," Roy says pulling a case out of truck he was using to stow way gear. He hands it to Connor. Connor opens the case and pulls out a green hood. "Are you sure?" Roy almost laughed. "Connor its been nearly five years. You are ready. Now lets go," Roy says. A few minutes later Connor in the Arrow Gear and Roy in his Arsenal gear approach Arturo and Tess. "You are playing Robin Hood when my daughter is in danger," Arturo grumbles. "Do some research this costume has saved quite a few people," Connor says._

Outside the SCPD

Dana was pacing checking to make sure she was alone. Finally she hears a line snapping and turns to see Connor swinging down from a rooftop. Connor lands in front of her. "What's up?" Connor asks. "We have a major problem," Dana says. "Another one?" Connor jokes. "We have Intel telling us the Hands have tracked Throne down," Dana says. "Okay dangerous but why do I feel its more," Connor says. "The mayor is telling Chief Drake to hold back and let his spherical team handle it and by special team he means Kord," Dana says. "So the mayor knows who I am?" Connor asks. "Doubt it if he did he would have hit your mother up for something," Dana says.

"Still it just stupid of the Mayor to put all his faith in Blue Boy," Connor says. "So what are you going to do?" Dana asks. "I don't know... On the one hand I want to tell Kord go screw yourself. And if it was just me it would be worth the risk. But you, my mother, will, my aunt, Dig all could go down with me," Connor says. "I'm going to be fine," Dana says taking his hand. "Dana people will put two and two together including internal affairs," Connor says. "I am going to be fine. Please don't give this up on my account."

"I really hate to interrupt but I got sky cam footage showing Kord Beetle... I don't ship is nearing the old arena," Felicity says over the comms. "10-4. I am going to head that way and make sure moron doesn't get himself or someone else killed," Connor says. "I love you," Dana says. "I love you too," Connor says before firing a line and taking off.

 _Connor made his way to the guard tower careful to avoid the roving spotlight. Getting to a safe spot he aims an arrow and climbs up the line. Two guards are stationed one inside one on the deck. The one on the deck isn't looking as Connor reaches up and lifts his radio. Once the guard turns his back Connor swings up onto the deck and locks in a choke hold. The guard goes out quickly. The other comes out and aims. Connor kicks the gun away and knocks the guard out by throwing him into rail heard first. A few second later Roy joined him. Roy killed the flow of power to the electric fence allowing Arturo and Tess to climb through._

 _Because Roy and Connor didn't trust Tess and Arturo completely it was decided Connor would go with Tess to one area they were likely holding Madison and Roy to another. "Watch your back," Roy said before the separated once they were inside the base. "What do you think the guard situation will be like?" Connor asks Tess. "Knowing Waller she will count on us not getting in so light. Maybe a few outside the door. Waller knows Madison has no realavent information so she won't waste time asking," Tess says. The reach a turn and Tess says they should go right. Connor signals for her to lead. "I see you still follow Haper's lead," She says. Connor ignores her. The reach a door and go through only for it to slam shut and lock behind them. "Mr. Queen and Agent Mercer nice of you to join us."_

The Old Arena

Lian walked behind Throne he guard up. She had to respect Thorne he was no moron. Usually the underworld was filled with egomaniacs who would dictate or command. He actually seemed to respect her. Clearly there mutual friend had told him how dangerous she was. She heard something from the catwalk and stopped. Throne turned to face her. "The hands?" She shook her head no. "Arrow?" "No he's not the obvious unless he wants to be," Lian says. Another sound could be heard. "Sloppy very little time in the field," Lian thought to herself maybe it could be the Red Arrow but from what little she had seen and hear the new hero wasn't sloppy.

Suddenly a bright light shone down from above. The mask and lencces she used protected Lian but Throne turns his head temporally blinded. "Stop right where you are!" A voice yelled out. Kord leaped down in front of them his weapon drawn. He was quite proud of this sonic amplifier that would disable any attacker. "I know what our deal says but could you shut him up," Thorne ordered. Before Kord knew what was happening Lian had knocked away his amplifier judo tossed him and stood over him her claws at her throat. "What is going on here," A new voice yells. Throne and Lian turn to see the hands of death.

Okada the leader had spoken he approached a sword in his hands. Kord figured this could be his escape if they fought. "I'm sorry gentlemen. Minor complication the moron here some how got in," Thoren says. "You said it would be the Green Arrow," Okada says. "And I think he's still coming we just have to wait. It was than it hit Kord. This was some type of massive scheme to catch Connor Queen. The Hands were speaking in Japanese. Finally Okada. "We can wait. The Arrow is the target after all."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Amanda Waller aimed her weapon at Connor and Tess. Next to her was Joe the agent Connor had first worked with. "I always thought that Arrow costume was ridicules. Its even worse in person," He says. "Silence," Waller ordered._

"Don't be an idiot bug boy," Throne said to Kord who was chained up but trying to get free. The Clawglove Killer and the Hands of Death were on patrol. "So what's the deal? All Intel says the hands are here to kill you?" Ted asks. Throne laughed. "Sure kid I'm going to give away the whole plane. You want me to put the key just within reach before going off for a while too?" The mobster mocked. "Well if you are going to kill might as well tell me why," Kord replies. "Were not kill you. You aren't worth it. The Arrow is the target. The only one worth killing. As for why? Let's just say we all have good reason to put aside our differences for now," Throne tells him.

Ted Kord had to admit he was nervous. One he was nervous Queen was about to walk into a trap. The Clawglove had nearly killed him once now they had help. And on a selfish level he was nervous Queen wasn't going to come. After all just a few hours ago really he had made his threat. Queen couldn't either be to scared about his identity or could even figure Ted deserved this. "Every move I made was wrong... My ego was out of control," Ted thought to himself.

High above the arena Connor lowed himself onto of the old score board/jumbo tron. It had been tricky but he gotten in from the roof. He could see Kord chained up and Throne near by him. The best only real option was to wait. Make sure he knew the room before making a move. No way in hell Throne came alone not with the Hands out there. Five minutes passed and Connor got his answer when Cheshire as he had taken to calling her due to the mask approached. The height gave him a great cover but it also made firing a shot hard. He would have to get lower before using an arrow. He scanned trying to form a strategy. "Arrow I managed to get thermals up. I got three hostiles all moving around the outer bowl area. But with the amount of concrete in the building it's hard to keep a clear signal," Felicity says. Another factor to keep in mind.

By all accounts Cheriser never used long range weapons. Throne though could have gun. There were using industrial lamps for light down below he could try to take them out but the risks could be Throne firing wildly and hitting Kord. Plus it seemed Cherise's mask had a night vision mode. Knockout gas arrow was an option again no idea if Cheshire had smoke kind of filter. Checking below again Cheshire started to move away. "Arrow one hostile is moving fast. The system can't keep up it taking time to load" Felicity informs him.

Connor heard it first a grappling hook snagging behind him in a flash Naito was on the score board. Connor notched an arrow and fired. Naito caught it tossed it away. Connor fired again and Naito rolled away. The two men circled away one false step could seen them falling to there death. Moving more towards the center Connor faked a jab and hit a roundhouse kick to the body. The board shifted there movement causing both men to lose there balance. Naito recovered first and hits a side kick using the distance he tossed a throwing star and caught Connor in his shoulder. Naito drew a sword and swung forcing Connor to block with his bow but it does knock Connor back. A push kick sends Connor over the edge.

Connor managed to grab onto one of the cables that supports the scoreboard and swing himself back onto it. Using his momentum he tackles Naito. The two men roll across the shifting board. Connor manages tot get to his feet and locks in a Muay Thai clinch and drives a knee to the man's chin knocking him out. Connor knows all the noise had to attract more attention so any surprise is lost. Firing a zip line and leave the score board.

"There Arrow!" Throne yells seeing him. "He's mine," Lian yells. Connor landed and jumped over a row of seats firing an arrow that hits Cherisre in her knee. "Its a trap they want you!" Kord yells. The Green Arrow ignores him for now he's got to worry about what is going on in front of him. Throne has drawn a gun and fires forcing Connor to take take over in the seat area behind a small wall. It was a 9mm Berta and Connor was counting shots. He crawled and rolled trying to get the jump again.

 _Connor and Tess were marched towards holding cells. "Connor, Tess?" Madison says when she sees them. "Are you alright?" Connor asks the young woman. "SHUT UP!" Joe yells poking gun in his back. "I'm alright this crazy woman she wants my father though," Madison says. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Joe yells again. Tess was placed the cell with Madison. "Alright Queen you are coming with me," Joe declares poking the gun in Connor's back. Connor is lead to an office Waller is waiting for him. "Sit down Connor," She says. He does as told figuring Joe isn't about to give him very the option of saying no._

" _You are a lot like your father Connor," Waller says. Something about the way she said is name made Connor's skin crawl. "Yeah my father hated you as well," Connor finally says. "Actually I was talking about the fact he had a bad habit of putting his faith in the wrong people. Slade Wilson and the Bratva for example," She explains. "I have a soft spot kids trump there mobster father's I guess," Connor says. At that Connor could swear Waller was surpressing a laugh. "Well yes Arturo MMarone should never be trusted I learned that he hard way. But I was talking about Roy Harper," Waller says._

" _Lady you are insane. Roy Harper was my father's..." "It's been a very long time since that night when he was a boy that needed saving. And nearly as long since he was Arsenal. Roy Harper has changed a great deal," Waller said pulling out a file. "Case in point this. You want to know who Wintergreen is. Its you or that's what Roy wants the world to think you are being played Mr. Queen."_

Connor could hear footsteps approaching. At least four sets he hand to move or risk being corned. To The ones coming off to his left sounded heaviest. His encounter with Natio told him the hands were there good chance that was Makabe. "The devil you know," Connor thought recalling an old saying. Staying low he head left and sure enough it was the power man of the group. Seeing Connor he went for a soccer kick that the archer barely avoided. Connor went for a fecchette but felt a blow in his back. In Japanese he could hear yelling. Okata had arrived and gotten the jump on him. His bow had been knocked away.

Makabe grabbed him in a bear hug. Connor felt his feet touch the back of an old seat. "One chance. He planted his feet and pushed off it was enough to cause the Japanse man to stumble allowing Connor to get free. The cold feeling of metal on his neck though meant Connor was out of the woods yet. "Do not move Green Arrow," Okada ordered his voice cold.

"Get away from him he's mine," Cheshire yells approaching the scene. "That is not how it works. We all have our orders," Okada reminds her. That's what Kord meant by they want you. Connor was led back to the center of the arena where Kord and Throne were. "That's right we got him. Don't worry about the other one I got guys that can take care of him," Thorne said into a phone. Connor was chained up next to Kord. At some point Naito had woken up and gotten to the ground. He grimaced at Connor but some how Connor could feel more hate coming from Cheshire.

"I think for her Cat face its personal between you two. Any idea why?" Kord asks. "Not a one... can you get free?" Connor asks in a whisper. "Can barely get the chains to move to tight," Kord says. What ever issues the two had were ignored. "That armor can you slip it off?" Connor asks His own chains were to tight on his costume but Kord bulky gear might give him some slack. Okada moved toward them his sword drawn.

" _You will take this sword and drive it through her heart!"_

"Stand up!" Okada yells at them. Most of the chains are removed except for handcuffs. They do as told. Thorne hands up his phone. "Transportation on there way," Thorne says. "What do we with him?" The leader of the hands asked pointing at Kord. "Fist thing is first lets find out who he is?" Thorne decides walking towards them. He reaches out for the claps of the mask and than starts to yell in pain. "Ha fail safe to protect my identity only I can turn it off," Kord says. "YOU SMUG SON OF..."

This is the opening Connor needs he throws a drop kick at Okada knocking him down. Moving quick Connor hits an old pro wresting move known as a leg lariat. Okada recovers and swings his sword. Connor spins and allows the blade to cut the handcuffs he's in. Kord seeing his chance uses the cuffs to choke Thorne. The other two hands are about to attack finally seeing what is going on. "NO HE'S MINE!" Cheshire screams brandisig her claws at them. "Hey Blue Beetle if I said here Kitty Kitty Kitty funny or too obvious?" Connor jokes. "I will cut your tongue out first you murder!" The assassin yells before charging at The Arrow. She swings wildly allowing Connor avoid it and kick her leg out.

Makabe attacks but Connor slips to side causing him to hit Cheshire. Connor hits an ax kick to the giants head. Yelling in Japanese as NATO and Okada surrounded him. Naito charged first but was taken out by Kord who had choked out Throne and freed himself from the cuffs. Kord hits a leaping front kick. Naito and Kord start to exchange strike. Okada meanwhile tosses the bow and quiver to Connor. "I want you at your best Green Arrow," He says.

" _Lady you are insane," Connor says. "Everything in this file is true," Waller insists. "Or made up by you,"Connor says tossing the file back at her. To his shock Waller simply opens it and on top is a photo of a missing person poster with his face on it. "Think about it Mr. Queen. You have been out of the real world for years now. Does you mother even know if you are alive?" Waller says. "Don't act like you are so worried about my mother," Connor snaps. "Roy Harper gave up his life to save your father. A small bit of resentment can grow and fester," Waller appeals to him. "Why the hell should I believe you?" Waller hands him a phone. "Make your pick who do you want to call your mother? Older brother? Maybe your aunt or John Diggle? Make some some calls. Come out of the cold Mr. Queen."_

Connor and Okada circled around each other. Sounds of Kord and Naito could be hear but Connor had to focus on the man in front of him. Finally he assassin tossed a throwing star. Connor avoid it. Connor charged and used his bow to hit him in the head. Okada was stunned and crumpled back. Seeing his chance Connor fired but The leader caught the arrow and spun through tossing the arrow back at him with impressive force even it was still easy avoid. Connor fired again but than launched a Fechette knowing he couldn't avoid both. Sure enough the arrow missed but he was cut the by throwing knife. Connor tried to cut an angle and land kick. Okada checked and spun around landing a hard kick to Connor stomach knocking him down.

Naito hits a flurry of strikes on Kord forcing him to block. Seeing a chance Kord ran the wall and came off with a round house kick taking him down. Seeing his sonic weapon was unguarded he moved for it when he felt something grab onto his foot. Thinking quick Kord brought his free foot around and kicked him in side of the head. All that did was piss him off as he pulled The Blue Beetle down. Moving quick Ted Kord locked in a triangle choke. '

Okada went to pounce on Connor only to eat a boot as dove in. Getting up they both locked in a clinch and began to exchange elbows and knees. Okada went for a judo toss than Connor blocked out. Connor spun over the mans back and hit a toss of his own. The assassin kicked away to get range. Connor grabbed a net arrow and caught him. Behind he heard Cheshire stand up. Connor turned to face her.

Before anything could happen a tear gas canister landed in the center of the room. Cherise took off. Connor gritted his teeth and found Kord and pulled him off Makabe. "We gotta go," Connor yells. "Get out of here. The cops are looking for you... Your secret if safe I swear," Kord says. Connor nods and makes his escape as the SWAT team burst in. Kord grabs his weapon and first a grappling hook to make his way up to his ship.

 _Madison and Tess has been dragged to a control room with Joe guarding them. "You really think he's stupid enough to fall for this?" Tess asks Joe with disgust. "He's a stupid kid who just want to go home. His whole life he's looked for the easy way out. Waller is giving that to him," Joe says as a phone starts to ring. Another agent wearing a headset answers it. "The only number he knows for sure would be the direct line to his mother. "Hello?" The agent says some kind of device making her voice sound just like Felicity. "Mom?" Connor's says his voice breaking. "Oh Connor is it really you?" "Hook line and sinker," Joe taunts._

Arrow Liar

"All things consider pretty good day. Mob boss and three assassins on there way to jail. Kord owes me and got hugged by my daughter," Connor says putting his gear away. "Are you sure you can trust Kord?" Felicity asks. "I think so. Tonight gave him a view of how hard this really is," Connor says. "And what about Clawglove?" "Oh Cheshire I'm sure I will run into her again before to long," Connor says. Before Felicity can respond Diggle and Lyla walk in. Seeing there faces Felicity asks. "What's wrong?" "Chris is missing and we found this," Dig says handing Connor a note.

 _I have your friend come fine him Arrow_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sound of a body hitting a brick wall made a sick thud. "Damn it don't hurt me please," the guy begged. "Than tell me what you know!" Connor yelled in full Arrow mode. Dana in her gear was behind him worried at seeing how rough Connor was being. "About what?" "A man was taken recently. I want to know by who. His name was Chris Diggle," Connor growled getting in the guys face. "Arrow calm down," Dana says. The man doesn't respond and Connor throws him into the wall again. "Let me think please," The guy begs. "You have had enough time to think time to talk!" "I don't know anything about a Chris Diggle. I've heard of a John Diggle some big shot private security..." Connor slaps the guy. "Don't lie to me!" "I'm not," He declared. "You work for what's left of the Muller family this right up there alley," Connor yells. "My bosses aren't planning a kidnapping. And if they did it wouldn't be some nobody." "A NOBODY!" Connor yelled going for his neck.

"Enough," Dana tells Connor stepping in between him and the guy. "He knows something," Connor says. "No he doesn't. You are grasping at straws," She warns. "I swear I don't know anything if I did I would tell you," He says. "Get out of here," Dana orders. The guy runs off. Dana turns back to Corner who has already fired a line and taken off. "Well this isn't going well," Felicity says over the coms. "Its been a week and every day he beats himself up more for not finding Chris," Dana says as she follows after him.

" _Mom its just so good to hear your voice," Connor says. "Where are you? I will send a car, a plane, a boat just tell me honey," The agent pretending to be Felicity says. "This is sick," Madison says to Tess. "Mom I'm in the states... And I will be home soon. I just have something I need to take care of," Connor says. "Come home we can take care of it together. Connor I am begging you," The agent says. "I want to come home... I really do. I've missed you so much mom," Connor says getting choked up. Waller watched hiding her true feeling loving how easy this was. "You, aunt Thea, William, Buddy, Diggle," Connor says. "We have all missed you Connor come home," The agent urges. "I will... Mom I gotta go," Connor says hanging up before she can object._

" _Mr. Queen my offer is simple. Help us catch Roy Harper and you can be home in time for breakfast," Waller says. "You got it... If I know Roy I'll show you where he is," Connor says standing up._

Outside City Hall the next day

"Star City is shinning once more. Crime is down! The Budget has been balanced all thanks to Mayor Samuel Douglas who officially begins he reelection campaign today. Mayor Douglas has been a great mayor but to me he will always be dad," Christopher Douglas reads as he introduces his father. On the stage Ted Kord clapped as the mayor took the podium. "Thank you son. Star City I have been so proud to be your mayor. When I took office I promised that I would leave you in a better place than you were. And I can say Star City is much better off now and will only...," The mayor began. William who was next to Kord clapped although he also knew that was completely true. In some ways the city was great in some others it was pretty poorly off.

"Now I understand Council Woman James would rather..." The Mayor suddenly stopped in the middle of his speech. Kord saw what was coming and acted quicker than any body guard tackling the mayor out of the way as a fireball nearly hit him. The crowd disparate as a young man walked forward fire in his hands. "Its a hold old time in the city," He mocked yelling out. A cop pulled out his gun. "FREEZE!" The man laughed and used his power to set the cop on fire. "Stay down," Kord told the mayor. The man with powers got closer and closer. Ted made a call and stood up ready to fight when all of a sudden the win started to blow and actually knocked him out of the way. A young woman was now next to the man. "Gone with the wind was more than a movie," she said.

"Mr. Mayor your the first to learn about the true power of the elements," The man said as he reached out to touch Mayor Douglas. "NO!" Christopher yelled leaping out to protect his father. In less than a second Chris's clothes were on fire. "Good enough," The man said before he and the girl turned to leave.

Star City General

"Are you alright?" Felicity asks as she approaches William. Connor followed close behind. "My back is messed up got knocked off the state in the chaos. But I'm better than Christopher Douglas... I've never heard yelling like that," William says haunted by the recent memory. The young man hadn't made it the burns were to bad. He had died though a slow painful death as they rushed him to the ER. Connor turned his head to see a TV showing a replay of the event and even he had to turn away. "Who ever they are they went right to the top targeting Samuel," Felicity says. "I contacted Cisco if they meta's they have never encounted Team Flash," Connor says. "No sigh of there faces in any government data bases," Ted Kord said approaching the family.

"Ted how are you? All healed up from last week?" Felicity asks her own anger over his threats against Connor showing. "I'm still very sorry Mrs. Queen," Ted says. "Kord you were as close any anyone. Were the powers generated by any type of device?" Connor asks more worried about the real threat. "From what I saw the fire was coming right out of the guy's body. The wind didn't get a good look but it would take some amazing fan to generate something like that artificially. By the way Queen you look like hell," Kord says bluntly. "I'm fine," Connor snaps.

 _Roy and Arturo made there way down a hall. "Good chance they are keeping her down here," Roy whispers. "Hey Roy," Connor says walking up behind them. Waller is behind him. Arturo sees them first. "Where is Madison?" "She's fine," Waller says. "You and I due to have a long talk," Connor says walking towards Roy. "Connor what is going on?" Roy asks. "Where have you been the last few months? Why is it we can never find Wintergreen?" Connor asks. "Have you lost it?" Roy asks. Connor suddenly punches him._

Villains Liar

"I admit Jennifer getting the mayor was the goal but his son will do." "So Jimmy what is next?" Jennifer asks. Jimmy started to pace. So many options of the god damn one percent in this city. Tell me where do you think we should start?" Jennifer picks up a news paper and points to a photo. "Ah perfect beyond perfect. Maybe even two for the price of one dare I say," Jimmy declares.

Miles outside Star City

Lian slowly made he entrance into the room. "I know I've upset with my actions Lian. However you must understand why it was done. If the mistress were to learn about Christopher..." He stops himself. "I know sir. I am grateful you spared his life," Lian says. "Your loyalty to our cause has eared that much. And once the Green Arrow is dead he shall be returned," he says. "May I see him?" "Of course." He got up and picked up a tablet that he handed to her. On the screen Chris was pacing in a cell.

Palmer Tech

Gina Palmer sat in her office watching the new coverage. "So bad," She said again to herself and than looking at files on her computer that included photos of Jimmy and Jennifer. "Ms. Palmer, Connor Queen is here to see you," He security buzzes in. "Send him in." Connor enters and takes a seat. "You now Palmer we left things on a somewhat friendly terms but don't summon me again," Connor says annoyed. "Sorry I just thought you want to know about the attackers," Gina says. "You know who they are?" Connor asks. "Yes," Gina says. "Than go to the cops I got too much on my plate," Connor says. "Its complicated," Gina says before taking a drink of water

 _Submerged beneath water. Fighting to get to the surface._

"Connor?" Gina asks shaking him. "Sorry I just blanked," Connor says. "I don't think you did. You had a vision of some kind right? Words or pictures. Out of context but something was there," Gina says. "Yeah its been happening…." "Since we got off the Waverider. I've been having them as well," Gina says. Connor gets up. Look Ms. Palmer I don't have time for this. Go to the cops talk to Detective Logan about what you know I'm sure it will work out. I have to deal with something else," Connor says thinking about Chris. "I can't go to the cops because they will never believe I know there next target," Gina says. "How do you know that?" "Those visions are flashes of the future. I saw them attacking me tonight," Gina says. Connor can sense something more is going on. "Why would they attack you?" Connor asks. Gina gets an anxious look on her face. "I made them."

" _Remember who made you a fighter kid? I thought had beaten the stupid out of you," Roy says standing up. "Apparently you have made me so much worse! So who was Sara? Some friend of yours? Maybe this so called daughter?" Connor yells lunging at Roy. Roy uses his momentum against him and slams him into a wall. "I don't know what Waller told you..." "MY MOTHER TOLD ME! She's fine she's safe she just wants me to come home," Connor elbowing free and drawing a gun that Waller had given him._

" _Come with me Arturo time to say goodbye to Madison," Waller says. "I swear to god you bitch you will pay," Marone says. "You are the one paying for what you cost me," Waller declares as she leads him away from the still fighting Connor and Roy._

The Liar

Connor led Gina into the liar. He figured with her already knowing his identity there was no harm. "Wow this a decent set up," Gina says looking at the computers. "Decent?" Felicity says offended. "What's she doing here?" Dana asks still not trust Gina after the last time. "She's to blame for what happened earlier," Connor says. "Woah its not like that. I didn't want the attack to happen," Gina pleads. "Well you are to blame," Connor says. "Okay what happened?" Felicity asks already knowing this won't go well.

"It was just after I took over the company four years ago. I was hoping... Our stock was down at record lows. We needed a major break though. So we looked into dark matter," Gina admits. "Dark Matter you mean the stuff that caused the Central City Meta Humans? Why the hell would you think that was a good idea?" Dana rants. "I'm not Harrison Wells. I kept it small where I thought I would have control," Gina pleads. "What happened? And who are those people?" Felicity asks wanting to get to the point. "There are Jimmy and Jennifer Quinn. They worked for me when the containment broke down they were exposed to the dark matter. And well Jimmy got the ability to generate intense heat while Jennifer is able to manipulate the air and how it flowed."

"And you didn't take care of them?" Felicity asks. "I tried too. But they didn't want help and after a while we lost track of them. I also understand its bad that my company lost track of two people that are that dangerous. Trust me I've dreaded every phone call fearing it would be they did this or that," Gina says. "The point is they are back and dangerous and Gina thinks they are going to target her," Connor says to stop Dana who he knows wants to go off on Gina. "Why? They targeted the mayor it may not be revenge," Felicity mentions. "The mayor was involved," Gina confesses. "WHAT?" Dana and Felicity exclaim at the same time.

"Mayor Forester was willing to look the other way. He thought if I could perfect a new power source it would do so much good for the city. We needed space to work. He found some areas we could use," Gina admits. "What is it Wintergreen kept hyping on the sins of the father," Dana says to Connor. He nodded. "Where do you think they are likely strike if they want to get to you?" Felicity asks Gina. "Tomorrow night Palmer Tech is holding a black tie event to announce our new applied science partnership with Kord Industries," Gina says.

"That's right SCPD was asked to handle some security for it," Dana chimes in. "Dana I need you to talk to chief Drake bring her in. Mom the event is being held at Kord headquarters start hacking in. I guess I will go talk to bug boy," Connor says. "You are want to work with Ted on this?" Dana asks. "No but it's his building and it might make things easier if I keep him in the loop," Connor says.

" _Dad," Madison says running to him. "It's okay angel," he tries to reassure her. "Say your goodbye's Arturo," Waller taunts. "Why are you doing?" Madison asks. "Payback. Oliver Queen cost me a lot over the years. And your father betrayed me. Backed out of a deal that allowed an enemy of mine to go free," Waller rants. "Oh for a littler and older guy Harper backs a punch," Joe says. "This was never an approved a mission was it?" Tess asks. "I don't need approval! Never did!" Waller screams._

" _OH GOD!" Madison yells seeing Roy back away clutching his stomach. Connor holding a gun. Roy fell to the ground. Connor walked over to him and kicked him for good mesarue. "And I was hoping they would kill each other. Joe go finish off Queen," Waller orders._

Lobby of Kord Industries

William approached his brother. "Thanks for coming," Connor says as they head for the elevator. "No problem, like I said I never want to see anything like... that again," William says recalling the first attack. "Yeah well hopefully you can help talk to Kord. If nothing else keep me calm," Connor says. They ride up to the CEO's office where Kord should be. After reaching the top floor they walk up to a security's desk. "Hello William and Connor Queen for Mr. Kord," William says. "Just a moment… Go on on he's finishing up a meeting."

They head for his office. Sure enough in true Kord fashion it's top of the line. Awards are all over it the walls are decorated with Magazines Kord had been featured in, or photos of Kord meeting VIP and other Titans of Industries. Kord is at his desk and to Connor's surprise Lisa is in front of it taking notes. "Connor, William I assume this is important if you want to me with me," Ted says looking up. "Yeah you guys can finish up your meeting," Connor says. "No I can come back," Lisa says standing up. "Nonsense not like there are any secrets left between this group," Ted says. "No thanks you Ted," Connor says annoyed.

"Connor has reason to think there might be an attack on you event tomorrow," Williams says trying to get things back on track. "An attack? Like the one at the mayor's event?" Lisa asks. "Sadly yes. Gina Palmer thinks she's a target," Connor says. "Gina? Why would they attack her?" Ted asks. "Long story short she's kind of Dr. Frankenstein them," Connor says.

Screaming starts to be heard from outside. "Crystal?" Ted yells getting up. More yelling. "Hold it," Connor says his gut telling him something. Suddenly the door blows open. Jimmy and Jennifer walk in. "Well look here. Royalty, The big time CEO, But we found a hidden Gem. The Senator's little girl," Jimmy says looking at Lisa. "We already killed a mayor's son," Jennifer taunts. "Not a chance," Connor says taking a step in front of her. "My turn," Jennifer says suddenly causing a powerful wind to blow. It actually picks Connor up and knocks out through a window.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Connor limped away from Roy's body not even bothering to look back. "Good work kid," Joe says walking to Connor gun drawn. "Waller said..." "She lied to get the job done. Thank you by the way Harper was becoming a real pain in the," Before he could finish an fachette hit in the shoulder. Connor ran up and knocked him out with a punch and grabbed his key card. "Took you long enough thank god he wanted to gas bag," Connor says turning back to Roy. "I know when to pick my spots kid," Roy says standing up. "Let's move," Connor says stuffing Joe's gun into his waste band._

 _Reaching the control room they used to key card and got in. Shots were fired but there arrow were more precise. "I wouldn't make one move you two," Waller says a gun pressed to Madison's head. Connor looks like an animal about to attack. "Waller I swear to..." "You are to much like your father! A lot of empty promises. And let make it clear I've already whipped any information on Wintergreen and Haper's daughter," Waller says. "You remember that bug you gave me to plant on Arturo's PC? Well that gave me an idea... I'm a lot like my father but I have tech skills thanks to my mother," Connor says. "Even if that were true you will never get out of here to access it," Waller says._

"CONNOR!" William screams running for the window until Jimmy uses his power to block him with fire. Jennifer has grabbed Lisa. "Make one move Mr. Kord and she goes up in smoke," Jimmy warns Ted. "Now Lisa time to make a phone call," Jennifer says. "Not yet I want this to be perfect," Jimmy says.

Connor's body hit with a thud. The jolting pain was intense but he was awake as the window washer cradle he landed on swayed back and forth. Connor took a second to gain his bearings and maker sure he could even move. Landing on his back had hurt like hell but it was better than his head or neck. Trying to stand his body was racked with pain which he over road remember William and Lisa were in danger. With the cradle settling down Connor started to kick at a window the sky scrapper that served as Kord's HQ. The window actually didn't brake the seal broke first and Connor was able to push it to the floor and climb back inside. Inside the fire alarm was still going off people were still trying to get to the exits. Panic had started to set in. It was going to be a nightmare trying to get back up. But climbing up the cables the cradle used was out of the question. It was to risky and could leave Connor a sitting duck if they saw him doing it.

With no other option Connor headed for a stairwell it was packed. Yells of "Are you nuts?" "Watch it moron?" "Out of my way," Met him as he fought is way up. As he got closer to the top it thinned and Connor was able to run even with his body in agony. Getting to the executive level he could see Jennifer standing in the door her back turned watching what eve was still going on in the office. The alarm was still going off making it hard to hear. He just prayed everyone was alright. On the wall is a fire extenqushsier. A plan formed. It might be his only chance. Silently he made a count to three and than made his move. A kick to the back sent Jennifer into the office.

Connor used the extenqjiehrs sending a cloud of chemical smoke into the office. Seeing Jimmy Connor covered him. "AHH!" He yelled out. Jennifer grabbed her brother as she struggled to breath and headed for the exit. "You guys alright?" Connor asks. "We are fine go got them," William says. Connor does that. As soon as he gets to the hall a guest of wind send him flying back crashing into a door. Connor looks up and see Jimmy and Jennifer making there escape.

The Diggle's Home

"I don't like this Lyla. We don't have a right to tell her," Dig says to his wife. "Johnny she is Chris' fiance she has every right to know why he was taken," Lyla snaps at him. "And what good is it going to do?" Dig asks. "Keep her from blaming herself. Keep her from doing something stupid," Lyla says. "Or she could wind up going to media or the cops and than Connor is in jail..." "OUR SON IS MISSING! Stop trying to protect Oliver's," Lyla yells. Dig took a deep breath. "Protecting Connor might be the only way we get our son back. Who ever took him clearly already knows Connor is the Green Arrow. This Cheshire is playing a long game," Dig tries to explain. "I just want to know Chris is alive... Team Arrow can't find anything, ARGUS has come up with nil," Lyla says starting to break down.

Diggle pulls her into his arms. "Lyla we raised a strong a son. A survivor just like his mother," he assures her. "I just have this awful feeling. That no matter what Chris won't..." "We can't think like that. And god if your like this lord only knows how Lian is doing. But we have to remember there is a reason the kid never knew I as Spartan" Dig says.

The Liar

"Man its starting to get crowed in here," Thea says as she enters. Connor had made the call to bring both Ted and Lisa down. Katie was with her usual sitter safe at home. Gina had stuck around while Dana had was tending to Connor who was banged up. William was off to side. "I've been telling Connor he needs to start charging admission," he jokes. "Well I'm calling off the event," Ted says more to Connor than anyone else. "I don't think that's a good idea," Connor says calmly. Everyone expected him to snap at Kord. "Why isn't it a good idea? These two just attacked my building and killed my assassinate," Ted says. "Here my thinking. These two don't care about the right time or place. The attacks today proved that they are willing to bold. Your event is another bold target," Connor says.

"Good point. You think I could be a target?" Kord asks. "Maybe but they seemed to so far have shown a pattern. The mayor was a target because he helped Palmer Tech with the dark matter, Gina thinks she's a target because she was in charge. The real question is why Lisa?" Connor asked. "That's a good point. Kord, you and I are pretty juicy targets but they locked in her," William says. "And they were talking about a call but the alarm made it hard to hear," Ted recalls. Lisa just puts her hands up in confusion she has no idea. "Maybe something happened to them before or after they got there powers. Maybe they just hate politicians," Dana points out. "Okay I get it. Event stays on because it might be our only chance to get them," Ted says. "I would be careful about our. But yeah Dana and I will be in gear. We should also talk to the SCPD," Connor says.

Jimmy and Jennifer's "Home"

"God damn it," Jimmy said again struggling to use his powers. "Hey calm down you gotta give it time," She reminds him. "We don't have time!" He yells. She embraces him. "Shh it okay baby brother. We have time just not much of it. And it focus that lets you have control remember," She urges. He calms down and a small fire lights in his hand. "There see. And yes we missed out chance with Brown today. But the attack might just bring you know who running in. And the real target is still Palmer," Jennifer says seething as she thinks about Gina. "She's the reason we are like this she and that damn mayor."

The Cell Chris is being held in

"Hey come on at least say something when you drop this crap off," Chris says as the guard leaves a tray of food in front of him. The guard turns to leave. Chris moves slowly over to it. It was soup and water. Just enough to keep him alive. Just enough to keep him alive nothing more nothing less.

" _Oh it's true Waller," Connor as banging starts on the door. Roy and Tess moves chairs to block it but it won't be for long. "Take one more step and she's dead," Waller warns. "NO!" Arturo says stepping forward. Connor stops him. "You are such fools you are trapped in here like rats," Waller mocks. "You forget I know you pretty well Amanda. No way you would hold up here without a way to get out if things went south. And if you were going to kill Madison you have done it already," Roy says as the door starts to give way. "Hurry it up," Tess says. "Try anything..." Before she can finish Connor launches a fecheete that catches her in the hand. He than pulls Madison to safely. Waller goes for the gun but Connor sweeps her leg and points his own weapon at her._

 _What Connor misses is a hidden door behind opening. "NO!" Roy yells a red dot appear on Connor's back. Roy shoves Connor out of the way. Connor is knocked to the ground when he looks up Roy his holding his chest. "Roy?" Connor is shaken as he stands up. Roy looks as his hand covered in blood. Not the fake blood he used earlier to trick Waller but real blood. Roy fell forward and Connor caught him. "Roy?" Connor says again. "Find my daughter Connor... let her know I tried to find her let her he know I love her," He says in pain. "I promise Roy I will," Connor says. Connor had heard about the death rattle a strong sound a dying person can make when he was younger he was hearing it now. "WALLER!" Connor screamed as she ran through the door. Connor grabbed Roy's boy and quiver and gave chase. "Tess get them out of here!" He yelled._

Palmer Tech

Dana scanned the area the announcement of the new deal between Palmer Tech and Kord Industries was taking place. "I feel ridicules in this dress," Dana says. "I think you look amazing," Connor says over the comms. Dana was in a green dress. The SCPD had decided they wanted undercover agents in the crowd. Connor meanwhile was tucked away ready to go as the Green Arrow. "I should be with you," Dana says taking another lap. "And ruin that dress…. Besides your perfect walk the balanced and make sure someone in the SCPD doesn't do something stupid while making sure I don't get in there way. Plus I have to mention again that dress is driving me nuts," Connor says. "We can hear you," Felicity says. "Consider it revenge for all the desert talk when I was kid," Connor says. The radio the SCPD was using with Dana broke in. She needed to check something out.

"Kord how you holding up?" Connor asks. Ted and Gina were up in her office getting ready. "Well since I'm worried about J and J for once I can't be nervous about this damn speech," Ted says. "I'm good too," Gina says clearly lying because of how nervous she sounds. "I'll watch her," Ted says. "Thank… Overwatch do you have eyes on Lisa?" "10-4 she's talking to Kord's head of research… also Speedy reports that Katie is fine," Felicity says. "Good," Connor says. Thea was watching Katie at Connor's apartment since both he and Lisa were worried there was some chance Jimmy and Jennifer could go after her.

Connor checked the time. The event has about an hour into its run time. The official announcement as set to happen in another thirty minutes. "Arrow we got a situation outside," Dana says. "What's going on?" Connor asks. "I'm checking it out now," Dana says as she exits the area. Moving down a hall Dana reaches a side door. "Don't tell me to calm down bitch," Some guy screams. "Its just some asshole. I'll have a uniform take care of it," Dana says. "SHUT UP!" The guy screams about to punch the young woman. Dana moves quick even wearing heels and stops the guy. "You are under are arrests," She yells pining him to the ground using a hammer lock.

On The Other Side of the Building

One of the chief doing the catering had stepped out to take a smoke break. "Excuse me is Queen Smoak Industries anywhere around her?" Jennifer asks walking up to him. "Yeah its actually about another five blocks to the east," The guy says. "God damn it my idiot brother gave me the wrong directions. Any chance I could down and sit just rest my feet," she begs. "I wold but this is private event going on. Security is really tight. My boss would have my head," the chef says. "Oh I understand… don't get swept away," Jennifer says before causing a runs of air that sends the guy flying into a wall knocking him out. "It will be a tight fit but it will do," Jimmy says he comes out of hiding and steals the guy's coat.

Where Chris is being Held

The outer door to the cell opened and light poured in. Chris covered his eyes. "Hello Chris," The man that met with Lian said. Chris was stunned. Ever since he had been held no one had said a single word to him. "I assume you are ready to get out of here," he says. "Yeah I am," Chris finally says. "Well its real simple. I need you to kill the Green Arrow." "What?" Chris asks confused. "Kill the Green Arrow and you are free. And I will also free Lian."

Kord HQ

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the CEO of Kord Industries Theodore Kord The Third and and The CEO of Palmer Tech Gina Palmer." Ted and Gina headed for the podium. In his hiding spot Connor tensed. If something was going to happen it would be soon. "Overwatch what's the set rep?" Connor asks. "Red Arrow is by the main entrance, SCPD reports nothing. And not important but man Gina looks nervous," Felicity says. "She is," Connor says. "Connor we g..." The comm goes dead. "Overwatch… Red Arrow? Anyone?" Connor says with no response. The next thing Connor knows he takes a hard blow in the back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Arrow?" Dana asked into the comm but go no response. "Something is blocking the signal," Felicity says. Before Dana can respond Scott Miller runs up to her. "We got a problem. There is some kind of signal interference causing a dead spot for the radio's," He explains. Dana noted that as it confirmed it was a problem with Team Arrow's tech. "How big?" She asks. "Not sure this is bad though. Think it could be the freaks?" He asks. Dana hated the term freaks but now wasn't the time to lecture him. "The suspect never showed much tech knowledge but they did work for Palmer Tech so maybe," she admits.

Dana and Miller start to move towards the dead spot. "Detectives," One of the under covers says walking up to them clear concern in her face. "What's wrong?" Dana asks. "We have a body," They says. Dana heart hitches thinking it could be Connor. "Are those arrows?" Scott asks. Dana is stunned a guard for Kord was down on the ground three arrows in his back. All three were black in color not the green ones Connor used. "You hear that?" Miller asks pulling out his gun.

 _Waller limped through a door. "Queen is right behind me," She declares. Joe pulls out a mine. "Lets get you out of her Sir. Once I have this set Queen will blow himself sky high," Joe says. Connor ran moved down the hall following the blood trail Waller had left. He's about to go through the door when someone tackles him. "Stop you idiot," Tess yells once they hit the ground. "Get off me," Connor yells. "Not a chance I know Waller thinks. Odds are there is a trap on the other side," Tess says. "They killed Roy," Connor says. "I know... Let me help you catch them," Tess says._

Ted had just finished his speech and introduced Gina. She walked shakley the podium. "Is she drunk?" Someone in the crowed asked just loud enough for her to hear. "This project is near and dear to my hear," Gina began. At that second the AC kicked on. That was strange Gina thought and than it her it was the AC. The air wasn't cooled at all. "Shut it down," Ted yelled to someone as the force picked up. "I might be able to help you with that Mr. Kord," A voice says. Gina turns toward the kitchen where Jimmy has just come in. Everyone knew who he was and none one dared moved. "Okay Queen anytime," Ted thought to himself.

"Well well well if it isn't the woman that made me," Jimmy says looking at Gina who was frozen solid. Ted looked around for Connor again. "Where are the cops?" Someone yelled. To shut them up Jimmy tosses a fire ball in that direction. "I can help you and your sister," Gina finally says. "HELP US! Like you did when you sold us to that bitch!" Jennifer yells entering and using her power to stir up a wind. "Sold you... I would never," Gina declares. "Shut up!" Jimmy yells before throwing fire. Ted moves quick and tackles Gina but gets burned on the shoulder. "Ted are you alright?" Gina asks. "Not really I'm tremendous pain," he says. "Where the hell is Connor?"

Back with the cops

"We gotta go the attack is on," Miller yells. Dana is torn she knows something has to off with Connor. "Logan come on," Miller says. The run back and find the main door sealed with smoke coming out the bottom. One of the men move to open the door. "Wait!" Scott yells. The man stops. "The smoke just moved back. We open that door good chance we cause a massive back draft" Miler says. "What do we do?" Someone asks. "You men stay here. Perkins radio the fire department. Logan you head to the west side see if there is a way in I'll take the east side through the kitchen," He orders.

Dana doesn't waste time part of her wants to check on Connor but knows she can't. "Overwatch where is The Green Arrow?" She asks when she's alone. "I still can't get a single but we got another problem Ted and Gina are pinned down. Lisa is safe for now," Felicity says but a clear fear in her voice. Dana picks up her pace and draws her gun again. "Connor please..." She shuts the thought out of her mind.

 _The helicopter was already ready to take off as Waller and Joe limped in. "I want this placed burned to the earth! No one can know anything!" Waller yells. "Don't worry it will be taken care..." Suddenly the year something hitting the chopper and look up to see an arrow stuck in the center slowing the blades down. "He is like his father doesn't have the good sense to die," Waller says. "Its over Waller!" "I'll take care of this!" Joe says as he advance toward Connor gun aimed. He fires but misses as Connor avoids the shot and than whips him out with a leg sweep. Connor takes the mount and starts to punch the man over and over again. All the rage he feels after being used and Roy's death now coming out. "Queen that's enough!" Tess yells pulling him off. Connor looks down and it hits him he's just beaten a man to death._

Main Hall

"Let me just explain to all of you what kind of people your mayor and Ms. Palmer are. So first they illegally experiment with dark matter. You know stuff that caused the FREAKS IN CENTRAL CITY!" Jimmy yells. "Oh and than when something goes wrong. They contract a little company known as Savate Research," Jennifer yells. Lisa looks up stunned that company is the one her mother is a board member of. "That why they targeted me," she thinks. "But you are going to pay. The mayor already lost his kid and now you Ms. Palmer..." "SCPD Down on the ground," Miller yells bursting though a door. Jimmy turns to throw a fire ball at him when suddenly an line arrow ties him up and he is lifted into the air. The Green Arrow jumps down from the upper level. "Now we can talk this out," he says. Gina, Ted, and Lisa all note something seems off. "No chances," Jimmy says using his powers to melt the line and free himself.

Connor's eye is on Jimmy he doesn't see Jennifer about to attack when arrow lands in front of her. "That was a warning shot!" Dana in her Red Arrow costume warns. "This isn't!" Jennifer using air to toss a table at Dana who moves out of the way just in time. "I heard you helped people. How can you protect the people that destroyed me and my sister. You realize if I get the least bit angry fire starts to burn where ever I am," Jimmy tells Connor. "Something awful happened doesn't give you the right to kill. The mayor's son you didn't need to go that far. People can still help you," Connor states.

"The last time someone wanted to help me I wound up a lab rat sold to some bitch named Monica Brown," Jimmy screams. "What? Monica never knew about the project," Gina says more to herself. Jimmy goes to toss another fireball but Connor fires. The ball destroy the arrow but its energy is lost and it goes out. "Brown thought if she could figure out why about us gave us our powers she could replicate it," Jennifer says. "So she locked us away and experimented on us," Jimmy says as they circle around Connor and Dana everyone waiting to strike. Connor catches a look at Lisa who is stunned to hear this about her mother. "And the mayor's son?" Connor asked. "Who cares," Jimmy finally screams. "Everyone has to pay," Jennifer yells. Dana fires an arrow. "You missed," Jennifer taunts as it lands in the wall next to her. Suddenly smoke starts to pour out of the arrow. Jennifer starts to choke.

"Jen!" Jimmy yells. Connor fires an arrow that unleashes CO2. Jimmy avoids and fires at Connor. The Green Arrow avoids it but just barely again it's clear he's dealing with some kind of injury. Dana manages to tie up Jennifer. Gina tosses her a collar that should stop her from using her power.

" _What have I..." Connor can't finish the thought. What he doesn't see is Waller has a gun aimed at him. Tess sees this and they fight. Waller is soon off balance and hit the rear blades. A gruesome end. Tess ignores the blood covering her. "Queen we have to go," She yells._

"You really think I'm scared of some damn arrows," Jimmy yells. "I think you are scared of something and lashing out," Connor says. "I am only lashing out so I can take as many as I can with me," Jimmy says turning towards Lisa. Connor fires another CO2 Arrow this time placing it in the ceiling above him and it rains down. Finally the Police charge in and take them. Connor and Dana exchange a look and leave.

"What happened?" Dana asks when they reach a rooftop. "I'll explain back at the liar. Right now Detective Logan is going to be needed not the Red Arrow," Connor says sitting down on the ledge. "Connor are you okay? I can you are in agony?" "Its bad," He says simply.

" _We need to do something," Madison says. It had been more than an hour since they gotten back to the safe house just in time. The local police alerted to something going on had been arriving just as they got away. "I think we need to let him... Its never..." Arturo stops himself not wanting to talk his daughter about killing a person. Connor sat in a chair just looking at his hands. He had been nearly silent silent since Tess has pulled him away from the scene. The hood and mask were off but the rest of the outfit remained. "He saved me dad," Madison says. "I know he did but I'm not a doctor," Arturo says. "I'm going to try again," Tess finally says. She walks over to Connor slowly he barely acknowledges her presence, "Do you a drink?" She lamely asks. He mumbles something._

" _Perhaps I can help," A voice says. Tess pulls her gun and spins. She sees a short blonde. She pulls her gun. "Who the hell are you?" Tess demands. "Sara Lance... Queen family friend. Also someone that knows what he might be going through," Sara says. "This is what you wanted," Connor says dully. "No it's not. Trust me kid I've killed. I know the guilt I would never want someone to fill that," Sara says. "Roy's dead because me and than I betray every lesson he or my father ever taught me," Connor says. "Waller is a bitch. She manipulated you and Roy," Sara tells him._

" _And I'm the stupid kid that fell for it. Just like I'm stupid kid that did see it was a trap..." Connor stops himself the memory of his father eventual death welling up. "Roy fell for it to. You want to save your family, Roy wanted his daughter. Waller found you weaknesses and used them. As for Joe let say he was no saint. It might sound wrong but it was kill or be killed with him. You are better off finishing it now," Sara says. "I didn't just kill a man to protect myself or someone... I lost all control. I didn't stop punching until I saw he wasn't breathing," Connor says. "After he killed someone who you had spent the last five years with," Sara reminds him. "I can't do this," Connor says getting up._

" _So that's it? You are throwing away the last five years of Roy's life?" Sara asks getting mad. Connor stays silent. "I've heard enough," Arturo says. Connor turns to face him. "Kid I see it in your eyes you think you are a monster. Well I know monsters I know heartless SOB's. You are not one of them. Madison is safe because of you. So make a choice either let this destroy you or keep fighting," Arturo urges._

The Liar

"Oh my god," Felicity says in shock looking at Connor's back. It's already dark and bruised. His chest isn't any better. "Look's worse than it feels," Connor says as he puts ice on. "I doubt it. Are you alright?" She asks. William enters. "Holy crap what hell happened?" William asks. "Some of this is from the fall earlier. I'm okay," he lies again. A few moments later, Dana, Lisa, and Ted enter. They explain that Gina was exhausted and headed for home. "So what the hell happened?" Dana asks. "I was attacked," Connor finally admits. "The Meta's got the jump on you?" Kord asks. "Not the metas something much worse," Connor says. "What? And I really don't like that look you are giving," Felicity says. "It was the League of Assassins," Connor says.

 _Earlier_

" _You are quite sloppy for someone so good Mr. Queen," A male voice says. Connor gets up and see three people dressed in League of Assassin's gear. Connor gets up and gets into a fighting stance. "It would be a waste of time," Another voice says. A voice Connor is stunned to hear. "It can't be," Connor says to himself. "Oh did you father assure you that you never had to be scared again. Lies to comfort a child. Just as I'm sure you will do with Katie." Connor sees red and attacks. Huge mistake he cut off before he get close. Now he's trying to fight of two men at the same time both of whom_ _are highly skilled._

 _Connor can only block and try avoid. Driven back to the wall he take a hard shot to the head that drops him. Now all three are on top of him as fight back to this feet. Finally he sense an opening and grabs one and tosses them into another. The final attack steps back. "See you soon." Suddenly smoke bombs go off and Connor is left alone._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Dana you are off balance… Kord keep you're dropping you hands after every strike," Connor as the three mover around training mats armed with bo staffs. "I'm exhausted," Ted says. "Yeah well the league isn't going to care," Connor says turning toward him. Connor swigs and Ted blocks. "Good," Connor says before swinging again and Ted blocks again. Connor swings again and catches Kord hard in the body. Kord drops the the ground. "Get up," Connor yells "I can't," Ted. "You are weak," Connor says. "Connor stop," Dana yells. Connor grabs her and throws her to the ground his hands on her throat. "You are weaker!" He screams.

"Stop," Dana pleads. Connor begins to choke her. Ted gets up and tackles Connor who spins over and tosses him into a case holding weapons. Kord is badly hurt. Connor with grabs an arrow and stabs Kord with it. Dana is down on the ground. "Connor?" "I am not Connor anymore," he says as he stabs at her heart.

"AHHHH!" Connor yells sitting up in bed. "Hey what's wrong?" Dana asks sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. Connor turns to her and pulls her in close. "Just a nightmare," he says still shaken. "Its okay," She says comforting him. He rests his head on her shoulders. "What was it about?" She asks. He ignores her and gets out of bed heading for the bathroom. He turns on the light and runs some water to splash on his face. He hands are shaking as he thinks about the visions of violence. Looking up at the mirror he sees Dana's dead body and yell again in shock. "NO!"

"Connor?" Dana bursts through the door. He looks at her and embraces her. "Its okay," She says. "No its not," he finally says. "Is this about Chris?… The League..." "Its me. Its me," Connor says. She leads him back to the bed and they sit. "You are you scaring me. Connor please tell me," She says to him. "I was training with you and Kord… in this dream. And than all of a sudden I… I hurt you and Kord," Connor says. "Connor it was a dream. You would never hurt me," Dana says. "Still this dream… it was like I was taken over by something… I think I enjoyed in this dream," Connor says his voice cracking. "Well clearly in the real world you didn't. You are just stressed out. Chris is still missing and the League, Cheshire," Dana tells him rubbing his back.

" _Do it brand him"_

Connor jumps up. "Sorry," he says once he calms down. "Its fine," she replies as he sits back down. "I just wish we could take off for a vacation," Connor says. "Cabo?" Dana asks. "Any place you want," Connor says. "Well in that case Milan for the shopping," Dana says. "Oh god not shopping," Connor says. "Yes shopping. Lots of shopping," She jokes. "I love you," Connor says kissing her but still feeling very uneasy.

Where Chris is Being Held

"Again," he commands. Chris reloads his gun and fires. He empties the clip the grouping is near perfect. "This is worthless. I'm a trained a solder I know how to fire a gun," Chris complains. "You haven't trained in years. The Green Arrow is no easy kill." "Why do you want the Green Arrow dead?" Chris asks again. "That is none of your concern. Once he is dead you are and Lian are both free to live your lives. Do it again." Chris loads the gun again and fires at a fresh target.

Lisa's House Later that Morning

"I'm coming," Lisa says exhausted. It was a rare day off for her and Katie also had the day off from school. Tying her robe and opened the door. "Mother?" She asks stunned seeing her at the front door. "Hello darling," Cassandra Brown says kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I thought we were meeting for lunch," Lisa says. She's barley talked to her parents since she told them about Katie. It hadn't gone well. They had been upset about her have a child out of wedlock all because her father had built his career on family values. She counted' believe they were more worried her father's career instead of a child. "Well I figured why wait… we talk so rarely. Although I figured you would be up at the very least," Cassandra says. The shots were pretty clear. Lisa fought to not roll her eyes. It was not that late only eight in the morning. "Also you made it clear you really needed to talk to me."

"Yeah I do… I'm sure you were aware of what happened at Kord a few days ago?" "Well of course. I am glade you are okay. You are okay right?" "I was nearly attacked twice. But yes I'm fine. I really need to ask about you doing research with dark matter," Lisa says to her. Its just a second but the crack of her facade shows. "Well you know the company has many projects going on. If Kord wishes to partners on one I can give the number to contact," Cassandra says going to her phone. "Mom its not about business. Those Metas came after me because of you," Lisa says. "Why would those freaks do that?" "They aren't freaks… Mom something happened to them. And they claim they were experimented on," Lisa says.

"Mommy," Katie yells from upstairs. "I'll be right up honey," Lisa says. Cassandra nods as Lisa heads up. Once she is alone Cassandra silently lets out a god damn it. Its than her eye catches a drawing Katie has done in her little hand writing it says Connor on the paper. "Connor? Oh you have got to be kidding me,"Cassandra says out loud.

Mayor's Home

"Sam I am still so sorry about Christopher," Ted says as he takes a seat across from the mayor. "As if losing my only son wasn't bad enough I now have to deal with this ridicules charges," Forester rants. "You have to have faith in the legal system," Ted says. The truth is the more he's learned the more he cant' stand the man. "Oh the legal system is one thing its the press I am worried about... My wife is already in such a poor state but those vultures..." He rambles. "I'm not really sure what I can do. I mean my lab is open to try and help the meta regain full control or maybe even take away there powers," Ted offers. "Actually it something else," Samuel Forester says.

What ever it was Ted knew he wasn't about to like it. "I need the Green Arrow," he says. "What?" "Ted when you started this whole Blue Bug stuff..." "Blue Beetle," Ted reminds him. "What ever... You promised me to shut down the Green Arrow. Yet he's still active," Forester says. "Things have changed Sam," Ted says getting tense. "Things always change. One thing that could change would be all the help the city has given you over the years. Or the fact I protect you when you are breaking the law with the Vigilante act. Now I can either force a change to the news cycle with the Green Arrow's arrest or with your waste of stockholder's money on this fantasy of your," Forester says his tone threatening. Ted stands up and towers over the older man.

"I'd watch it if I were you Mr. Mayor! I remind you I did a lot to get that job and so did my friends. I would hate to have to pull my support," Ted says. "I"m playing games Ted. You have one day to either turn the Green Arrow over to the police or give me his indenty," The mayor says as Ted turns to leave.

QSI William's Office

William entered ready to start the day. Sitting his briefcase down he knocks over a photo. "Oh geez... sorry mom," He say picking up the old photo. It than dawn on him it's May. May was always hard ever since his mom died. Add in his father's birthday being that month it got worse. He had moved on and mourned both but the pain was always there.

" _Can I get you anything?" William asks. "I'm fine son," Oliver says in pain. "Are you sure?" "William please we know how bad this is. But for a few minutes I just want to talk to my son and not worry about my health. Let the damn doctors do that," Oliver says looking around the room the sound of the hear monitor going in the background. "Sure... Work has been going well," William says. "I know... clearly you didn't get your head for business from me," Oliver jokes. "You and Felicity built QSI," William says. "She built it I just used a few connections to help out. My real legacy is you and your brother," Oliver says proudly. "I'll make you proud dad," William says. "You always do. Its Connor I'm worried about," Oliver says. William nods._

Lyla's Office

Lyla tried to focus on her work but she couldn't. All she could think about is Chris and the growing tension with John over revealing Connor being the Arrow to Lian. Suddenly her started to ring. She picked up and her hear stopped the caller ID read "Chris".

"Chris?" She says hopefully "Hello Mrs. Diggle or should I call you director Michaels," A disguised voice taunts. Pushing her motherly instincts aside she stays calm. "What do you want?" Lyla asks. "For the Arrow to find him. But it's taking to long. So I am sending him a clue. Please deliver it for me." The call ends. Her phone beeps she's got a media message. She opened it. Her heart now broke. It was Chris bound and gagged a newspaper showing today's date was in the photo.

A Restraint

"So how is Katie doing in school?" Cassandra asks as she and Lisa wait for a waiter to take there order. "She loves it. Making a lot of new friends. But mom..." "You know education was always an important issue to your father and I," Cassandra says. Lisa hated when she did this. Her mother default mode was campaign mood. Even with it being years since her father had finally lost his office and "retired." "I am very aware. Now about the Quinn's," Lisa says wanting to get things on track. "Who?" "The Meta Humans. The two that just rampaged through this city," Lisa says. "I haven't been to Star City in years. I think my last visit was before Connor Queen went missing," Cassandra says just as the waiter arrived.

Lisa knew what that was. Her mother was known for her timing. She had never told her parents who Katie's father was for a number of reasons. Her mother had to suspect something though. "I don't think that has anything to do with what I was talking about," Lisa respondes. "Of course not Lisa you never wish to discuss your short comings or mistakes." "Katie is not a mistake!" "I never said that. See Lisa you don't think things out. You can miss to the big picture. What ever happened with The Fr... Quinn's is in the past. But in the present you are putting you child at risk by associating with a dangerous man," Cassandra says "What are you talking about?" Could it be her mother knows Connor is the Green Arrow.

 _William was going over reports in his room when he heard the front door slam. Felicity was out of town and the staff was off meaning it had to be Connor. Figuring he was due for a break he put it down and headed down to the kitchen where he heard something "Hey little brother perfect timing how about we head out and get a... What the hell happened to your face?" William says seeing a black eye and a busted lip on Connor who was now fifteen. "I feel off my bike," he clearly is lying. "And the red knuckles? Did you get in another fight?" William asks. "Just back off Will!" Connor yells. "Connor come on talk to me," William pleads taking his arm when Connor tries to walk away._

" _Its not a big deal," Connor says. "You getting in a fight reflects_ _really poorly on this family," William says knowing it was the wrong thing to say once it came out his mouth. "What ever?" Connor says. "Don't make me call your mother," William threatens. "GO AHEAD! Because you are sure as hell are_ _NOT my father! So I don't have to answer to you!" Connor yells. "Yeah well if dad was here he would ask if you were really still this stupid? Its like you never learn no matter who..." William stops himself when he releazie how low this blow is. To late Connor runs off upstairs._

The Liar

Metal hitting metal rang out as Connor worked up and down the salmon ladder. He was hoping a workout would relive some of the stress he was feeling. Once he got the top he pushed up over the bar before coming back down. Dropping off the ladder he saw William. "We need to talk," William says. "Can it wait," Connor says. "Just get a call you haven't been into work at the foundation all week," William says annoyed. "Its Tuesday so I missed two days," Connor says moving past him to get a drink of water. "It's Thursday Connor. And from I understand you were barley in last week as well," William says. "More important things are going on right now," Connor says. "The foundation does a lot of good and you were proud to be a part of that," William says. "And than my best friend kidnapped and the leagued popped up! I still can't catch Cheshire! On top of all the other thing I have to deal with as the Green Arrow. So excuse me William if something had to drop," Connor snaps.

"I'm just worried you were in a good place a few months ago," William points out. "A few months ago things were different. Sorry if some pointless job I only took to make you and mom happy isn't my worry right now," Connor says still mad. "Look sorry," William says. Connor ignores him and heads over to a wing chug dummy. "Next time I argue with you remind me that you can tear my throat out," William says trying to joke. Connor stops his training clearly shaken. "Hey is something going on..."

Before Connor can respond Lyla and Diggle come into the liar. "We got a led on Chris," Diggle says. Connor masks his earlier discomfort and goes into Arrow mode. "What's going on?" Connor asks. "We got sent this video," Lyla says handing him the phone. Connor takes a look and than smiles. "They made a mistake," Connor says. "What are you talking about?" Diggle asks. "Look at the background. That's the old show building for the Twisted Sister roller coaster. Chris and I used to go on that all the time," Connor says. "The Amusement Park shut down two years ago when the owner went bankrupt," Diggle remember. "We have location," Lyla says smiling.

Connor heads over to his gear. "Hello this is clearly a trap. Who ever has Chris knows you are the Arrow and thus picked a spot you were bound to recognize," William yells. "Well duh. But if they want me so badly I am going to give them what they want," Connor says. "Can you at least wait for Dana or even Felicity to run coms," William pleads. "Dana is pulling a double and mom is on that trip to look over the offices in Central City. If I need back I'm pretty sure I count on Dig and Lyla," Connor says. "This doesn't feel right," William says but Connor ignores him.

The Cell Chris is Being Held

Chris is on his knee praying "Dear lord forgive me. I know this is sin this is the biggest sin of them all. This isn't like when I was in the army and I was caught in those battles. But the only way to protect the woman I love is to kill The Green Arrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Not now Kord," Connor says as he enters the liar. "I just need a second please," Ted says. "Its not a good time..." Connor snaps. "Hey Connor hear him out," William interrupts. "The mayor has decided that in order to cover his own ass from the Quinn he wants to bring the Green Arrow in," Ted blurts out. "And let me guess he knows you know The Arrow's identity because of your little deal," Connor snaps. "Look Connor I'm sorry. Its either you or he drags me in. Connor I never meant for anything like this to happen," Ted claims. "WELL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! You made the deal with a scum bag. And hell you made it pretty clear until I saved your life it was either give up or get arrested," Connor says even grabbing onto Kord.

"Connor calm down," William says stepping in. Connor snaps out of it. "I'm sorry Ted... I lost it for a second," Connor says before walking off. Dig and Lyla both watch with concern. William follows his brother over area where the van and motorcycle are kept. "Connor?" He says softly. "I'm losing it Will," He says looking at his reflection in the van's window. "Talk to me little brother," William pleads. "For a while now I've been having these flashes or dreams or warnings," Connor says. "Connor a dream is a dream it's not real," William reminds him. "Yeah except these might be. Remember when I told you I stuck in time during that mission on Lian Yu with the legends? Well these things started. Than add into that was my encounter where Cheshire nearly took me out mixed with Katie I wrote it off as my head trying to deal," Connor says. "You are having premonitions?" William asks.

"Maybe... Again it was little stuff a flash here or there like when a memory gets stirred but I couldn't pull it together. The same thing was happening to Gina Palmer," Connor says. "What have been seeing?" "Myself dying or worse," Connor says. "What could worse than dying?" "In one I'm holding a sword and I'm pointing it at mom. There is this woman telling me Star City will burn and I'm happy about it. Than last night I had this dream I snapped on Kord and than I went after Dana," Connor says. "Okay that shows its crap because I know you! You would never hurt..." "I've hurt everyone I have ever cared about. One way or another I wind up doing it. And I have killed people William. Hell I put an arrow through Wintergreen's god damn throat," Connor says. "You had to stop him Connor... And you doing that saved all of us and this city," William reminds him.

"Its not just Wintergreen… Its remembering Roy. Its stuff I did while I was away. There is something dark in me," Connor says. "Connor there is something dark in everyone. Now sometimes you have to be more in touch with it than others. But I know you are a good person. And if dad were here he would tell you that. He would also tell how hard it is to balance that hood and life," William tells him. Connor takes a frustrated breath. "Just so much to deal with..." "I'll take care of Samuel Forester!" William says. "How?" "Don't worry about it littler brother," William says turning to leave.

Dig comes up to Connor. "Hey Lyla is getting on edge. We really need to get going," He says. Connor knows Diggle isn't being selfish he clearly is a worried father and he's right. Right now Chris is the piece on the board they can take care off. He walks back to the main area. "Alright lets make it clear what our priorities are. We need to confirm Chris is held there. If we have a have a chance at rescue we can take it but we can't be stupid," Connor says. Both Dig and Lyla nod. Connor turns to Kord. "Ted… I'm sorry about snapping. Its just been a tense week. But we could use another man on this," Connor says. "No big deal. And If I can help get Chris free of course," Ted says.

Lisa's Home

"I always hate how you shut down like this. Ever since you were a little girl," Cassandra says. "Well mother you have made it clear you disapprove of the decisions I have made," Lisa says. "Your mistakes..." "My mistakes? I have told you before not to call Katie a mistake! Now if I had my choice no having her under the circumstances weren't ideal. You and dd made that more than clear. But don't come in here and act so high and mighty…. I'm not some naive girl anymore," Lisa says. "Meaning what?" Cassandra asks. "Mother to make our fortune to finance everything it hasn't all been clean on the level. Now tell me what you know about the Quinn's. They were taken from people that were trying to help them…." "You are trying to lecture me? When you the one bringing Connor Queen around you family." "CONNOR IS KATIE'S FATHER!" Lisa finally yells.

"He's what?" A new voice calls out. Lisa turns and sees Katie had just come into the house flanked by her babysitter. Katie suddenly turns and runs upstairs. "Katie… Damn it. Emma thank you but I'll take care of her. Mother I trust you can see yourself out," Lisa says. "Lisa if you never listen to me on anything else just please keep Connor away from yourself and her," Cassandra pleads. "Get Out!" Lisa snaps. Her mother leaves. Lisa heads up the steps but stops and pulls out her phone and dials Connor but gets his voice mail. "Connor call me when you get this. My mother… I really messed up and let it slip you are Katie's father. I'm sorry this is not how I wanted this."

The Amusement Park

The Old Park had Four Sections. One for water rides, one for for shows, one for thrill rides, and simpler rides. Connor made the call he would take the thrill ride area due to it being where the photograph of Chris had been taken. "This is Green Arrow I'm beginning my search," Connor says moving slowly. His guard was high the league had gotten the jump on him last week he wasn't about to let it happen again. "This is Blue Beetle I have some movement on the north end. Checking it out now," Kord says. "Be careful do not engage unless you have to," Connor warns. "Roger." Best Connor could judge The photo would have been taken from the top of the old drop tower. A take on the famous Disney Tower of Terror the ride from the outside looked like the famous Space Needed in Seattle. Before the drop happened riders got one hell of a view of the park.

"This is Spartan someone has been here lately I got signs of cooking. Spices are from the middle east," Dig says. "Spartan what's you location?" Lyla asks over coms. "The foods of the world area." "I'm on my way to check it out with you," Lyla replies. "Beetle what's your set rep?" Connor asks. "Just some animals that have made a home here with the park closed," Kord replies. Connor had started to climb up the ride using the old stair way park employees would use. The ride itself was still sealed off and given the noise any of the attractions would make it was unlike for any reason the league would start them and even risk drawing attention. If they came up this way it was using the stairs.

Reaching the top his heard sank. One of Chris' jackets was pinned to a wall with a League Sword holding it up. Another note was inside. Connor pulled it free knowing it was just another taunt. "Christopher will be happy to know you still care. Time to pick up the hunt Arrow. But remember we took you knight but you should watch your princess," Connor read out loud. It was than Connor realized something was on the back of the note turning it over to see a photo of Katie. "This is Arrow! They were here and there gone!" He says into the comm seething.

" _You don't have to look so damn board," William says. "Well I am so damn board," Connor responded. "You gotta get used to stuff like this. A lot of huge contacts are made at events like this. And with you starting at QSI soon its important," William tells him as Connor drinks a scotch trying to block him out. "How man is that for you?" "Two and my first came hours ago. William lighten up you drag me to this stupid dinner. You know I'm bad with stuff like this," Connor says. "Connor its time to grow up. Some day I will be in charge of the company but people will be looking at you..." "Help lead the way be an example blah blah blah. I'm twenty one William and I've been hearing this for years," Connor says._

 _William can see how on edge he is. Connor just was never good in large crowds. He always felt like he was being watched way to closely. "Its just when you are a VP this kind of stuff is the difference makers," William tries to explain. "William I am not a VP. Hell we don't even know if me working at Queen Smoak is going to last," Connor says. "It better last what else are you going to do," William says. "Thanks William," Connor says before turning and walking off. "Connor wait I didn't mean it like that. Look you are doing a lot of things so well lately. I mean Dana is going to make the perfect wife." "Yeah just another piece for the puzzle you want me to be... Just give me five minutes," Connor says turning away. William lets him go._

 _Connor heads over the bar and gets another drink. "Connor Queen is that you?" A voice asks. Connor turns around and see a sexy blonde in a dress that fits her perfectly. It manged to show off a killer body but not move in slutty. "I'm sorry do we know each other?" He asks. A small pang of guilt hits as he remembers Dana but he's just talking. Even if the woman was model level sexy. "It's me Lisa Brown," she says. "Wow you grew up," He says. "Well we haven't seen each other since we were fourteen. Less things change more the stay same. Still getting dragged to stuff like this by the family," She says. "I can relate my brother thinks this is a chance for me to make connections," He mocks. "The only connection I have made it with the bartender. You want to get out of here maybe go catch up," Lisa suggests. Over her shoulder he can see William motioning for him to come talk to someone. "Well my brother would be so mad if I left... So lead the way," Connor says._

"Sorry it took me so long respond," Connor says as Lisa opens the door and let him in the house. "No I understand... this is all my fault anyway," Lisa says as he can tell she is on the verge of tears. "Hey it's okay. We were going to tell her at some point," Connor reminds her. "Not like that Connor. Not me just blurting it out. Not her walking in the house with me yelling at my mother like a maniac. I've always been so careful. When she would ask about her father I tried to be delicate," Lisa says. "You made a mistake Lisa. You are human it happens. And want to talk screw ups. I'm no closer to finding Chris. The trail on Cheshire has gone ice cold. I have no idea what the league is planning, I am failing at my day job. And today I've snapped at William and Kord. So you are sill miles ahead of me when to comes to handling things" Connor says. "She won't even talk to me. Even when she' s mad or sad she talks to me. I can't even tell how she is processing this," Lisa says still nearly frantic.

"Can I try?" She nods. Connor heads up the stairs and knocks on the door. "Hey Katie its... its Connor. Can I come in?" No response. He knocks again. "Katie I'm coming in okay?" He asks. "Just you?" Her voice finally says. "Yeah just me," He says before opening the door. She's sitting her bed her teddy bear clutched in her arms. He walks over to the bed and crouches down so he can be on her level. "I... I know... You must have a lot of questions?" "Did you not like me?" Katie asks. "What?" Connor asks stunned the clear fear in her voice broke his heart. "Did you not like me? My friend Emily's daddy. She says he didn't like her or her brothers," She explains. He takes her hand this is going to tough and he's not sure how to explain it to a little girl.

"Katie I didn't know about you until Christmas time. Remember when we first met? Until that day I had no idea I had a daughter," He says. "Why?" he takes a deep breath. "The truth is for a very long time I wasn't a very good person. I made a lot of mistakes. So I was twenty one and I ran away from home. Well that meant you mom had to take care of you alone. And like any good mother yours wanted to be careful and make sure I wouldn't hurt you when I came back. And than after she realized I wasn't a bad person anymore we wanted to be careful and not hurt you," Connor says. "I think I understand," She says. "Good… do you have any other questions?" "What should I call you?" She asks.

"Let's make a deal. As long as you want you can still call me Connor. Now some day when we are closer and if want I'd move for you to call me Daddy or Dad or Pop," Connor says. "I like that," She says. "I think your mom is going to want to come in and talk with you. Just understand she loves you very much," Connor says getting up. Lisa is waiting outside in the hall. "Wow good job," She says. "I just tried to think what my dad would say," Connor admits. She heads into the room. Connor pulls out his phone.

"Hey how did it go?" Dana asks. He had filled her in everything as he drove over. "She doesn't hate me so I think I can count it as a minor victory," Connor says. "I'm thrilled," She says. Connor hears something break. "Dana I'll call you back," He says not even waiting for her response. Screaming from up stairs gets him to run. "KATIE! LISA!" His worst nightmare comes true as he burst through the door. Cheshire stands in the room poised to attack them. Lisa has Katie behind her. "Hello Mr. Queen or should I say Green Arrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Diggle's Home

Dig walked into his home bracing himself for another fight. After Connor had left Lyla had snapped. Her weeks of grief and fear had all come out. Again they had fought over telling Lian about Connor being the Arrow. It dug up some old issues but he knew they would be fine. "Lyla I'm home... Lyla baby," He says seeing her on the ground. He takes he in his arms and can feel a lump on her head. "Johnny?" "I'm here. Do you remember what happened?" He asks. "I made a huge mistake. After I left the bunker I got home asked Lian to come over. John I told her about Connor," she admits. "That's alright. I know..." "Johnny she went nuts. She started talking about revenge for what he did to her father," Lyla says. "Father?" John asks confused.

Lyla sits up. "She's convinced Connor killed her father," Lyla explains. "But how did you wind up on the floor?" He asks still worried about her. "I tried to get her to calm down and she got the jump on me. I get I'm not at my peak anymore but still," Lyla says.

The Mayor's Office

"Oh William I was expecting Ted Kord," Mayor Forester says. "I'm handling this for Ted... We should take alone," William says looking at the assistants and two guard in the office. "Anything you say in this office is safe," The mayor insists. "We both know that is bull crap Sam. Now for your sake clear the damn office," William says. "Excuse me?" "Trust me Sam this is not something you want anyone to hear," William replies. "Alright everyone out... I mean everyone," the mayor snaps. Everyone else leaves.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" The mayor says once they are alone. "I think I'm a big part of the reason you have this office! And if you want to have a chance of keeping it you will listen to me got it?" William asks. Forester is shocked he's never seen this kind of fire in William's eyes. To himself William is proud he's channeling his father's old Arrow voice. "Now listen Sam I get it you lost a son just last week. You office is under attack due the Quins and you need to turn the tide with the election coming up," William says. "What does this have to do with Ted Kord and you being here?" The mayor asks. "The city has a lot of issues. Issues Kord is trying to help with his Blue Beetle... Yes same pick your jaw up off the floor. Did you really think even Kord was smart enough to do all this alone? He needed some QSI tech," William lied he figured it was a good cover.

"All Ted had to do is tell me who the Green Arrow is," Forester says. "Sam take a breath and think. I have known Dana Logan since she was sixteen year old. His second day in the city he saved her life. When Cody Barrett tried blow the entire one percent sky high he stopped him. Hell just last week Samuel he stopped the Quinn's," William reminds him. "And he killed Xavier Wintergreen along with numerous other people. The law is the law," The mayor asks. "I'd be real careful about the law Sam. Do I have to remind you about the SAC deal," William says. Forester is stunned. "If that comes out you are going down as well William," Forester states standing up. "You think so? Sure I could face charges but odds are I can cut a deal. You though well being the point man has it benefits and downside," William says.

"What do you get out of this?" The mayor asks. "A safer city and hopefully a mayor that remember he works in the best interest of the people not himself." "Oh really what would you know about being Mayor? Just because your father was one doesn't make you qualified." Forester says. "Sam you have my terms. Leave the heroes to be heroes," William says turning to leave. As soon as he's gone Forester picks up a phone. "You were right he came running confirms he little brother is the Arrow."

Lisa Home Katie's Bed Room

"If you want me fine. Leave them out of this," Connor says. "They are apart of this because of you," Cheshire warns he claws aimed at Lisa. Connor knows he's not fast enough to stop her if she tries anything. "Katie is a little girl I am begging you to have some small sense of sympathy," Connor pleads. "A father's love for his child is a precious thing. Something you have denied others," She taunts. "What are you talking about? You keep acting like this is some vendetta between us," Connor asks. "There is!" She seethes. "Well what ever it is lets handle it between us. Don't you get it you've already won," Connor says. . "Just killing you would to easy... You must feel the pain I have felt. You took my father... I will take you daughter," She says turning towards Katie.

"What makes you so sure he killed you father?" Lisa blurts out. It's a desperation move. "I know because my master was there in Central City," Cheshire screams. "Central City?" Connor's mind flashes to that night.. It couldn't be could it? "You are Roy's daughter aren't you?" He asks. "Don't you dare speak his name... You betrayed him," She says. Before Connor a hooded figure comes through the window. It is a league member. "ENOUGH CHESHIRE!" He commands. She stops herself. "You told me..." "I told you to play the long game," he responds.

"I swear to God if either of you hurt my daughter there is not a place on earth you can run to or a army you can use to stop me," Connor growls. "You daughter shall be safe," He says before grabbing Lisa. "MOMMY!" Katie screams. Connor' seen enough and finally attacks but it's a stupid move as he gets slashed on the arm and drops to the ground. Lisa tries but can't get away from the Loge member's iron grip. "Let's go Cheshire! Unless you want you beloved to pay," he says. A smoke pellet is dropped and they are gone.

"Mommy!" Katie cries over and over again. Connor gets up and goes to her. "They took her... they took mommy I want mommy," She pleads. "I know... But Katie I swear I will find her and bring her back to you," Connor says. "I want mommy," She says again.

" _There is nothing you can do Sara I have made up my mind. I'm not going home," Connor says as they walk around the warehouse that been Roy's base. "You know what happens if you don't," Sara says. "I will call my mother and warn her about Wintergreen," Connor says. "That won't work," Sara says. "You know what also hasn't worked trying to make me a hero. I failed. Roy is dead because I fell for Waller's crap. And you expect me to go home and hug my mother with the same hands I just used to..." He can't finish. She places a hand on his shoulder that he shakes off. "I know a thing or two about blood on the hands. And trust me I've had more than on mine than I can bare sometimes," Sara says."Roy tried to make a hero. Instead I'm just a failure as always," Connor says. "Do me one last favor read this," Sara says handing him a letter. After a second he opens it._

 _Dear Connor_

 _If you are reading this than I didn't make out this crap with Waller alive. And sadly if you are anything like your father you putting all the burden on yourself. Some one final time I am giving you an order STOP! I've lived the life I've and took the risks I took. Sooner or later it was bound to catch me. I also know right now you are thinking you haven't really changed or that you have changed for the worse. You haven't trust me. I've seen you grow into the man you are now. I told you Jade and how that led to my littler girl my dear Molly named after my mother. For ten years I raised her why Jade was on the run. Than came that awful day where Jade returned and took her. I thought Molly had been killed and I let Waller use me. You did not fail me I failed you._

 _Now you might have this insane stupid idea bout not going home. Don't throw it all away. Not all these years of hard work. Go home and make your father proud. And if still think you owe me something than when they your family is safe find my daughter. Tell her I loved her._

 _Roy Harper_

" _What did you think this was going to do?" Connor asks. "Maybe convince you not be stupid. But Roy and I underestimated Queen quilt trip," Sara says trying to joke. "Its me if I go home all I am going to do is get my family killed. Because I always mess up," Connor says. "Okay do me one more thing... come with me and if aren't convinced than I will take you any where, any time you want," Sara relents._

Chris's Cell

He had long last track of all sense of time. So often he was left alone in this damn cell. He could hear an outer door opening. Chris could hear a woman whimpering in pain. "Lian?" He asks sitting up on the bed. To Chris shock Lisa Brown is shoved into the cell wall. "Ouch," Lisa says. "Lisa?" Chris asked in shock. "Silence," the leader of his keepers yelled. The cell door opened and Lisa was shoved in. "Let's go Christopher its time to prepare." Chris gets up. "I'm sorry you got pulled into this Lisa," Chris says. The cell door is closed and soon Lisa is left alone in the dark.

Queen Mansion

Felicity and Thad had just returned from business conference when they got Connor's call. The door opened and Connor walked in with Katie in his arms. "Oh god are you alright," Felicity says seeing the clear wounds on his arm. "I'm fine nothing that wont' heal," Connor says. "Is she okay?" Felicity asks seeing the clearly scared little girl's face. "She will be fine once we get her mommy back," Connor says. "Hey how about I take Katie upstairs and get her settled," Thea suggests. "Is that okay?" He asks she nods. Thea leads Katie up the steps. Thea looks at Connor's arm. "Its painful but I will be fine. And I already used the herbs to stop the poison," Connor says. "So Roy's daughter is Cheshire who is working for the League. Can this get worse?" Felicity asks.

"God I hope not…. Thanks again for letting me bring her here. And remind me to thank to Dinah Drake for clearing things with CPS," Connor says. "This mansion is your home and that is my granddaughter," Felicity says. "I just want to be safe," Connor says. "I don't like that look Connor. I saw that look on your father's face once," Felicity says. "Mom I'm fine," Connor says. "Connor I saw that look when your father fought Ra's al Ghul the first time. He didn't plan to come back. And he almost died. Well before he fought Ra's for the final time I told him him this and I am telling you know. Don't fight to die Connor fight to live. Fight to be with your daughter and see her grow up. Fight to come back to Dana, and the rest of the family," Felicity says as she hugs him.

" _I never should have agreed to this," Connor says out loud as he sits on the deck of the waverider. "Just sit and watch kid," Sara_ _says over the com. Connor looks at the screen. "Is that Star City General?" He thinks to himself. Sara had taken the jump ship as she called which could also travel in time to someplace. Sara makes he way down a hall. Various people stand outside a row of window. "Hi Ollie," she finally says to a man whose back is turned. To Connor's shock his father turns around. "Sara," He says with a big smile before they hug. "Please don't tell me there is some huge world wild emergency," He begs. Connor smiles seeing and hearing his dad's voice. "Nope I just had to check in where I heard about the big news. Baby boy Queen being born and all," Sara says._

 _Oliver points a crib in the hospital nursery. "That's him Connor Lance Queen," Oliver says proudly. "Oh he's so cute," Sara says. "Already giving mommy and daddy trouble. Came a week early yet was twenty hours of labor," Oliver laughs. "Careful Ollie I bet Felicity isn't laughing," Sara says. Connor again smiles. His mother had told him about that. She joked it was only time Connor wanted to be center attention since he surprised everyone but than also forced them to wait. "That smile Ollie you just love being father don't you?" She asks. "Of course I do. And I'm so thrilled to have this chance. I missed so much with William," Oliver says. "What if has some problems?" Sara asks. "I will tell him no matter how bad it is come home. No matter what you face your mother and I love you more than anything," Oliver says._

 _Suddenly the screen goes black and lights dim. In the center console a hologram of Oliver appears. "Hello Connor. Sara told some of what is going on. It's strange to think that the little boy I was just watching is now a man. And in a dark place from what I can tell," Oliver says. Connor stands up and walks towards the console. "Trust me son I can relate to that. I know what's it like be so full of doubt and self loathing. Don't listen to those voices Connor. Be the man I know you can be. And no matter what I love you son," Oliver says. "I love you too dad," Connor says. The door to the bridge opens. "You ready to go home kid?" Mick Rory asks him in a gruff voice. "I am."_

The League's Headquarters

"Chris," Lian says as she seems him for the first time in weeks and moves toward him. "Please tell me you are alright," He says taking her hands. "I'm okay…. You look sick," She says. "He is fine," the leader of the League declares. "I am," Chris says. "And soon you will both be free… The Green Arrow shall come soon enough." Before anything else can be said a commotion is hear. "Where is she?" Cassandra Brown yells entering. One guard starts to say something in Arabic. The master holds up his hand. "How do you take my daughter!" Cassandra yells at the master. "Who are you to come in here and make demands of the League of Assassins," The master says his voice on edge. "We had a deal. Please let Lisa go," Cassandra pleads.

"She will be let go once the Green Arrow has been taken care of. And are lucky I still honor our deal given you are your sisters Monica's failure with the Quinn's," The master warns. "You have what you need to draw him in. I can figure something else out. Just let Lisa go," Cassandra pleads. "That won't be happening," A new voice says entering. A female clad in League gear enters. The master bows to her as does Lian. "I will not leave here with out her," Cassandra warns. "You won't be leave," The female league member declares before stabbing Cassandra with a knife. "Soon the Arrow will be dead and The Demon will rise."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Why do you want Chris to do this? He doesn't have it in him," Lian says. "Everyone has the ability to kill in them. Chris has kept away from his loved ones. And wants to save you. Free you from your vows," The male leader says. "I made those vows to the league of my own free will," Lian declares. The female leader speaks next. "We are aware child. You must just accept this is our call. You shall have you revenge the Green Arrow will die."

Star City Morg

Dana and Scott Miller entered the examination room. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is," Miller says. "Afraid so. Cassandra Brown, wife of Senator Robert Brown and mother of the abducted Lisa Brown," The ME says. "No sense in asking how she died given the massive chest wound," Dana says. "Please tell me it was some super rare knife only one person in Star City could even possible own and you got all kind of DNA to confirm it," Miller pleads jokingly. Dana hid her annoyance. It wasn't uncommon for cops to make morbid jokes. But she had a good bet who killed Mrs. Brown. "Sadly no. But I can tell you the knife was built for combat. And who ever used it knew exactly how to kill someone with it," The ME says confirming what Dana is thinking. She walks around the body. Why would the league do this? To send a message.

"Body was dropped off this morning with this," The ME says holding up a piece of paper in plastic evidence bag. Miller takes it. "Its Clawglove... Note taunting the Green Arrow. Maybe it's not the claws but still use of a knife," Miller says. "What do you mean note taunting the Green Arrow?" Dana asks. Miller took a breath before speaking again. "Just listen to this... Green Arrow for month now you have failed in the hunt. For someone whom so much is expected this is unacceptable. Consider this your last warning. More blood will spill at a higher rate. The ex-lover and old friend won't last much longer. Than we shall turn to all those else you care about."

Queen Mansion

Connor woke up with a stiff neck. His original plan had been even while injured to hit the street as the Green Arrow. That all changed when Katie asked him to stay with her. As a result he had slept in the old chair in his room. Glancing at the bed he saw his daughter sound a sleep clutching her teddy bear. Checking his watch he saw it was seventy thirty. He had already decided it would be another missed office day. He could pick up the pieces of Connor's life when the Green Arrow wasn't needed. Reaching for his phone he was stunned as it vibrated. "Hello?" He says softly after leaving the room. "Long time Queen." The familiar voice of Tess Mercer says. "Finally you return my messages," Connor says.

"Well much like you this past year I've been busy. Good work on Wintergreen. ARGUS and Checkmate were both in the dark on that one. We actually thought he was just a myth," Tess says. "Thanks... Tess I need a favor," Connor says. "Look Connor you aren't exactly them most popular person among those in the know," Tess tells him. "Given how bad it would look for the US Government for a city to be destroyed by Wintergreen's plan and the fact I didn't spell anything about Waller I figure I'm due at least once," Connor says. "Depends on what you want... And I would love to send back up to fight the damn League but it's a no go on that."

"What are they planning? Come on Tess surely the Shadow Network of the Government has some idea," Connor says. "The League does what it does. Kills people doles out is own form of justice. Meddles in affairs," Tess says. "Why Star City? Why now?" Connor asks getting frustrated. "I have to be careful about I saw and dig into. Because you have people that either don't believe the League is real or people that tired to it that don't want it exposed. But just a wild guess if you are looking the League check a former League Member's home," Tess says before hanging up.

"Connor?" Katie's soft voice says as she open the door to the hall. "Hey kiddo morning," He greets. "I sorry I knocked some things over when I got out of bed," She says. "Hey that okay," Connor says as he comes back into the room. A few of his photos are on the floor. He picks them up. "Who are these people?" She asks. "Oh that's a really old photo of my dad. He's the one in the Rockets Jersey and the guy next to him is his best best friend Tommy Merylin... Merylin. Katie thank you ," Connor says as it dawned on him. Getting up he heads down to the master bed room and knocks. "Mom are you up?"

A few seconds later Felicity opens the door wearing her robe. "What going on?" "I think I have an idea where the holding Chris and Lisa," Connor says. "What?" Felicity asks confused. "Malcolm Merylin his old mansion is still standing right?" Connor asks. Felicity goes back into her room and grabs her tablet. She quickly starts doing some checking. "Yeah it is. Even after that whole OD that led to Cody Barrett going nuts it is. And ownership of the property and land just changed hands… One month after you came home. Owner is listed Rain Flow corp and odds are it's a shell," Felicity says. "Lets get the team together meet at the liar," Connor says. For the first time in the last week Connor felt hope again.

The Bunker

Thea and William had agreed to watch Katie. Dana thanks to to Chief Drake was able to get away. Officially the SCPD was handing the case of Cassandra Brown's murder to the FBI. A explanation made easier with the news Senator Robert Brown was found dead in his home. The news of another taunt note had again put Connor on edge. "So we are assuming the league made its return because of your return," Ted says. "Why?" Dana asks. "My family doesn't have the best history with the League. My father pretty caused it downfall. After he killed Ra's al Ghul its power has slipped greatly. It had. Hell after my dad saved me..." He stops even with finally moving past his quickly the memory was painful. "When Oliver killed Talia it appeared the league had finally been destroyed for good," Felicity finishes. "So this is sins of the father stuff for them," Kord says as Connor nods.

Dana looks as a layout of the old Merry property. "Where could they be hiding? I know the surrounding area isn't the most populated but stills someone had to see something," she says. Felicity presses a few buttons on the console that shows a number of hidden tunnels and hidden rooms. "Malcolm was a man of many secrete. Needless to say plenty of way to come and go and never be seen," Felicity says. "I don't like this to many unknowns," Dana says. Connor nods "Including if they are even there. Its a hunch at best I admit."

Before anyone else can speak again Dig and Lyla enter. "We need to talk," Dig says his voice heavy. Felicity knew that tone well it was John Diggel's bad news is breaking voice. "Its not Chris is it?" Connor asks. Killing Lisa's parents was a message could they already be moving onto Chris. "Its Lian," Lyla says clearly upset. Connor was about to ask if the league took her when Diggle just blurted it out. "Lian is Cheshire," He says. The couple than explain everything about Lyla telling her about Connor and her attack. "That explains why she suddenly went after Lisa and Katie," Connor says. "Wait what? Are they okay?" Lyla asks feeling quitly. "Katie is but Lisa was taken." "This is all my fault."

"No its not! The damn League of Assianes is! They have been setting this up for months if not years. Because there is more Lian is Roy's daughter," Connor says. "That would explain her ranting about you killing her father," Dig says. "Wait how would they know any of this?" Kord asks. "One thing I have learned years never underestimate how much evil secret groups can find out. Or they willingness to wait years on a plan," Felicity says.

Kord is looking at the layout of the mansion. "So at best this is a guess right?" "More or less it's what the city has on file mixed some other information and what Oliver found out at difference times," Felicity says. "I have an idea that might give us the full details. And hopefully an idea of just how big there numbers are. My company has been working on a new high powered thermal imagining device. Its supposed to be miltary drones but I think I can rig it up to my flying craft," Ted says. "Hell if could tell us if they are even in there. Remember I'm just guessing because it seems like a good place to hold up, "Connor says. "Where is it now?" Felicity asks. "At Kord Industries." "Great lets go. Ted you might be a genius but I've been working with Superhero tech since before you were born," Felicity says. They leave.

"Hey Dig you know those calls we discussed?" Connor asks. "Good idea we need numbers no matter what," Dig says. The Diggles left as well leaving Connor with Dana. She took his hand. "You okay?" She asks. "No. It feels like whole world is spinning out of control and and I'm about to get thrown off," He says. "Hold onto me than. We will get through this together," Dana says. Connor looks uneasy. "What?" "Dana I need you to stay with Katie..." He can't finish. "This unbelievable. After all these months after all this training you don't think I can handle myself in the field," She rants. "Dana please listen," Connor pleads. "You just said you needed numbers yet you are benching me," She says.

"You are the only one I would trust to protect Katie! What ever is going to happen I need to know she is safe. But William is not a fighter, my mother isn't either, and it's been years since my Aunt Thea was in the field. I can't be worried about her and keep my focus. With you I know she is going to be safe," Connor says. She's silent. "Look I know I am asking a lot. Because Katie is reminder of what an awful person I can be and how..." She puts her hand to his mouth to stop him. "I understand. The last few months I see that smile when ever she is brought up. And knowing that you want me to protect her means the world to me. Because I want everything that comes with a life with you," Dana says. The embrace.

"When this all said and done we are taking a couple weeks off," Connor says. "Cabio?" "Any where you want but yeah Cabo I would love to see you in a bikini maybe a blue one like that one time," Connor says. The kiss just for a seconds shutting out the chaos of the world around them.

Chris' Cell

The gun was loaded. "Just remember the deal. Once The Green Arrow is dead than Lian is free," He said. Chris looked at the weapon in his hand. "Will you at least tell me how he is?" Chris asks. He looked at Chris. "He is a man with a desstiny

Same time

After locking her in a Cell Lisa had been moved to a room. They told her both her mother and father were dead. She had cried every tear she could cry. She had simply come to one conclusion she was going to die. She just prayed Connor would keep Katie safe.

 _It looked old and beat up but the car drove just fine. The building for Queen Smoak loomed in the distance almost like a beacon calling to him. It had been five years but he was back in Star City he was home. He pulled into a parking lot across from Dana's building. He looked up and saw a light on. She still lived there. He wasn't foolish enough to think she had waited for him. Sadness and guilt washed over him. Getting out of the car he hoped he could catch a glimpse of her. "I'm so sorry Dana," He says to himself._

 _Getting back in he drove past QSI. Was his mother up in her office working could he he find William slaving away at some project or deal late into the night? Was Aunt Thea in town? Hadn't the annul share holders meeting just passed? He made a turn away from the direction of Spartan Guards. How would John Diggle react to his return? What was Chris up? All these questions raged in his head. As he drove by Kord Industries he took comfort knowing Ted Kord was still an ass._

 _He passed the park he knew was now renamed in honor of his father. If he stayed on this road long enough it would take him to the Mansion. The home filled with so many memories. Good and bad and the pull was strong to just head there. Knock on the door and beg to be let in. But no there was a mission. And it was best for the mission if the world thought Connor Queen was still a screw up. He took a different path and got to the grave yard._

 _If he wanted he could have snuck in and out all night but the goal was to get caught. He just hoped the guard was paying attention. Once he was over the wall he headed right for his father grave. "Hi dad it's been a long time I know. I'm finally home... I'm finally going to make you proud of me," He says out loud a light rain began to fall._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Yeah I know very long time no update. Truth is I really disliked the season six went at the end. And I hate what season seven turned out to be. So as far a I concerned in this universe this story is set Oliver figured out Diaz was behind so much earlier cut off his plans. Used Diaz as a scap goat to clear himself of the FBI. So no prison no new Green Arrow/Long lost sister. Diggle didn't suddenly get super bitter over being taken out of hood after his injury was exposed.

Queen Mansion

Connor walked into the living room where Katie was on the ground playing with some toys. "Katie... I want to introduce you to someone," Connor says. She turns around. "Did you find mommy?" She asks. "I think so. I am going to get her. But first I want you to meet Dana. She's a friend of mine. She's going to help look after you," Connor says. Dana enters. "Hi Katie," She say softly. "Hello." "My that is such a pretty picture you drew," Dana says. "Thank you." Connor takes a moment to let this sink in. As he walks out Thea is waiting. "She's in good hands," his aunt tells him.

"I know she is but I can't help but worry," He admits. "Your father was the same way. Its called being a parent Connor," Thea assures him. "Its not just that... My father faced the League and it got him killed. Now here I am about to go face the League," Connor says. "You can't think like that. "I wish I could stop... I've faced death over and over again. Last year with Wintergreen I thought I was going to die. But I didn't fear it. Now as I look and see my daughter with the woman I love I just see how much I have to lose now," Connor says. "Than don't lose," Thea tells him. "I'm not as good as my father," Connor says. "You aren't going in alone. Remember that use your team," Thea pleads.

The Bunker

"Any luck?" Connor asks entering. "I'm sorry Connor. You have to understand a lot of your father's old friends are long retired. The Tornado Twins are are tied up with something," Dig says. "It was worth a shot," Connor says. "Blue Beetle is ready to go," Felicity says. I am going to need his help. An alarm goes off. "Someone is in the elevator," Felicity says pulling up a security camera feed. "Who the hell is that?" Dig asks. "A friend of mine its fine," Connor says. Diggle and Felicity exchange confused looks. The doors open and Tess enters. "Just so we are clear after this we are even," She says. "I know and thank you," Connor says.

"Who is she exactly?" Felicity asks. "Mrs. Queen I am Tess Mercer a friend of Connor's," Tess says. "And how do you know know each other enough Connor would..." "Five years I'll explain more later," Connor says. "You better," Felicity says. "So please tell me you have a plan to actually get in, make your rescues, and get out," Tess says. "We do. Mom what is Kord's ETA?" Connor asks.

Chris' Cell

Lian stood outside the cell watching Chris hold the gun her master had given him. This was her vendetta yet Chris had been pulled into it. "Lian I am sorry your father is dead. He was killed by the new Green Arrow," The word echoed in her head. "Christopher..." She starts to say. "Lian we can talk about this later," Chris says. The head of the league appeared. "He should be arriving soon. Lian I must send you on a mission. Chris we should get you ready." Dread filled Chris's heart. He was about to kill a hero.

Old Merlyn Mansion

Tess and Kord both knew to follow Connor's lead. He had made the should stick together while splitting up could give them an added element of surprise it would also make it harder to get everyone out. Thanks to Kords work they had a decent idea the league had about twenty men. No matter what they would out numbered but he didn't want any of them fighting alone. Heading towards Malcolm's old study they were all on edge. "There should be a door located behind the book case," Connor says. "Thermo scans shows there is passage no guard so far," Kord says. Connor checks around the edge of the case and find a button. Once he presses it the case swings open to show a tunnel. "We stick together. Our primary goal is to get Chris and Lisa back," Connor says. "Is there any chance we realistically get out with a fight?" Kord asks. "Zero... I am pretty sure we only got this far because they want us in here," Connor says as he enters.

They reach a open area that branches off to several paths. "Great just great they could be anywhere," Kord says. "Shh!" Connor says. "We can search..." "Shut up," Connor says. Tess pulls out her gun. "I am just saying..." "They are here Kord and about to jump us. So shut up so I can try to sense them," Connor says. A smoke bomb goes off and suddenly they are surrounded by members of the league. Lian's master steps forward. "Hello Connor... Tess," he says. Chills are sent down both there backs. "Its not possible," Tess says. "For the league nothing is impossible," He says removing his hood and showing the face of Joe the man Connor thought he killed years ago.

"Where are Chris and Lisa?" Connor asks. "Safe. We have much to discuss first," Joe declares. "How can we trust you?" Kord says stepping forward before Connor forces him back. "Well it's quite simple. Chris is a fellow warrior he has great potential. And Lisa Brown shall be honored. After all she gave birth to the heir's first child," Joe says smiling. He is enjoying this he holds all the cards. "The heir?" Tess asks. "He means me," Connor says his eyes never leaving Joe until he hears clapping "That is correct Connor at long last your destiny has arrived," Talia Al Ghul says walking into the chamber.

Queen Mansion

"I don't care what he has done for us! QSI is done backing Mayor Forester. I want a list of other potential candidates we can back. Just have it on my desk by Monday," William says before ending a call. Thea comes into the hall. "What was that about?" "The idiot mayor is trying to figure out The Green Arrow's identity. I can't do much to protect Connor but I can do this," William says. "Will that could backfire. If he thinks unmasking the Green Arrow will help his reelection pulling his support might make him more desperate," Thea points out. William says nothing he knows he made a valid point. "Old saying keep your friends close and your ermines closer," Thea reminds him.

"Get back here you," Dana yells from the living room. They both head in there and find Dana playing with Katie as she chases her around. "Careful," William says. Katie stops and look at him. "Who are you?" She asks. "I'm William. Connor's big brother. It's nice to finally meet you," William says.

League's Headquarters

"Just let Lisa and Chris go. You got me now," Connor says. "Now that would be foolish. If we let them go than you will try to leave," Talia says as she leads them to a dinning area. "Excuse me why think Queen has some grand destiny?" Kord asks. "Its more a debt that must be repaid," Joe claims. "A debt? His family is loaded besides Queen Smoak they also still get money from Palmer Tech since that used to belong to the Queen's," Kord says. "Its not a debt that can be repaid with money," Talia says as moves forward it's almost like she can see the events play out in front of her.

"My father was Ra's Al Ghul the demon's head. The leader of the league of assassins. I met Oliver Queen and trained him. Eventually my father made him the heir to his throne only for Oliver to refuse such an honor. The league ultimately fell from greatness. But as Al Sahh-him's heir it will be Connor who returns the league to its true place in the world," Talia declares.

Felicity has been listening on the comms. "Connor you have to get out of there," she says. He can't respond. "Son listen to me I know you want to save Lisa and Chris. But this is to dangerous. This crazy woman has been after you since you were a boy," Felicity says. "Why do you think I can restore anything?" Connor asks. "Your father was true heir to the Demon. You are clearly your father's true heir. The hands of fate have stirred you to this point. My failure to capture you as a boy actually lead to you becoming a true warrior," Talia says. "What about you Joe? How did you wind up working for the league?" Tess asks. "The league has always placed agents in various locations of government. I took my role with Checkmate years ago. And just so happened Waller's vendetta against the Queen family cause us to meet," Joe says looking at Connor.

Lisa's Cell

She could hear someone coming. She stood up. She was done showing fear. Two people entered but they weren't wearing the same gear as other guards had. "There's Lisa." "Chris?" Lisa is stunned these aren't member of the league the taller of the two pull's off a face mask. "Lisa I'm John Diggle. We are here to help you," Dig says. Lyla pulls her mask off. "Do you know where Chris is?" She asks. "They took him to another area but something more is going on they have been training him for something," Lisa says.

Grand Hall

"So how are you still alive Joe?" Tess asks. "Yeah that's true you are listed as one of two government agents Queen killed," Kord says. "I have made changes to the league. Our most loyal members are allowed one extension of life in the pit," Talia declares. "The pit?" Kord asks. "That' doesn't matter now," Connor says. "Of course we will give you time to get your affairs in order," Talia says. "His affairs?" Tess asks. "Yes saying good bye to his family. Finishing off any enimes he feels he must. Getting his daughter ready. But soon he must come to Nada Parbet and lead the league," Talia says. "How did you get a hold of Roy's daughter?" Connor asks. "Lian's mother was the first Cheshire. She was never a member of the league but ally at the times. The mistress knew of her birth long and kept a eye on her. Taking her in after his father disappeared," Joe explains.

"And she promised me revenge!" Lian yells coming into the hall holding a sword. "I didn't kill Roy. The man that did is right there," Connor says looking at Joe. "You lie!" Lian declares advancing on Connor. "We need to get out of here," Ted says to Tess. "You are more than welcome to leave at any time Mr. Kord," Talia says. Connor is keeping his eyes on Lian as he stands up. "Lian listen to me. I didn't kill your father. Roy is the reason I became I the Green Arrow. He made me a hero. And look at the league has done. Taken Chris and Lisa," Riley pleads with her. "Liar," Lian says. Connor stands up.

"Hey where is he going," Kord asks Tess as he sees Joe head off. "I don't know but this feels like a trap," Tess says. "Clearly it is," Kord says reaching for a weapon but a guard strikes him hard knocking him over. This draws Connor's attention and Lian charges at him. He barley avoids getting caught by one of her gloves. "Listen to me please your father…" "CONNOR LOOK OUT!" Tess yells just as shot rings out."Connor," Dig yells having found his way to this area why trying to find Chris. The sound of the bow falling from Connor's hands and hittting the ground is heard.

Dig runs up to Connor as he collapses. "Hey kid it's going to be okay," Diggle says. "Hey Uncle Dig hit my comm for me please," Connor says. Diggle know shit is bad he hasn't called him Uncle Dig in years. "Someone tell me what is going on?" Felicity says frantically. "Mom..." Connor says weakly. "Connor..." Felicity stops she can tell her worst nightmare is coming true. "Mom I'm sorry about what a lousy son I have been all the trouble I have been," Connor says. "Its okay baby," Felicity says. "Yeah it's okay I can see dad," Connor says before losing consciousnesses.

"I didn't know he was Green Arrow," Chris says coming down from the ledge he had been on. "Chris it will be okay," Lyla lies. "I had to mom they told me it was the only way to save Lian," Chris rants. "We gotta do something," Lisa says. "He's lost to much blood," Tess says. "Where the hell did the League go?" Dig yells looking around. "They got what they wanted and left Johnny," Lyla says. "Connor come on open your eyes please," Chris pleads. Dig puts Connor's body down and goes to his son. "He's gone son," Dig says hugging him. An explosion rocks the caver. "What the hell?" Kord yells out. "You have got to get out of there the league planted explosions it could trigger a cave in," Felicity yells on the comms. "Connor's body," Chris says. "Leave it… Chris I'm sorry but he's dead. I won't have anyone else die today," Dig says taking command.

The Queen Mansion

"Mommy!" Katie yells happily running up to Lisa who scoops her up and hugs her tightly. "I missed you so much," Lisa says in tears. Diggle, Lyla, and Felicity follow her into the mansion. "What's happened?" William asks seeing his stepmother is upset. "Katie we need to talk," Lisa says leading her away so she can tell him about Connor in another room. Felicity can't find the words. Dana just starts to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One Year Later

"Just stay down this time," Dana in her Red Arrow gear says after punching a thug in the jaw. "This is getting easy," Kord says sarcastically after a hard fight with a couple of guys. Dana ignores that comment and instead asks "Did we figure out what they were after," Dana says picking up her bow. "Oh simple they were after Palmer tech's new molecule compression gear. They likely think it's some kind of shrink ray so they can steal and store things easier," Kord explains. "Criminals in this town some how get stupider and smarter. SCPD should be on there way I just sent out a alarm signal," Dana says turning to leave. Kord follows her. They escape to the roof to his craft. "Wish you would have given me a second to double check and see if that I was right," Kord says annoyed.

"Felicity can do that when she gets back," Dana says. "And when will that be?" Kord asks taking off. "I don't know. Thea didn't think it would be a good idea for her to be in town when the..." She can't finish. "Right… how are you holding up?" He asks. "Just drop me off," Dana says. "Dana it's not healthy..." "I know its not healthy, I know I need to move on, I know his body isn't there but just drop me off," Dana says. "Alright," He says as she ship descends. He opens the hatch and she drops out of it.

Star City City Hall

"You told me you would help me," Samuel Forrester says. His guests stay silent which only infuriated him more. "She is gaining on me in the polls," Forrester rants. Again he is met with silence. "We had a deal," Forrester says. "We have lived up to our end," One of the two men finally says. "If I lose my office it will be much harder for you to operate in Star City," The mayor claims. The second man stand and pulls the mayor up by his tie. "Do not overestimate your importance to us!" The mayor heart rated had to jump to well over one hundred a beats a minute. "I'm sorry," he says weakly. The man lets go of the tie and the mayor falls back to his chair. The first man speaks next. "The league shall take care of her but mind your station in life."

Bar

John Diggle walked into the building a concerned look on his face. Chris sits at the bar drinking. He is clearly already very drunk. "Let's go Chris," Diggle says in a firm voice. "I don't feel like going dad," Chris says. "Chris let's go," Diggle says his tone leaving no room for an argument. Chris gets up and nearly falls walking to the door. Dig helps him out of the bar and gets him to his car. Dig climbs into the drivers seat. "Christopher this needs to stop," Dig says. Chris stays silent just looking out the window as Dig drives. "Chris I know it's been hard. I know you feel guilty…" "I killed my best friend bad. I shot him in the back!" Chris yells. "Son the damn league manipulated everything. They set you and Connor up," Dig says. "I still pulled the trigger. So excuse me if I need some damn drinks to numb the pain."

Star City Police HQ The Next Day

"Thank you for seeing me chief," Detective Scott Miller says as she walks into Dinah Drake's office. The Chief shuts her door. "No problem. What are you concerns?" Dinah asks. "Chief have you noticed Logan is late again?" Miller asks. "I am aware," Dinah says. "I am her partner that means I am supposed to watch her back. Chief she is still a mess. She's late, its clear she's not sleeping. Her paperwork is a mess," Miller says. "I know she's lacked focus lately," Dinah says. "Its more than lack of focus. I'm not heartless Chief. I know she was in love with Queen since she was sixteen. And I feel awful for the guy. He was getting his life together and than he gets killed in some boating accident. But Logan has fallen apart," Miller says.

"Scott I thank you bringing this to my attention. I will talk to her," Dinah says. Out in the pen area Dana arrives looking like she has barely slept. Dinah takes a deep breath. She doesn't have say Miller is dismissed he already knows. She opens the door. "Logan in my office," she calls out. Scott and Dana pass each other nothing is said between the two. Dinah closes the door. "Chief I double checked with the DA's office we are going to go on those wiretaps," Dana says. "Good but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," Dinah says. "If this is about the Conrad…" "Dana its clear you are nearing burn out. You are going so hard trying to clean up the streets as the Red Arrow you work for the SCPD is suffering," Dinah says.

"I am here everyday," Dana says. "I know you are. But you are late most days its clearly hard for you to focus. I want you to take a month off from both and recover," Dinah says. "I don't need time off," Dana says. "You need a lot things kid. But if you don't take a break I will no reason to put something on your record and hurt your career," Dinah says. "How long?" Dana asks. "A month…. And take some time off from Red Arrow as well. The city is in a good place now," Dinah says. "I can't," Dana says. "Dana listen to me. Don't drive yourself into the ground trying to block the pain of Connor's death. He wouldn't want that," Dinah says. "If you want me to take time off from the force I will," Dana says her tone making it clear she won't be taking time off as the Red Arrow though. Dana gets up and leaves.

Williams Office QSI

"Mrs. Queen, councilwoman McKay is here." "Let her in Monica," William says putting the contract he is looking over down. Claudia McKay enters his office wearing the classic power suit perfect for a woman running for mayor. "What can I do for you councilwoman?" William asks. "William I talked to James he says you turned down the invitation to speak at the rally," She says. "That's right," William says. "Will you have been my biggest supporter. But if there one place Forrester is still beating me its with the business community," Claudia says. "I am aware. Sam has always favored lower taxers and less government interference. That alone wins over CEO's," William says. "Trust me I know. That is why I need you there," She says.

"Claudia that night just isn't going good for me," William says. "I understand if you have a meeting. But surely it can be rescheduled. Time is short with the election only months away," Claudia says. "Its not a meeting. I just need a night alone," William says. Claudia sees he's looking at an old family photo. "Oh god William I am sorry. I should have known. We talked about this not that long ago. How much you hate the month of May," Claudia says her tone shifting. "Just give me a few days and I will be back out on the trail telling everyone why you are the only option to lead this city," William says. Claudia sits down in a chair in front of his desk. "What was he like?" "Connor could be the biggest pain in the ass," William says. "That's part of being the little brother mine is the same way," She says.

Secret Location

A group of league warriors worked in silence. Talia approached one with a smile on her face. "Soon our plan we be put in action. Star City will burn and you will be Ra's." "Yes mistress," he replies. Talia turns and walks away.

The Bunker

Dana pounded away on a the wing chun dummy with an alarm on the computer went off. Heading to the station her blood turned cold. Before she had left on her trip Felicity had programmed the computer to all in coming reports to the Star City Police Department and see if any patterns or clues if old enemies returned. She grabbed a com and contacted Ted. "Dana it not a good time I got an important meeting with my board. And I have met with my legal time to settle a lawsuit," Ted says. "Get to the bunker now," Dana demands. "Its not a good time..." "The League is back," Dana says. "I'll be right there," Ted says.

Once the communication is over Dana's eyes drift over to a photo of Connor that Felicity keeps on the station. She picks it up. "Your life would have been so different if not for the damn League. I don't know what they are planning but I will stop them," Dana says.

Waterfront

"Please welcome the next Mayor of Star City, Claudia McKay!" "Sir we should go," The man once know as Joe says to him. "I will decide when we leave," he says. "The mistresses…. "The mistress put me in charge. And in a matter of day I shall be the Demon's Head," He warns. The crowd below cheers loudly as McKay promises unit Star City. Joe held his tongue He heard something. "They are coming," He says before spinning around and catching an arrow. On the other side off the room Dana and Ted are both shocked. "An expert shot you have learned well," he taunts. Dana doesn't respond. "What are you after this time?" Ted asks. "My destiny," he declares. Dana fires again and he strikes out of the air with this sword. Dana charges and Ted follows.

Dana swings her bow at the leader of the two members of the league. "Foolish move your had range and gave up," He taunts. Dana just throws a punch he easily slips and comes back over the top with a punch that levels her. Ted is actually having more success as he has kept his range and making uses of small projectile weapons that launch from gauntlets on his costume. When the other assassin would try to close Ted proved be skilled at using different points on the ref to keep them apart. But even than he could do so much and assassin was now swinging a sword at him. One hard shot caught him but Ted's armor protected him from any real damage but it could only take so much. Another blow in the same spot could already break through it. What Ted didn't see coming from behind was a kick that caught him in the back of the head knocking him out. "Joe" prepares to drive is sword into Ted. "Don't. Right now Star City's only protector's are these two. There death could draw stronger opposition," the leader declares. Joe has to agree. They had a larger objective to achieve.

Down on the stage Claudia is in the middle of speech. The crowd of her supporters cheers wildly at everything she says. Those cheers turns to horrified screams when a black arrow strikes her in the shoulder. "That should keep the idiot quite for now," The leader says.

Dana has started to stir awake. Getting up she lunges at the leader and manages to rip the the hood from his face. "NO!" Dana says before he knocks here away. "Let's go," He orders to Joe. "We must kill her no one is to know..." Before he can finish finish a knife is stabbed into his side. "I have had enough of your orders all these years... See you around Dana!" Dana is left in shock but can hear siresn and knows before to long police will be all over the area. She wakes Ted and they leave.

Back at the Bunker

Dig, Lyla, and Chris arrived it was clear Chris has been pulled from another night of drinking at the bar. Dana was still in her Red Arrow gear the mask off. Ted is next to her. He still can't believe what Dana has told him. "So the League is back?" Dig asks. "Dana just nods. "Is Lian?" Chris asks. "No. But..." Dana can't finish. "What is going on Dana you look like you have seen a ghost," Lyla says. "I did. The one calling the shots tonight. The one that got away I saw his face. It was Connor," Dana says.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Felicity smiled as she walked up the stairs. She had been out of town for a week for a business deal. A single light coming from a bed room told her all she needed to know. "And than they crash into the wall," she heard five year old Connor says. Peaking into the room she saw Connor and Oliver on the floor playing with toy cars. Oliver sees her first and smiles. "Hey buddy who is that?" Oliver says pointing at the door. "Mommy," the little boy said happily before getting up and running to her. "Hello my beautiful boy," Felicity says._

Felicity sat in the seat of the private jet. Thea exited the cockpit. "I talked to the pilot we should be landing within twenty minutes," Thea says as she sits down. "When Connor was gone I would have nightmares. Where he was back but had gotten caught up in something. Someone had found out who he was and using him to steal or he had a drug problem. This is is beyond my worst nightmare," Felicity says. "This isn't really Connor. They must have used the pit on him. We just need to bring the real Connor back," Thea says hopefully. "What if we can't?" Felicity asks.

The League's Hideout

"We are ready," Talia says proudly. "Everything is in place?" Connor asks. "By the end of the week you will become the Demon! And you shall restore the league to is proper place," Talia says. "Another member of the league approaches. "Al Sah-him our scouts have informed us the flight is landing soon." "Very good," Connor says. "I believe you should let others handle this matter," Talia says as they walk. "We must exploit every weakness we can. My mother's mind is her greatest strength but her heart is her biggest weakness. Seeing me will exploit that." Connor says. "And what of you heart and mind Al Sah-him?" Talia asks. "My heart and mind both know this must be done. The league needs a true leader. The world has fallen into chaos we must set it right," Connor says.

The Glades

Dana chased the drug dealer down the street. She was in her gear she didn't care how exposed she was right now. She needed to do something to blow off some steam. And this piece of crap had been her list for a while. He used kids to sell and move his products. He flooded the streets with all kinds of garbage but always got free. She was taking him down one way or another tonight. She had gotten the drop on him as he went to car. His gun was long gone thanks to one good shot with her bow. He rounded a corner and she heard a yell. By the time she reached the corner he was dead a clear sword wound in his chest. "You're welcome," Connor says emerging from the shadows. "You didn't have to do that," Dana says. "He had no value," Connor says turning and leaving. Dana knows it's stupid but she follows him. The race across several roof tops. She only catches up to him because he let's her.

They stand silent for a while. The Palmer Tech building behind him them. QSI off to another side. "So you me?" Dana asks. "I remember all of you. My mother, William. Aunt Thea, Dig, Katie and of course you," Connor says. "But you are with the league," Dana says. "You have done a magnificent job this past year," Connor says almost like he is trying change the subject. "What have been doing this past year?" Dana asks. "Many things," Connor says.

 _Drowning he was drowning. Air he needed air. He fought and burst his way to the top and took a breath. "I HAVE TO GET REVENGE!" The thought entered his mind. He leaped out of the pool. "Restrain him!" Talia commanded. He started to attack, fighting to get free. But there were to many men to fight against. Soon he was pinned to a wall. Several hard blows to his gut hurt him. One final blow to the head knocked him out._

 _He was restrained and shirtless. "This brand will signify you are one of us." Connor screamed in pain as the hot brand hit his body leaving behind the mark of an arrow. After that Connor is dragged to a cell and thrown in. He tries to get the door to give but it won't budge. "I'm Connor Queen," He repeated over and over again._

 _More beatings to keep him in line to weaken his will. Kept locked in a cell that was boiling hot in the day and bitterly cold in the night. Little to no food. Every day Talia would come into his cell and tell him all the pain could end if he just agreed to her offer. She would preach the values of the League the good it did in the world. How his father had knocked the world out of balance. He tried to hold out. But after three long months after one very rough day and long night. "Yes I'll join."_

Dana was fighting not to cry after hearing all that. "Dana do not cry. Don't you see all I went through has give me more power than I could ever dreamed," Connor says taking her hand. "Connor," Dana says. "Dana I will control the League. I can protect you, Katie, my mother and everyone else. I swear," Connor says he sounds sincere but there is something in his eyes that puts her off. "What must you do?" She asks. "To become the Demon's Head I must destroy this city. Star City must burn," Connor admits. "Good to know," Kord yells coming from behind his hiding place and firing a capsule filled with knockout gas at Connor knocking him out.

Arrow Liar

Connor awoken in a cage. "Hello mom," He says sitting up. Felicity stands outside the cage. Dana, Kord, Thea, and William wait off to the side. "Let's just dispose of all the pretense. Everyone know I can get out this cage in less than five seconds. Just open the door," Connor says. "No," Felicity says. "Mom you are wasting time. The best thing you… that all of you can do is to get as far away from Star City as possible. There is nothing that can be done. The League can't be stopped," Connor says. "Connor please think. You are talking about destroying a city. A city you fought to save time and again. The city your father protected in his life. This isn't you," Felicity begs. "No mom its me. Dad gave everything he had and this city turned on him over and over again. And for every criminal I put away how many would pop back up. Bold steps must be taken," Connor says.

"Murder? Connor you aren't just talking about stopping the bad guys. If you destroy the city innocent people will hurt," William yells. "Don't you see there no innocent people. This city is breading ground for evil. How many of those innocent people look the other way or will break the law themselves some day," Connor rants. Thea, Dig, and Felicity get chills as it sounds like they are listening to Malcolm Merlin. Felicity turns to face the other. Its clear he's been brain washed. We need to reverse it as soon as we can," Felicity says. "I can talk to Lyla. Maybe the can use the same people that fixed me and William after Wintergreen," Diggle says. Dana signals for everyone to come away from the cage so Connor can't hear them.

"I don't think we have time to wait," She whispers. "Why not?" William asks. "Look at how he is acting. What he is saying. He wants those he loves to leave. What ever they are doing they are doing it soon," Dana says. "Any idea what they are doing?" William asks. "All he said was Star City must burn," Dana says. "Burn? Burn how?" Felicity asks. "No idea," Kord says. "What you think they could actually set fire to the city? Like Chicago with the cow?" William asks. "Not every building but… It couldn't be," Felicity says going to the console. She starts to type frantically. "Figure it out?" Connor taunts. "You can't do this. This isn't you," Felicity says. "Well dying changes a person. It opened my eyes and taught me to be smarter," Connor taunts.

At that second a group of League members drop from the ceiling they quickly restrain everyone on Team Arrow. Connor frees himself from the cage. Connor walks up the console. He stick a flash drive into it and downloads something. "I have the information we need. Now to make sure they can't stop us using this machine," Connor says typing few more things and than pressing his hand onto the touch screen. One smoke screen ball later the League including Connor are gone. "I am so sick of getting my ass kicked by these guys," Kord says. Felicity gets up and checks the computer system. "Damn it," she yells. "What?" Thea asks in pain. "A while back Connor and I put in a fail safe in case someone got into the liar. It allowed either of us to whip the hard drives," Felicity explains. "Which means what?" Dana asks. "The system is gone. We can't track them we can't use the comms. I can't access other systems," Felicity says. "Can you restore it?" Dana asks.

"Yes but it's going to take time. And right now we need to stop them"," Felicity says in a panic. "What are they planning?" Diggle says. Remember last year when the mayor pushed hard to upgrade the natural gas lines under the city?" Felicity asks. "They have a way to access them? And they can use it to set the city on fire… Of course they can," William says. "My tower. System isn't as good as yours Mr. Queen but its something," Ted says.

The Old Subway Tunnels

"Are you alright?" Talia asks. "Of course. There weakness is they believe they bring the old Connor Queen back. They wouldn't dare harm me," Connor says. "Very good now we must move quickly the window to strike is open but will close quickly," Talia says. "Lead the way," Connor declares.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kord Tower

Felicity typed furiously at key board. She didn't bother to check the time she knew she didn't have enough. This was her only chance. She had to stop Connor before he crossed a line he could never come back from. "Damn it another fire wall," She thought. It was nothing she couldn't get around but it was take more time. She types more furiously "Come on come on," Felicity says out loud. The system made some noises. "Yes thank you and I'm into the operating system," Felicity says. "I got it," William says running into the room with a flash drive. "Give it her," Felicity says.

Under the City

"I still don't think it's a good idea to have him here," Ted says as he follows Dana and Chris. "I'm not letting Connor down again," Chris says scanning the room with his riffle. "Look I know you were tricked and manipulated. But you did kill him. If we want to get him to think like a normal person maybe the guy that might bring out rage in him is a bad idea," Ted says. "Be quite Ted," Dana says. He knows arguing is pointless. "Stop right there," A league member commands as he and two others guard a door way. "We need to make this quick," Dana says charging towards them. She leaps into the air and hits a flying head scissors on the leader. Ted charges at the one on the left. The league member swings his sword but Ted has fortified his Blue Beetle armor and a blade can't get through. Kord lands a strong kick knocking the guy back. He fires a blast from his gauntlet.

This leaves the final guy for Chris. The league member throws a dagger striking Chris in the hand causing him to lose the grip on the riffle. Dana sees he's in trouble and fires an arrow hitting the league member attack Chris in the leg. This gives the leader who was battling Dana a chance to grab her from behind she judo tosses him and stomps him in the head. "That was to easy," Dana notes. "Connor likely wants us to reach them," Chris thinks out loud. "Why? Oh why am I trying to figure out a brain washed person's mind set," Ted says. "Let's go," Dana says not waiting as she charges forward. "I'll take the six," Chris says telling Kord to go forward.

"Overwatch what is your status?" Dana asks over the comms. "I'm almost ready. Remember you need to get Connor near a computer monitor," Felicity says. "We will just be ready," Dana says.

Down in Main Hub of the City Works

"Here we that line there is the main gas line for the city. We attach the device and it will ignite the whole city," Connor says. "Than we shall not waste time," Talia declares. The sounds of a battle draws there attention. "They're here," Connor says drawing his sword. "You should let the others handle it," Talia warns. "Noted," Connor says walking forward. Dana sees him coming. "Overwatch be ready the room we are in is loaded with monitors," Dana says. "Pray this works," Felicity says as in the bunker she presses the final keys. "Do it he's right by one," Ted yells. The sound of music coming from the comptures draws Connor's attention.

"Katie..." He says his breath catching in his throat. On the screen video of Katie dancing in a recital plays. Felicity had known there only way to get through to Connor was to appeal to his heart. To remind him of the little girl he had been desperate to be a father to. Since Connor's death Laura had done all he she could to make Katie apart of the Queen's life and vise versa. "Do not forget your place you are the heir to the demon," Talia yells. "Shut up lady," Dana yells breaking through the line and going after the daughter of the demon. Chris starts to fire shots driving the league off. Kord reaches into his belt and tosses a tosses several small ball the use a sonic blast to take out more league members.

Connor meanwhile is still reeling. Finally he sees Chris holding a gun and something snaps. He charges at his best friend and tackles him. "You shot me," Connor yells as he reigns down punches on Chris's face. "Connor.. I'm sorry…" Connor stops but is still holding Chris down. "Connor they manipulated me don't let them do it to you anymore. Thank of Katie she in this city right now," Chris yells.

Talia knocks Dana back with a single strike. Dana fires an arrow but Talia catches it with ease. "Your efforts are in vain. He is mine," Talia taunts. "The real Connor is still in there," Dana says. Dana goes for a jump kick but Talia tosses a dagger that catches Dana in the side. Connor hits an elbow to Chris's temple knocking him out. "Restrain him," He orders a league member. Kord is able to use his weapons to get an edge and keep the league off him but the numbers are to much. Connor gets up and locks him in a choke hold. Ted tries to fight free but is struck had by another league member right to the body and quickly he passes out. Kord is quickly restrained as well. Dana is holding her side clearly in pain. "It over Dana," Connor says. "This is what you going to do Connor burn a city to the ground?" Dana says.

"Its what I must do," Connor says. She tries to attack him but is fading. Connor throws her to the ground. "Treat her wounds and restrain her," Connor orders. He turns to face Talia. "Let us not waste anymore time," Talia says. Connor nods. Ted, Dana, and Chris are tied and lead by the main control center. "No one ever thinks about the gas line until something goes wrong," Connor says as he types on the computer. The video of Katie turns off and the screen return to normal. "So what exactly is your plan?" Chris asks. "Silence," Talia demands.

Back in Kord's Tower

"Frack," Felicity says. "Okay what is plan b?" William asks. "This was plan b," A distressed Felicity says. "Can you shut off the flow off gas?" William asks. Suddenly an alarm starts to go off. "What is that?" William asks. "That's the vital monitor I put in Dana's suit. That injury of hers hasn't closed properly she is losing a lot of blood," Felicity says getting worried. Felicity keeps typing. "Okay I should be able to close off the flow of gas around the city," Felicity says. "We should tip off SPD. Have Chief Drake send a SWAT team in," William suggested. "Not enough time. Dig and Lyla are trying to contact Argus but they have some other issue going on in Gotham City," Felicity tells him.

City Works

Two league members were attaching a device. Connor was still working on the computer station. "Damn it I'm locked out," Connor yells. "What can be done?" Talia asks. "Bring one of the workers in here," Connor orders. One of the league members leaves and returns dragging in a scared middle aged woman. "If you want to live restart the system," Connor yells shoving the woman toward the console. "I just need a second," The woman says in tears. "Quickly," Connor yells holding up a sword. "Okay… Wait what you are trying to do that chain..." Connor holds the sword to the women's throat. "Connor stop," Dana yells clearly in pain. "Silence child," Talia warns.

Connor turns to face her and sees how bad she is. "What's wrong?" Connor says putting the sword down. "Dana you are still bleeding," Kord says seeing her side is still wet. "She needs a doctor," Chris pleads. "Keep your focus. Your are so close to taking over. Star City must burn," Talia yells forcing Connor to face her. "Right," He says. The worker is typing. "Okay it's ready. But you know what this will do right. It will start a chain reaction there will explosions all over the city," The worker says in tears. Connor shoves her aside.

"Do it destroy this city and claim your place as Ra's," Talia says. Connor has a million things running through his mind. "Katie… the league… mom… evil must be whipped out… Dana… my mission… my father's debt…. My father's mission… Dana, Katie, Roy, Will," Connor thinks. "What are you waiting for?" Talia asks. Connor's expression shifts from unsure to hard and firm. "No!" He says. "Restrain him something has gone wrong," Talia order the other league members. There are about ten in all in the room. They advance towards Connor. There is a key difference this time Connor is armed and healthy. He charges slashing with a sword. Connor and one league member's sword collide. Connor quickly manages to disarm the other swordsman.

Haven taken the extra sword Connor tosses it strikes one man right in the chest. One league member gets behind Connor but he is able to toss him into another attacker. Dana's bow and quiver with arrows are still on the ground. Connor dives for it and fires is able to fire three arrows. Connor turns toward Talia. "you are making a huge mistake," Talia says. "My mistake was giving into you," Connor says aiming his bow at her. Talia grabs the worker and uses her as a shield. Connor is trying to calculate a shot but know anything he does will strike the citizen first. Talia sense his hesitation drops a smoke ball and disappears. "NO!" Connor yells. "Oh my god Dana," Kord yells drawing Connor's attention back.

Dana has collapsed. "Dana," Connor says rushing to her. Blood covers the ground. Her breathing is very shallow. "We need to get her to the hospital," Chris says. "Do it," Connor says. "What about you?" Chris asks. "He can't. Think about it Chris. Taking Detective Dana Logan into an ER as Red Arrow will raise enough questions. The late Connor Queen coming as well no chance of cover," Ted points out. "Dana is more important. I'll be fine," Connor says.

The Liar Ten Days Later

 _I know you will all tell me it wasn't my fault. I know you will tell me I wasn't myself. That it was Talia who… So many of the same things when dad died. Its not just what happened to Dana. Its what happened to me. I died. Connor Queen died and I don't know who came out of that water. There has always been darkness inside of me. But after going into that pit and giving into the league I can jut feel it threatening to take over. Until I can come out of the dark I can't stay. Don't try to find me._

Felicity turned off the video. "I don't care what he said we need to hunt him down," William says. Felicity takes a deep breath. "William he keeps finding his way back to us. Let's give him time," Felicity says.


End file.
